Blue Sparks
by misssixty1
Summary: Dr. Manhattan continuously distanced himself from Laurie and the rest of the world, but what if there was a reason for his supposed abandonment of humanity? A reason like an epic romance with a chemical engineer whose life would be changed forever. This is Stefani's story. *Chapters 1-8 rewritten as of 6/27/13*
1. Goodbye and Hello

**A/N: I DO NOT own **_**Watchmen**_**.**

**Goodbye and Hello**

So, he's leaving I guess. He just came to tell me, giving me one last tender goodbye before departing from the only world I have ever known, giving me and gentle kiss and resonating hope that someday, he may return.

He says he wants to go somewhere a little less "complicated", which bites at me. I cannot say which upsets me more, the fact that he is leaving, or the fact that he has the luxury of leaving this dying planet, consumed by war, greed, and loathing.

I try and imagine where "somewhere" may be. The desert-plagued two-sun world of Tatooine? Or perhaps the Klingon home world of Qo'noS? Reaching into the science-fiction ridden depths of my mind, I imaged far off worlds where he would be one of the everyday people.

He says he plans to create life, further perpetuating the notion by the foolish that he is a God, although I know better. While he may be invincible, deep down, he is still a man, and nothing but.

"Do not be sad, we will meet again." He says, extending a hand and caressing my face gently. With closed eyes, I turn toward his touch, feeling a small spark of cool electricity flow from his finger and onto my flesh, sinking into my nerves and sending coolness through my body.

And I try, as hard as I can not to be sad, feeling emptiness begin to sink into my very being as he plans to take everything away from me. Everything that we had, and could have had.

Leaning in, he kisses me one last time, cold lips pressed against my own with human passion. I cling onto him as long as I possibly can, feeling his lips against my own and relish the feeling of his body against me, silently hoping that when I open my eyes, this will all be a nightmare. I pray that when I wake up, I will find myself in his arms once more, but I know better. I know that right now, I am facing harsh reality, and there is no way I can change that.

By the time returns, I'll either be dead or have aged so much he will feel nothing for me anymore. It happened to Janey, and it sure as hell can happen to me. Laurie is lucky, there's the odd chance she may live long enough to see his return. He did say that The Comedian would have lived another 50 years if given the chance.

Before I know it, he's gone, disappearing in that familiar flash that resonates throughout the room, the blue glow gone along with his departure. In an instant, any trace of him is gone, and I wonder if he was ever really there. I wonder if I have imagined the past few months as a sick fantasy to keep myself occupied with my dull and drab life.

The small kick inside of me reminds me that the past year has been very real. Gasping involuntarily, I look down at my protruding stomach, placing a hand on my womb and feeling the small life inside. I guess he considers the baby a parting gift, the one thing I have to remember him by, and indeed, a child is something you can never forget. It's humorous honestly, that so many view him on a pedestal, and here, I have caught him in a very human act: ditching his wife and child.

As I sit in my living room, I begin to think about everything that has led to this moment, memories flooding my mind like water rushing through a broken dam. I think about the first time we met, how he saved me, our wedding, finding out I was pregnant, the exhilaration that came with hiding it from Laurie and the world, and now, the departure.

I see it all in my mind clearly, remembering each and every detail because now, it is all that I have.

* * *

_**October 29**__**th**__**, 1984**_

"Hello there, Adrian Veidt."

My stomach all but leapt into my throat as I looked into the eyes of the most famous man in the world, my heart pounding wildly as girlish glee filled me.

"Honor to meet you sir. Stefani Mignon, Chemical Engineer." I managed to choke out, face flushing brightly as I grasped his smooth hand tightly and relished the feel of his skin against my own. The skin belonging to Adrian Veidt. _The_, Adrian Veidt.

In all honesty, I had never felt like that in my entire life, not even during my days as an awkward preteen, slave to acne and glasses, but now, here I am, a graduate top of my class, a world-renowned engineer, and I think I was quickly turning into a 14-year-old meeting her biggest boy crush.

"Nice to see such a pretty face in such a serious career, not many beautiful women are famous chemical engineers." He grinned, putting his arms behind his back.

I know that this statement is meant to be nothing but a nice compliment, something I get often in my line of work, but nevertheless I basked underneath what my brain configured as praise, flushing brightly and looking down at my feet awkwardly.

"Thank you Mr. Veidt." I replied graciously, trying to compose myself before looking back into his eyes again.

"You are quite welcome." He smiled, and I notice that each time he parts his pink lips, his eyes smile as well, twinkling with genuine happiness that sends warmth through my chest.

Essentially, he's perfect, and I have let myself become a moronic brainless drone controlled by hormones and an unhealthy romantic appetite.

"So, ready for your first day of work?" he asked, voice sending chills down my spine.

"Ready whenever you are." I forced myself to reply, clasping my hands together.

"Wonderful, well follow me to my office then we'll depart for the Research Center."

As he lead me to one of the elevators, I looked around eyeing myself in a nearby mirror and vainly tucking a flyaway behind my ear. In the midst of all of it, the rational side of me screamed in disgust, and I realized just how appalling my behavior was. I had been deduced to slobbering over a male when I should have been focusing on contributing to the nation's security like I was hired to do.

The moment the doors closed before us, the air around me seemed to grow tight and I closed my eyes, grasping the wall tightly to still myself as the room spun. Elevators and I generally did not get along, I suppose we were simply not meant to be.

With every metallic clack and bang, my mind played scenarios of plummeting to the bottom of a dusty shaft, and I calculated the probability of each situation, silently and logically preparing for a far-off but too-close death.

"Are you alright?" Veidt asked, putting a hand on my shoulder in comfort, although I am certain he was more worried about me passing out. Having ambulances come here would definitely not be good for business, and would undoubtedly draw the attention of the press.

Fear of liability stamped across his beautiful face, I took a deep breath, forcing myself to calm down.

"I don't like elevators." I whispered, inhaling sharply at the familiar rebound that happens once an elevator arrives at its destination. Opening my eyes slowly, I could see Mr. Veidt staring at me out of the corner of my eye, and silently scolded myself, hoping he would not see this as a weakness.

"Come, have a seat and I'll get you a glass of water." He said soothingly, gripping my upper arm tightly and ushering me onto the floor. Barely paying attention to my surroundings, I let him lead me to a comfortable looking royal purple couch and sat down, my face burning brightly.

"I think I'm fine, thanks." I almost shouted as he turned around to grab the glass of water. Tossing his hand up casually, he walked to the sink, before grabbing a glass and filling it up.

Walking the clear container over to me, I accepted it gratefully before gulping the water down, my mouth suddenly dry.

First day on the job, and I had certainly made an impression. I had gotten the call from Veidt International two months ago, offering a job where I would work side-by-side with the most famous man in the world on a nuclear reactor that could potentially rid the world of the need for fossil fuels, and hopefully avert World War III from breaking out.

The job offer came as a blessing, after being forced to move back in with my parents a year after getting my Master's, for lack of employment. It came as a surprise, after graduating high school at sixteen, getting into an Ivy League college, graduating Magna Cum Lauda, and writing a thesis that had made it into the New Yorker how hard it was to find someone willing to hire a pretty face with essentially no real world experience. For all my credentials and the diplomas hanging on my wall, I was deduced to doing secretarial work at a local law firm, and listening to my parent's constant inquiries about when I could go back and get a more practical degree.

The guys I had graduated with, moved on into the world, picking up jobs with the government of the United States and different countries, and here I was, sitting behind a desk and going home to my old bedroom every single night, living a life of exceptional fulfillment.

Veidt International offered a handsome salary, as well as a gateway into any job I could ever want for the rest of my life. What more could I have asked for? And I knew, even if he did not, that I was personally indebted to Mr. Veidt for the rest of my life.

Slapping a royal purple folder against his thigh, Mr. Veidt sat down next to me, opening it and shuffling through some papers before handing one to me.

Taking it with shaky hands, I glanced at the diagram of the nuclear reactor we would be working on, narrowing my eyes as I studied it carefully, immersing myself in the mechanical drawings that brought significance to my life.

Against human nature itself, since the first time I gazed upon the rounded numbers of a math problem, I fell in love. I excelled all through elementary school, not for intelligence but for my passion for the world of numbers, my feelings growing as I delved into the world of science, taking chemistry when I entered high school.

Scientific research, mathematics, and logical thinking had become a way of life for me, instead of just a job. I guess you could call me a "nerd", but it was what I loved, and I refused to find a problem with that.

"This is amazing." I breathed, setting the diagram down on the small coffee table in front of the couch before leaning forward, taking in every detail.

"You came highly recommended, and I have read up on your background. Graduating high school at 16, quite impressive. However not as impressive as obtaining your Bachelor's in two years, then your Master's. You are 20, am I correct?"

I nodded, barely aware of his presence as I gazed at the finely sketched parts.

"Magnificent. I have no doubt that you will be an incredible asset to my team.

"Thank you Mr. Veidt." I murmured, biting my lip absently before an unfamiliar voice unwillingly pulled my attention.

"Please, call me Adrian. We'll be working together for the next year or so, I'd rather make things as comfortable as possible." He waved a hand, eyes staring out one of the windows.

"The limo is here and waiting." A sultry voice crooned, and I looked up to find a statuesque blond woman, hair pulled up on top of her head and lips lined with red lipstick and a pencil skirt/blouse combo was distracting to even me.

"Thank you Esmerelda. Stefani, if you would take this folder with you, those are your things in there. We will head down to the Research Center now."

As I stood, I clutched the folder tightly to my chest, taking a deep breath as my mind skittered, my brain telling me the importance of this moment. Not only was I working for the single most powerful man in the world, I was working on a nuclear reactor that had the potential to avert a war. In my short years on this planet, never had my life amounted to anything as it did now, and I knew this was my chance to finally get back on the path I had took what seemed to be years ago.

Stepping back into the elevator, I pushed myself into a corner, leaning against the wood-paneled frame for support. Much to my surprise, I felt a hand around my waist lightly, not so much that it felt forceful, but lightly to ensure I did not hit the ground if I collapsed.

"Is she alright?" I heard Esmerelda whisper and closed my eyes as the room began to spin, my mind wandering back to the psychologist my parents made me see years ago for this very problem.

Adrian replied with something I could not hear and when the doors opened, I all but shot out of the metal box, wanting to get as far away from elevator shafts and cables as I possibly could.

Turning around, I watched as Adrian and Esmerelda leaned in, whispering in hushed tones before she departed, and he walked towards me straightening his tie.

"Come." He gestured, and together we walked out of the front door and onto the sidewalk where a royal purple limousine waited. Adrian's drivers opened the door for us, and I dove inside, moving to the opposite end of the seat followed by Adrian who slammed the door behind us.

Feeling the leather against my thighs through my slacks, I looked around, trying to wrap my Midwestern brain around the magnificent automobile.

"This is incredible." I breathed, glancing over at him in childlike wonder.

He replied with his world-renowned smile, flashing brilliant white teeth so marvelously that my insides melted like butter. Feeling my face burn, I looked back down at the folder, opening it and turning to a few of the sketches so I could distract myself.

"So you are from Ohio, am I correct?" he asked, and I forced myself to look up, chewing on my bottom lip nervously.

"Yes." I nodded, and returned to the sketches.

"Listen Stefani…" he suddenly moved closer, knee brushing against mine before he jerked it away. I looked over at him, glancing down at the spot where we had touched then watched his face carefully, composed into a blank slate.

"I can tell that you're nervous. Take a deep breath, there is nothing to be afraid of." He assured me, flashing that smile once more and sending my heart skipping beats as well as embarrassment crawling through me.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, looking down. Much to my horror, Adrian let out a small chuckle, and I could tell he knew exactly why I was nervous, not because of this job, but because of him.

"I can assure you, there is nothing to be nervous about, including me." He smiled in a slightly egotistical manner that caused me to raise an eyebrow as I wondered if the sensitive and humble man I had seen on television had all just been an act.

Instead of saying anything, his involuntary admission that he was less than perfect suddenly put me at ease, and I found myself able to look at him without falling victim to unruly hormones and foolishness.

For the rest of the ride, he occasionally shot questions at me about my home life, but other than that we remained silent, watching the city of Manhattan go by through tinted windows.

It seemed eons before re reached the Rockefeller Military Research Center, approaching the highly-coveted grounds that my peers and I had discussed so many times back in lab. Driving through the gates, I stared out the window in awe and wonder, remembering back to the first time I had toured a nuclear power plant in Pennsylvania, staring up at the giant reactors through wide eyes.

After the limo stopped, Adrian got out and extended a hand like a gentleman, pulling me to my feet. Hardly able to contain my excitement, I bounced all the way into the research center, asking various questions about various things as diarrhea of the mouth took over and I found myself unable to stop chatting.

Almost skipping as I walked behind Adrian, we finally stopped in front of a door. Without knocking, Adrian pulled it open and I found myself blinded by a bright blue light that caused me to through my hand up over my eyes.

"Good afternoon Jon." I heard Adrian say.

"Hello Adrian." A soft and ghostly voice replied. Daring to pull away my hand I squinted, my eyes adjusting as colors and shapes formed in the room. As things began to make sense, a human form emerged, and I found myself looking into the white eyes of none other than Dr. Manhattan.

Clapping my hands over my mouth I gasped, jumping back with wide eyes as I stared at a very naked man who had been likened to a God.

I was so shocked that I didn't even notice as a lithe brunette walked into the room, shiny brown hair tumbling down her back and swinging with each step. She had high cheekbones and sparkling eyes, her face basking in youth as she smiled.

"Adrian." She blinked.

"Laurie, good to see you. I'd like to introduce you both to Stefani Mignon, chemical engineer. She'll be helping with the nuclear reactor." He said smoothly, and I flushed as six eyes settled on me.

"Nice to meet you Stefani, I'm Laurie." She extended a thin arm. I took her hand, her own clamping so tightly against mine that I was momentarily stunned. As she let go, I rubbed my hand, turned to Dr. Manhattan.

"Yes, nice to meet you." I added, making no motion to shake my hand so I simply bowed my head, willing myself not to glance down at his nakedness.

"Let's say we get to work shall we?" Adrian clapped his hands together, and I forced a smile on my face, having no idea of just what I had begun in my life.


	2. Surprises

**A/N: I DO NOT own **_**Watchmen**_**, or the rights to the song **_**Venus in Furs **_**by The Velvet Underground. **

**Surprises**

_**November 13**__**th**__**, 1984**_

With each day that fell off the calendar, my life began to sync into an endless blur of unexciting habit, the initial excitement of my job trickled away like rain into the sewer, replaced with endless frustration and a serial routine that wrapped its manacles around me, making me a slave.

Each morning was the same, I awoke to a crappy apartment and hit the snooze button a record number of times before jumpstarting my day with a quick shower. My hair went up into a bun and rushing out of my apartment with record speed, a bagel and coffee became a routine habit.

I cannot say I am quite suited for spontaneity, but when trapped in a world where I did the same exact thing at the same exact time, I yearned to be jerked away by something thrilling and surprising. I was still young after all, and had spent my teenage years hunched over books and term papers, attempting to keep the stellar record I had created for myself. I had never spent my college years partying the night away with frat boys or dancing on tables, blood rushing with liquor. Instead, I had found myself at my home under the watchful eye of my parents. To say I had never quite experienced my childhood would be an understatement, and watching as my friends continued to have fun through college, I was here now, working a dream job that was not quite a dream.

In the midst of it all though, I found solace in the beautiful diagrams and work that was fit for kings. Running my fingertips across the metal of the nuclear reactor I could close my eyes, numbers flowing across my vision even when I surrounded myself with the blackness behind my eyelids. The boredom and emptiness I felt in my monotonous days was replaced with a kind of joy I could not explain when I bent over equations, the numbers and symbols giving me secret joy that I knew I would never find in a person.

The charm of working with the most handsome man on the face of the planet never quite wore off though, as each day I connected with him more and more on a personal level. For me, a simple smile could mean the most in the forging of a friendship. I was quickly developing my first peer relationship, something that was both a milestone and a huge accomplishment for me as I was able to get over my nerves long enough to have an actual conversation with him.

And then, there was Dr. Manhattan, the man who could do everything and anything. While I never actually spoke to him, his intimidating form still set me on edge as he spoke in that hollow voice, milky white eyes seeing things I would never know or understand. Being raised in a conservative Christian household, my parents were less than thrilled with the idea of a man who likened himself to a god, but what else could he be? He was certainly not human, what was left?

It may have been his silence that intrigued me the most. No one knew much about Dr. Manhattan's life before the accident, but when I watched the way he communicated, staring past people as though he was in a different time, I wondered if he had ever truly been connected to humanity. His hollow voice spoke of a man who did not know emotion, and when I watched him speak with Laurie, reaching out to stroke her hair gently or caressing the side of her face, I wondered if he truly did care for her, or was just pretending.

Could a man who had been likened to a god truly care for anyone? Could he really have a place in his heart for another human being when he was so far away from emotion? I was certain that he was completely detached from humanity, and nothing would change that.

"Stefani!"

I looked up from my messy notes, slamming my pencil down and turning around as Adrian walked into the room, rolling up the sleeves of his silk shirt and brushing a strand of blonde hair behind his ear. Rubbing my eyes, and stretching slowly. Leaning on the small desk that had been dragged in for me, he crossed his legs and arms, glancing at his watch before looking down at me.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" he asked, a question that immediately caused dread to sink into my stomach. Generally every night I got off around six, barring any emergency or extra work, but the thought of spending any extra time with a glowing blue man who refused to acknowledge my presence made me want to rip out my hair, especially when my brain was essentially fried for the day.

"Um, no. Why?" I chanced to ask, glancing up at Adrian and silently praying that he would not ask what I am expecting.

"I was wondering if you might come to dinner with me and a few other scientists tonight? A few researchers from the southern base are in town, and I wondered if you might join us."

Quickly, my impending dread transformed into blossoming excitement as my stomach leapt in my throat at the thought of having dinner with not only Adrian, but some of the top scientists in the world. Struggling not to shoot from my seat in joyous glee I swallowed, searching his face for a jest.

"Are you serious?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and glancing up at him.

"Well yes." He replied, a grin crossing his handsome face as he revealed straight white teeth that made my stomach flop. I had forgotten just how handsome he was, if that was even possible.

"So, how about I swing by your place around eightish?" he raised his eyebrows, and I nodded ecstatically in reply, crossing my shaking hands and interlacing my fingers.

"Wonderful, I'll see you then." He smiled, hopping off my desk and turning around. About halfway to the door, he turned back to me, walking backwards and clapped his hands over his mouth.

"Dress nice!"

I opened my mouth in response, but before I could come up with something I found myself facing Adrian's back once more as he opened the door to Dr. Manhattan and Laurie's quarters and departed.

Glancing down at my watch, I checked the time, before collecting my mess of notes and clearing my desk of all the unnecessary clutter that has accumulated throughout the course of the day. Grasping several empty coffee cups, I discarded them into a small overflowing garbage can beside my desk and stood up, smoothing my slacks and letting my hair down, rearranging it into a ponytail.

"You are having dinner with Adrian tonight?"

The cool voice was barely a whisper in my ear, sending such a chill up my spine that I yelped aloud, jumping and spinning around as my heart threatened to give out altogether. Upon turning, I found myself momentarily blinded as I stared right at Dr. Manhattan, his ethereal glow attacking my retinas and causing me to throw a hand up over my eyes.

When I finally pulled down my hand, I could have sworn that Dr. Manhattan had shifted in color, slightly darker so that I was able to look at him. Shaking my head, I blinked several times before looking into his white eyes for as long as I could, his ghostly gaze biting at me and causing unease.

"Jesus you scared me." I murmured cautiously. He said nothing in return, still staring at me before raising his head.

"You are have dinner with Adrian tonight, am I correct?" he asked again, this time cocking his head to the side as though curios. The way he stared at me felt as though he was looking right into my brain, watching the thoughts race in my head before I consciously understood them.

"W-well yes." I finally answered after a pregnant pause, trying to search his face for some hint of emotion.

He stared at me for what seemed an eternity, before simply turning around and walking away, leaving me utterly dazed and confused.

* * *

"No mom, everything is fine, I told you."

I strained my neck, clutching the phone between my head and shoulder as I pulled rollers out of my hair, letting outrageous curls tumble down my shoulders with volume that made me look like a lion. A very poufy lion at that.

Sighing, I glanced at the digital clock across the room beside my bed. It was already 7:20, and I still had yet to put on clothes and do my makeup, let alone try and tame my hair.

Ignoring the voice of my mother on the other end of the line, I frantically attempted to throw myself together, eyes flitting back and forth between the clock and the mirror as time slipped through my fingers.

Before I knew it, there were still three rollers in my hair as Adrian's voice came through on my intercom, grainy but nevertheless purposefully clear.

With a record-breaking lack of grace, I managed to tumble out of my room, trip down the hall and make my way down the stairs to the first floor where I would greet Adrian in the lobby, wearing a red dress with a sweetheart neckline, that I had bought two years ago and absolutely never thought I'd wear.

It was safe to say over that as the time had elapsed, I had put on a few pounds as well, and while it was nothing drastic, the size six dress was definitely a tight fit as I poured every inch of myself into the item of clothing, praying that if I breathed too hard it wouldn't split.

Down the steps I went in my dress, sucking in my stomach and holding my breath with each movement as I hoped I would not pass out. Teetering in a pair of strappy black heels, I stepped into the lobby of my apartment complex, looking out the front doors where Adrian stood outside his signature royal purple limousine, smoking a cigarette like a model from a haute couture ad campaign. Running a hand through my hair one last time, I took a deep breath, clutching the side of my dress tightly before stepping out into the night.

The cold air slapped me harshly, bombarding my skin and raising gooseflesh on my exposed limbs. I silently berated my foolishness for forgetting to bring a coat to shield me against the late fall air, and shivered, crossing my arms and holding them close to my body for warmth.

"You look absolutely stunning." Adrian smiled, putting out his cigarette and opening the door for me himself. Glancing up at him, I gave a small smile, shivering violently and Adrian put a hand on my back. I pushed myself into his touch, the warmth of his hand searing like a coal against my skin. Slowly, he pushed me into the limo and I was enveloped by heavenly heat, my skin awakening and my chills subsiding.

"You did not bring a coat?" Adrian asked as he climbed in after me, shutting the door and flexing his hands in purple leather gloves.

"I forgot." I shrugged honestly, and in an act of expected chivalry, he tore off his black fur coat before placing it around my shoulders as the limo began to move.

Instead of resisting like I knew I should, I fell back into the fabric gratefully, clutching it tightly and allowing myself to inhale Adrian's musky scent, closing my eyes as blood rushed into my body once more, the ache from the cold leaving.

After several moments of riding in silence I looked over at Adrian, who was dressed quite handsomely in a black suit with a royal purple tie and accents.

"Where is everyone else?" I suddenly asked, looking around the empty limousine.

"Well, there was a bit of a delay with the plane from Karnak, my base in Antarctica. They were not able to make it, so it will be just the two of us if that is alright." Adrian spoke.

I nodded quietly, slightly unnerved. I had gone out to pick up lunch with Adrian twice, as a simple gesture to remain friendly in the workplace, but for some reason when we were dressed in formal clothing, the thought of dinner meant so much more.

A part of me felt slightly uneasy, at the thought of going to dinner with my boss. It lingered in the realm of unprofessional, and the fact was there was no way in hell I was going to risk this job, not after everything I had struggled through after graduate school. The way Adrian had said it though, was undeniably casual, as though he saw this as dinner and nothing else. What was the problem with a dinner between friends, I had done it quite enough?

Another part of me could not quite deny the raging anticipation that blossomed within me like a bright red rose though. In the midst of it all, I was having dinner with Adrian Veidt, _the _Adrian Veidt. Even if he hadn't been the most intelligent man in the world, the last time I had been on a date had been…well, I couldn't even remember. The thought of a paid dinner and actual conversation with a member of the opposite sex was quite a big deal for me in this moment.

"You are apprehensive." He commented, and I turned to find him staring at me intently, as though studying me.

"I just…you're my boss. Among other things." I shrugged honestly, and Adrian flashed that glittering smile, causing me to melt like butter, forgetting all reasoning.

"Would you like to go back?" he asked, and I bit my lip, silently thinking. What did I have back home besides an unsatisfactory TV dinner and some bad sitcoms? I could at least get a decent meal out of it.

"No, no. I just…wanted to be certain that you were alright with this." I replied, and Adrian nodded.

"Well, as long as you aren't planning on suing me." He grinned once more, and I suddenly noticed the coldness in his voice, as though jokes were a complete foreign concept to him. I found myself wondering who was worse between both him and Dr. Manhattan, as both seemed to have a hard time exhibiting any true emotion. While Adrian's lips may have parted in a smile, he eyes spoke of a man who did not generally did not enjoy such things.

"I just wanted to tell you, you've been doing an absolutely terrific job with the reactor. We're getting more done than I had originally plan." He suddenly said, turning away from me and glancing out the window.

"Thank you. I've been wondering though, what exactly is Dr. Manhattan's purpose in all of this? Or more so, why do you need me if you have him?" I allowed myself to ask openly, praying that Adrian would not receive my question the wrong way.

He glanced towards me, before leaning forward and crossing his legs, giving me a glance of expensive leather shoes.

"Well, to say it without giving too much away, Dr. Manhattan's abilities will give the nuclear reactor properties that obviously cannot be found or created elsewhere, even by a brilliant scientist. Even before the accident the man was an incredibly gifted physicist, but now…" Adrian trailed off and I nodded.

"So why have me? I mean, why have a team of scientists when you have a man whose been likened to a god?"

"Dr. Manhattan knows everything and anything, but the importance of human contribution on this project is of absolute necessity. For one reason, would you prefer a product produced by a man who is seen as supernatural and potential disconnected from humanity, or a team of friendly and brilliant workers who are renowned in everything they do? Countries are simply more likely to jump at a human-made item. Also, Dr. Manhattan sees what Dr. Manhattan sees, not the perspectives of others. Perhaps you or another scientist would know a better way to do something, and vice versa. I need both sides of the spectrum on this project, not just him, and not just you guys."

The rest of the way there we conversed about various topics from work to my childhood. I was astounded that with each word, Adrian had a way of making me more and more comfortable, even in the circumstances. Soon, I found myself almost completely at ease, just as we pulsed up to a large building with huge glass windows and concrete walls.

Adrian opened the door and offered me a hand which I took gratefully, stepping out onto the pavement and clutching his coat to my body tightly. Straightening his jacket, he extended his elbow and I smiled, letting an arm slide into the crook as we made our way into 14 Wall Street.

"Can I ask you something?" I pursed my lips, turning to him as we made our way onto an elevator. Clutching his arm tightly, I bounced on my heels, feeling like the wife of a wealthy Hollywood actress out for a night on the town.

"Of course."

"Why is there no Mrs. Adrian Veidt?"

The minute the words left my mouth I wanted to suck them back in as Adrian tensed beneath me noticeably, his face slackening and hands balling into fists.

"You know, that was really out of line I'm sorry." I apologized quickly, slipping my arm from his but to my surprised he grabbed my hand tightly, clenching it harshly in his.

"No, I suppose it's only fair. I did ask you about your marital status once upon a time. The fact is, a man in my position, I do not have time for a woman, and if I were to make time, she'd have to be someone who was a match for me intellectually, something that you would imagine is quite hard to find." He replied arrogantly, and I raised my eyebrows as his intellectual comment, electing to keep quiet and not further ruin the evening.

Once Adrian dropped my hand I flexed it, surprised at just how tight he had been gripping.

With a flash of his smile we were seated at a new table for two, and brought the finest of wines and courses, each of which was more rich than the last, pushing the seams of my dress to a limit. With each glass I drained, I also found myself succumbing to the urges of a girl who had gone untouched for quite some time and who no longer cared about consequences, only taking action As my mind swam, I let my leg move across the floor beneath the table, brushing Adrian's so that he glanced at me, shifting awkwardly. Immediately, I pursued him, letting him know that it was not an accident and inched my foot up his leg, letting the toe of my heels land on his thigh.

"I think it would be safe to say you've had a bit too much to drink." Adrian said lightly, resting his hand on my ankle and removing it gently. I responded by leaning forward, letting my hand brush his and whispering aggressively.

"You take me out and get me drunk and the evening ends there hm?" I whispered, forgetting the reserved Stefani who did not believe in pursuing men, but being pursued.

"I think it might be time for both of us to retire for the evening. I don't know about you but I have no room for dessert." He ignored my statement, waving over the waiter who nodded and rushed away to get to check.

Leaning back in my chair, I closed my eyes, tilting my head back and letting my head rest as I swam in the clouds, my body light and my tongue thick. The alcohol raged in my bloodstream, freeing me of both my inhibitions and my common sense as I crossed my legs, lips pursed in a "sultry" pout.

"You know, my friends and I used to always argue whether or not you were gay. Wouldn't you just love to prove them wrong?" I slurred, leaning forward and grasping Adrian's hand, ignoring the flash of anger behind his usually cold eyes.

Adrian threw down several bills on the table before standing up, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair and slipping it on. Adamant and intoxicated, I stood up as well, swaying dangerously as Adrian rushed over with inhuman speed as I threatened to fall down and take the entire table with me.

Grasping me in his arms tightly, I lunged forward, catching his lips with my own without warning. As gently as he could muster, Adrian pushed me back, turning his head as I fell into his chest, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I think it's time to get you home." He grunted, and I cackled wildly, grabbing his hand and staggering past our table with the coordination of a man who just got his legs back after being paralyzed for several years.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you _are _gay." I murmured, and Adrian grabbed my wrist so violently I cried out through the alcoholic haze, pain shooting through my arm where he clenched it tightly, wrist clamped as though he was considering breaking it.

"Stefani…" he said, his voice low and dangerous, so frightening that I retracted from him, trying to pull myself from his grip and failing miserably. Pulling me closer to him, he forced me to look at him through wide and glassy eyes, my heart pounding away like an Indian drum.

Turning away, he hold onto my wrist still, pulling me into the elevator and finally letting go of my wrist once the doors closed behind us. Rubbing the skin tenderly I pouted, wincing slightly and leaned against the wall for support.

"That hurt." I murmured, and much to my surprise, a small smile crossed Adrian's face as he turned to me, a smile that seemed the slightest bit sincere.

"You hurt me, I hurt you." He said lightly and I tried to think of a comeback in my inebriated state. Finding none, I simply remained silent, sliding down onto the floor as even through the haze of alcohol, the elevator picked at my nerves.

"Come on now, up you get." Adrian bent down, putting his hands under my arms and attempting to bring me to my feet. As he leaned in, I felt myself eased by his smell and his careful touch, thinking nothing of his incredible volatile emotions. His voice was now tender and kind, nothing like the menacing man who had threatened to break my wrist only seconds before. Looking up, I studied his face carefully, before leaning in and pressing my lips against his, catching him off-guard.

"Damn it Stefani." He muttered into my mouth, pushing me back and I slammed into the wall, clutching onto his jacket for support as my legs threatened to buckle beneath me. Looking back on that night, I am glad I was not able to see just how pathetic I looked, legs turned inward and hands clutching to Adrian's lapel as I tried to steady myself.

"What am I going to do with you?" he muttered, and I looked up, batting my eyes outrageously and smiling.

"I can give you a couple ideas." I cooed, and threw out my chest, watching in girlish glee as Adrian glanced down at the swell of my breasts for just a moment before looking back up at me.

"I would never have pegged you to be this much trouble." He crossed his arms, amusement written all over his face. Adamant in all my drunk glory, I smacked my behind in a pronounced manner, shaking my bottom at him like a French whore and grinning wolfishly.

"Yes I am trouble. Why don't you do something about it?" I raised an eyebrow, backing into him so that my backside brushed against his crotch. A giggle erupting from my mouth, I grinded against him for a moment, dancing like the pathetic floozy. Much to my surprise, Adrian laughed, putting his hands on my hips and pushing me away once more. I took the cue and turned around, raising my hands above my head and swaying back and forth as I sung _Venus in Furs _in my head. Moving my hips back and forth I twirled, tilting my head back and smiling.

Once the elevator dinged I turned back to Adrian, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him out with the strength I thought I had. Pulling on his coat, I wrapped it around me and turned to face him in front of the door, standing on my toes and planting the softest of kisses on the corner of his mouth, a kiss that he did not resist as he had the others.

Stepping outside when climbed into his limo, where I crossed my legs, leaning close to him once the door closed and whispering in his ear.

"So, your place or mine?" I breathed, letting my tongue graze his earlobe and feeling him shift beside me. Turning slowly, he inhaled deeply, before taking one of my hands in his and bringing it to his lips, closing his eyes.

"It would be a lie to say I do not want to but we can't." he breathed, placing my hand no his lap gently and staring into my eyes.

"Why not? Come on Adrian, I'm a big girl. Just one night, that's all." I pleaded, leaning over and letting my chest brush his arm. He glanced down at the spot, swallowing, and for the first time in possible history, I watched the resolve of Adrian Veidt weaken, proving that in all his glory, he was a man, a very human man at that.

"I'm your boss." He murmured quietly, and I kissed him on the cheek, slowly letting my lips graze his jawline and feeling myself grow excited, warmth blossoming in my chest and between my legs for the first time in a long time.

"And right now we're off the clock. You can't be all work and no play." I tilted my head to the side, before sitting back and lifting my dress up slowly.

"What are you doing?" Adrian stared, and I pulled it up above the waistband of my panties before slowly pulling them off.

"Stefani!" he exclaimed, turning around quickly and I responded by balling up the fabric and tossing it at his face. Much to my surprise, his hand shot out with inhuman speed, and he caught them just before the came into contact with his cheek.

Clutching the fabric tightly, he gazed at it, fingering the material delicately, his fingers grazing the lace gracefully. As I watched him, I pulled my dress back down, moving closer to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. Adrian turned towards me, taking the pair of panties and opening his jacket, shoving them into an inside pocket and swallowing visibly.

"One time." He said quietly, and I smiled, nodding and putting a hand on the side of his cheek. Turning his face towards mine slowly, I leaned in, pressing my lips against his own once more. Apprehensively, Adrian applied pressure, kissing me back and leaned forward, his tongue probing my closed lips and silently asking allowance.

Opening my mouth, I allowed him to, my tongue crossing his as I tasted his mouth hungrily, my hands running through his perma-styled blonde hair. The way Adrian kissed me back was forceful, dominant, and it was evident as he bit down on my lip, pushing me onto my back and spreading my legs that it was the first time he had sexual contact in a while, his eyes hungry with desire just like my own.

Moving down, Adrian ran his tongue across my jawline, licking and nibbling softly before slipping a hand down between my thighs, slowly working his way up as his lips grazed my neck. I tilted back my head, offering myself to him completely, my womanhood growing slick with arousal as each moment passed.

With purpose, Adrian let his hand just grave the sensitive flesh of my vagina, brushing the inflamed skin and causing me to cry out in pleasure, a dull throb beginning to form between my legs. Taking a bit of skin between his teeth, he scraped my neck, letting his tongue follow where his teeth bit as he sucked on the skin tenderly. Skimming my entrance, Adrian delicately traced the lips of my vagina, all the while letting his mouth play across my neck. Teasing me, he brought my hips forward, slipping a finger inside of me and crooking it, bringing a gasp from my lips as I arched my back and jutted my hips forward, causing him to penetrate me further.

Removing his finger, Adrian chuckled into my mouth, before slipping the appendage into my own. I sucked on it roughly, tasting myself and staring into his eyes, my body literally aching for his touch.

Suddenly, the vehicle came to a stop, and we both sat up, glancing out the window as we arrived upon Adrian's penthouse. Adjusting his clothes, I watched as he shoved a hand down his pants, moving himself around and glancing at me before throwing open the door. Sitting up, I pulled my dress down and followed suit, trying to keep myself upright as I stumbled after him, my legs shaking beneath me.

We had barely entered the elevator before he threw me against the wall, attacking my mouth savagely and crooking my leg around his waist. Moving a hand down, I allowed myself to run over the pronounced bulge in his pants, feeling his erection. In response, he gasped into my mouth, wrapping his arms around me and shoving his tongue into my mouth violently.

Once the doors opened, he grabbed me, wrapping my other leg around his waist and carried me to his bedroom, lips never leaving mine.

Entering his dark room, he set me down into purple Egyptian cotton sheets, grabbing the strained zipper of my dress and pulling it downward, freeing my body of its tight enclosure. Sitting up, I pulled the dress down, tossing it onto the floor and reached back to unhook my bra. Grasping the straps, Adrian all but ripped it off of me, before grabbing one of my breasts and pinching my nipple roughly.

I moaned, leaning back as Adrian leaned down and took my nipple into his mouth, biting down and sucking so that I spread my legs, grinding my hips against him and grasped the sheets.

In no time, he crawled on top of me, ripping his clothes off and grabbing my legs. Placing them over his shoulders, he pounded into me, each thrust aggressive and animalistic, growls escaping his perfect lips and pleasure radiating throughout my body.

"Just once." He said that night, a statement that would quickly become a lie. Over the course of the next year we would spend countless evenings together, tangled up in one another's bodies, Adrian teaching and letting me experience new types of pleasure I would never have envisioned before. Of all the firsts I experienced with him, the nights I screamed his name as I climaxed, none of it would even compare to how it felt being with Him.

It would never compare to being with Jon.


	3. Jon

**A/N: I DO NOT own **_**Watchmen**_**.**

**Jon**

_**November 16**__**th**__**, 1984**_

In the days following my drunken escapade with Adrian, one physical episode blossomed into many, our relationship gradually shifting each night after-hours. During the day, we spoke to one another with guarded tones, noticeably tense and foolishly stiff as we attempted to make no convergence between our work and personal relationship, not even acknowledging the fact that we were more uncomfortable at the Research Center because of it.

Despite the evident unprofessional wrongness of it all however, Adrian and I had another date set up for next week, and even though my mind told me what I was doing could potentially jeopardize my future, I looked forward to it with the childlike glee of a kid awaiting the arrival of Christmas. No longer did I merely look upon it as a simple opportunity for a nice meal and conversation, but a nauseating longing to be in Adrian's arms again and have him gaze across the table at me with those shimmering eyes, as though I was the only thing he was thinking about.

The night of our drunken romp had extended into a weekend, full of panting beneath damp sheets and whispered stories about our lives. I listened, enraptured, to his tales of adventure from the glory days when vigilantes ruled the streets, and justice was done, not left to the justice system which had fallen slave to corruption.

And I listened to each word, completely unable to believe everything he had seen and none, not a grey hair streaking his head, not a wrinkle on his beautiful face. In that weekend, Adrian obliterated the feelings of perpetual loneliness that plagued me. It was nice to simply have companionship, someone to talk to besides my parents.

The Monday we returned to work, we both agreed that for the good of the job we were doing, in no way shape or form could our sexual relationship impair the way we worked, so, I arrived at the Research Center, clad in the most unflattering outfit I could find, hair pulled back and face devoid of any makeup, leaving scars and blemishes out in the open, and freeing me of the nuisance of attempting to look good when working.

Much to my surprised, when I looked up from my desk I saw Adrian walking towards me, a cup of coffee in hand that I knew could only be for me as he didn't partake in the drink. Pushing my own cup aside, I found myself suddenly wishing that I _had _put myself together as a blush tore through my skin, heating my cheeks brightly. The gesture was so small, but spoke volumes and I could not stop the smile that blossomed across my face as Adrian set the cup down before me, steam rising through the plastic lid.

"Cream and sugar, I was not sure of your preference." He spoke, and I looked down quickly, putting a hand on my cheek to shield him from my uneven skin.

"That's fine. Thanks, I really appreciate it."

With that, Adrian walked away leaving me alone and forced to look back down at the jumble of numbers on my desk, mashed up into a series of equations which had successfully turned my brain into mush as I found myself struggling over an impossible solution.

In a matter of minutes, the things I had loved the most had turned against me, sending aches of pain through my head and building frustration which threatened to send a scream from my throat as I erased and rewrote over and over again, biting a bloody sore in my lip. I felt like an illiterate child, struggling and stumbling as they tried to read aloud amidst the giggles and groans of classmates, only now, I was my biggest critic. I was facing imperfection, something I neither handled or tolerated well within myself.

With a sigh, I propped up my elbows, bringing my face to my hands and closing my eyes as numbers danced behind my lids. Momentarily yanked from my fervor as Adrian's voice rung out across the room, trembling with rage as he threw his hands in the air, waving them around erratically and shouting at the tiny television screen that linked us to Antarctica.

In truth, I doubted that Adrian was truly angry. He was the most composed man in the world, always keep his cool under any situation, through insults, attacks, and political disagreements. He addressed it all with an icy smile, fingers clasped with contemplation as though thinking of a way to mentally dismantle his enemies.

In this moment, he looked like some sort of crazed primate, and I wondered if perhaps there was another reason for his behavior. In our short few days together, I learned that Adrian was the master of manipulation. In all his heroic smiles for the world, deep beneath, there was a man who seized the world with an iron fist, claiming what was his in any way he had to. Whenever he acted a certain way, it was for a specific reason, a reason which while I may have never known, Adrian excelled at getting what he wanted or needed from it.

As I watched him, I took a sip from my coffee, letting the hot liquid slosh around my mouth before swallowing. Never had I seen Adrian look less than perfect, it was as though nothing of him ever fell apart, he was always whole, complete, perfection. Put together to the finest detail with not a hair out of place. Adrian completely astounded me as I continued to learn more and more about him each day and in that, further uncover the truth that he was not the perfect gentleman that the world knew, but a different man entirely.

Returning to my desk, I continued to look at my things, staring until the numbers blurred together and my vision became unfocused, brain running around in circles as I tried (and failed) to get myself back on track. I found it simply amazing, how one problem, one bump in the road could completely undo and unnerve me, sending years of hard work down the drain as I whimpered with my head in my hands, temple throbbing. For an entire half hour I sat there, tapping pencils, humming tunes, and doing everything I could to keep myself from losing my mind at the very evident fact that I simply could not do this. With a sigh, I stood up, my chair pushed back with my calves as I thought about making my way to the bathroom where I could splash cold water on my face and perhaps refresh my mind.

Bending down, I sorted through several pieces of paper, covered and scribbles and sloppily scrawled numbers organized into complex equations and formulas. As I moved a few sheets to one side of my desk, a pair of hands suddenly landed on my waist, causing me to just about jump out of my skin at the announced contact.

Heart beating rapidly I turned around to find Adrian, a small smirk playing on his lips at my surprise.

"I did not mean to startle you." He said apologetically, and I found myself wondering if just perhaps he enjoyed startling me. He knew that there was no way I would have heard him sneak up on me, and it would have been one thing to call out my name as he approached, but instead he physically touched me, causing my body to soar into a terrified frenzy that would take several moments to come down from.

"You scared the shit out of me." I muttered, suddenly remembering that I was free of makeup, and wore a skirt and jacket combination that clung to my full breasts, skimming the rest of my body and giving me the appearance of a tent. It appeared my plan had been backfiring, and not in a good way, for now I felt self-conscious beneath Adrian's gaze, wondering if he was studying my acne scars and flyaways.

"I assure you that was not my intention, I actually need to speak with you about something." He said, amusement slipping from his tone as his voice transformed from casual, to icy and emotionless.

"Alright." I nodded my head, urging him to continue.

"I will be heading to Karnak in the up and coming days, two or three. I hope that you will be able to carry on your work smoothly in my absence, and I do not mean to put pressure on you, but in these stages of planning it is of the utmost importance that you and Jon keep up with the pace. I know you have not worked with Jon much, but he's nothing shy of incredible, brilliant to work with. I hope you two can get along well together, I'm aware that he can be a little…intimidating."

At this statement I attempted no to chortle. Of course he was intimidating, he was just shy of being a God. And if it weren't for his abilities to transform just about anything, see the world around him, and all-knowing mind, there was also the fact that his milky white eyes remained absent of pupils, and then there was his apparent disconnection from humanity. The way he spoke and looked about things, it was as if he saw them more than he saw human beings themselves. I had seen the way Laurie looked at him, a longing in her eyes that spoke of a woman who was missing something she once had.

"When will you be leaving?" I asked, trying not to think about the fact that I would be working alone with Dr. Manhattan for a possible three days. Just the thought sent ravenous butterflies through my stomach, tumbling and flitting about violently.

"Within a few hours. I have to say, I will be missing your presence."

Nothing could have prepared me for the statement and I momentarily found myself blown away, wondering if Adrian had just said what I thought he had. Had he indeed just insinuated that he would _miss _me?

"What?" I breathed, daring myself to look into his exotic eyes. As I did, I noticed a glint of playfulness behind them, playfulness that set me uneasy. In the back of my mind, my brain screamed out in warning, knowing that there was a chance Adrian was doing this all for a reason. The dinner, the late cancellation of his workers, what if it had all been part of some elaborate plan to get me in bed to begin with, and not solely for sex? It sounded preposterous, but I couldn't help but wonder if there was an ulterior motive beneath every word he said to me.

"Do not look so surprised. We've been sleeping with each other for a few days now, a night without you will certainly be different. The way you feel when you climax is really quite extraordinary."

Without warning, blood rushed to my face, flooding my white cheeks and heating them bright red under the statement which had no place in the Research Center. I always assumed that I would be the one to accidentally cross the line here, however it assumed that Adrian would be the one. Then again, he was my boss, and I supposed whatever he had the right to do or say just about whatever he wanted, so long as I didn't oppose.

"And I will most certainly miss the expression on your face right now. I find it quite humorous, for someone who speaks the way you do in bed that you flush so intensely. If I recall correctly, the other night didn't you say you 'loved my cock'?"

By this time, it was apparent that Adrian was simple attempting to make me squirm, and was quite enjoying it. Indeed, he as succeeding as I looked away. The way I was raised, sex was just not something that should have been addressed outside of the bedroom. It was one thing, when Adrian and I were in bed and I found myself screaming all sorts of things in the heat of the moment, but it was another while I was simply carrying out my daily routine to have such explicit details announced into the air for anyone to hear.

"And not to mention what you did last night. I must say, I wonder how you got quite so skilled in the act of fellatio, because I've certainly never been taken quite so deep before."

"Will you stop!" I hissed angrily, cringing under his words as he laughed, stepping forward and putting his arms around me, resting them at the small of my back.

"Relax Stefani, I'm joking, although I suppose I do enjoy the nature of our relationship. Yet you will always in my eyes remain and brilliant and respected engineer, I know that is what you worry about the most. I haven't forgotten about what is inside your head, and neither should you. I can see you sometimes doubt yourself, yet you fail to see just all of your accomplishments."

I was at a loss for words, momentarily stunned at Adrian's praise and assurance that just maybe, his perspective of me would not be affected by my stupid decision to engage in sexual activity with him. With raised eyebrows, I simply looked up at him wordless, mouth open like a gaping fish.

It was rare that I was ever given praise, something that was quite strange for my accomplishments in age. Of course during the course of my college career, I was hailed for my educational success and before that excelling in academics, but back home, my parents refrained from giving me praise, only criticism. I knew that they were proud of me, however they shared the view that inspiring someone to be better would get them further than showering them with compliments. And it was true, because with the promise of nothing but my mistakes pointed out, I pushed myself more and more, yearning for commendation.

The feeling was strange to me, and in that moment, my heart swelled with devotion for Adrian. Standing on my toes, I pressed my lips to his passionately, cupping his face in my hands as I could think of nothing else to do but simply kiss him.

He chuckled into my mouth, holding the contact until I pulled away, unable to keep myself from beaming as tears threatened to prick the back of my eyes, my body churning with emotion.

"Sorry." I said softly and he smiled grasping one of my hands in his and tracing the back with his thumb.

"Don't be. You should know just how incredible you are, and you deserve to be told that. I'll see you in a few days." He finished softly, dropping my hand and retreating, leaving me stunned, elated, and someone upset as he walked away. I couldn't deny that a small amount of resentment began to fill my heart in that moment, for the fact that my own boss had said these things to me after only a few days, yet my own parents never had. I was their only child, and every parent's child was supposed to be their pride and joy. I understood their reasoning, but that did not take away the sting of not even having been told that I had made them proud.

Sitting down once more, I found myself somewhat inspired by Adrian's words, and returned to the formula I had been working on with new life, wanting nothing more than to prove that he was right, and that I _was _something special. It was only 15 minutes later when I once again found myself frustrated, and wondering just how it might feel to put a gun to my temple and pull the trigger (a little dramatic I know, but I _was_ a math nerd after all).

As I glanced at the numbers once more, I tried to wrack my brain for a different angle, wondering if there was something I was just not seeing that had led me to such an incorrect solution. As I leaned down, nose almost touching the paper while I gazed at my horrible handwriting a soft voice spoke behind me, causing me to jump for the second time that day, this time banging my nose on the desk.

"Fuck!" I screamed as I sat up, bringing a hand to my face as the bridge of my nose screamed out in pain. Touching the skin tenderly, I spun around to face the perpetrator and found myself gazing up at Dr. Manhattan's blue form.

I forgot my pain, simply staring up at him before my eyes involuntarily shifted to his nakedness, manhood close enough to touch. Much to my horror, as if my glance hadn't been obvious enough, my face heated once more, betraying my thoughts and emotions with a brilliant red blush.

"You have written your second equation wrong." He suddenly said, and I swallowed, my throat suddenly dry as my mind when completely blank, tongue numb.

"W-what?" I stuttered dumbfounded.

"Your formula is not written correctly, it is why you have been coming up with an incorrect solution. Would you like my assistance?"

It took me a moment to remember just where I was and as to what he was referring to, and in an attempt to compose myself I nodded, looking down at the floor so that I would not be forced to look upon him.

Without warning, he stepped forward, taking my pencil and grasping it delicately between two blue fingers. Taking the lead point to my paper, he began to write swiftly and elegantly, each number so fine it looked as though it had been printed by a typewriter. Dragging the pencil across empty white space, I watched in awe as the equation came alive, connecting something within my brain as things finally began to make sense.

"I can't believe that. Two lousy symbols was standing in the way of my solving this." I breathed, unaware that I had spoken aloud until Dr. Manhattan responded behind me.

"You have overlooked the simplest of errors." He commented and I looked up, forgetting about my embarrassment while simple astonishment overwhelmed me, after something I had struggled with for so long was solved within a matter of seconds.

"Thank you Dr. Manhattan." I said softly and looked up, my eyes meeting his own.

In that moment, as we both stared into one another I felt something stir within me, a rumble of indecipherable emotion that seemed to bang through my body, bouncing off organs like some sort of pinball machine. I wanted to look away, but I simply couldn't take my eyes off of him, his own seemingly pulling me into him.

The way he looked at me seemed as though he could see into the very depths of my soul, viewing the essence of my humanity, and to be looked at that way caused just an incredible sensation that could not be denied. It was exhilarating, exciting, and overwhelming all at once, and as I stood there, I silently wished that he would look at me like that forever.

"Please, call me Jon." He spoke, a ghost of a smile gracing his face and enhancing his features tenfold. This may have been the first time I felt as though I was truly meeting him, even after the time that had passed. I was no longer intimidated (well, just a little) by him, but now wanted to know him better.

"It's nice to meet you Jon." I smiled, sticking out my hand for a shake. This time, his smile grew and could not stop my own from doing the same. My innards seemed to all but melt beneath his face, warming like butter on toast and filling me with glee.

Grasping my hand firmly, he shook it and I jumped, glancing down as a spark of blue electricity pulsed from his fingers and disappeared beneath my sleeve, radiating throughout my arm before dissipating. The feeling was nothing short of enlivening, and I couldn't stop an audible gasp from escaping my lips, a cool tingle remaining on my flesh, raising the hairs under my jacket.

"I am sorry." He muttered, lowering his head and I could not stop the words from tumbling out of my mouth like vomit.

"No, it's felt good."

Immediately, I longed to suck the statement back in, wanting to smack my forehead against the palm of my hand for my stupidity, however much to my surprise, Jon simply laughed, a heart-warming sound that graced the walls of the labs, causing my heart to flutter like the wings of a butterfly. It was beautiful, the rich rumble that climbed from his lips and exploded into the air. Trying to access the recesses of my mind, I attempting to continue conversation, not wanting to lead us into an awkward silence.

"Where's Laurie?" I found myself asking, having noticed her absence earlier that day.

"She's visiting her mother in California." He replied and I furrowed my brow.

I had always wondered exactly how Dr. Manhattan and Laurie had come to be. Here was a woman who looked like nothing short of a supermodel, with no extraordinary assets besides her looks that I could tell, who had snagged the world's most infamous being. It wasn't an insult, I would just have never though Dr. Manhattan to be involved in something such as…a human relationship. And even with that, perhaps I would have thought him gay before heterosexual, and he would be expected to be with someone extraordinary, definitely not ordinary.

"You wonder how we met. It was at our first Crimebusters meeting." He said softly as though reading my thoughts and I looked up, wondering if he really just had.

My momentary confusion in how he knew what I was thinking was forgotten however, when the mention of the word Crimebusters brought me to a sudden realization. I had not spent much time with Laurie, but something about her was vaguely familiar, I couldn't place it. It had always felt as though I had seen her somewhere before, long hair trailing down her back and it was now that I knew.

"She's Silk Spectre." I blurted out, almost chuckling with it. I always wondered, how the great heroes of old in comic books and films were never recognized, having nothing more than a mask. Silk Spectre revealed her face to the world, donning her signature latex outfit that drove the men of the country out of their minds, and I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit dumbfounded that I had not recognized her before. After all, her face had graced my television screen along with that of her mother's.

"She was Silk Spectre, now, she is just Laurie." He responded in a tone that almost seemed saddening. Shifting my gaze upward I stared at him again, and without a word he stepped backward, the room suddenly lightening hues significantly. In a loud ring and an explosion of color, a blast of wind sent me back to my desk and when I opened my eyes once more, he was gone.


	4. Cravings

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of **_**Watchmen. **_

**Cravings**

_**December 18**__**th**__**, 1984**_

The weeks flew by, accompanied by the arrival of late-fall weather which blew in with the wind, bringing brisk temperatures and snow flurries.

Having been raised in Ohio, I had come to embrace chilly winter weather, loving nothing more than the days I spent rolling around the snow with my father and my then-dog at the time, Simon. Bundled up protectively by my mother, I was able to enjoy packing heavy white snow in between my hands and lobbing them at my father when he wasn't looking.

There was just something about fall and winter themselves that resonated with me in such a way, I could hardly explain it. The moment the temperature fell, I came alive, turning my face to the cold wind as I snuggled up in thick sweaters and boots, joy rushing through me. Personally, I viewed winter as the coming as a new year (unorthodox yes), instead of spring, and once the cold weather came, so did changes.

And this coming winter would be the most magnificent of all, I could tell. It wasn't the way the snow fell pure white and early, or how I admired the on 5th Avenue in their warm stylish clothes. No, what told me that this coming year would be different, was the simple fact that I finally had someone in my life. Someone that I could call my own (to an extent).

The simple fact was, Adrian and I still had yet to acknowledge the fact that we had an actual relationship, however the way we had slowly evolved from two sexually-driven beings wanting nothing more than casual companionship had slowly begun to shift. For me, I began to notice the tiniest of things, the way I ached for him when he was away, and constantly harped over my actions, wondering if I was pleasing him. And Adrian himself, our "dates" turned into more than just opportunities for a sweaty romp. When he invited me out to dinner, he invited me back to his penthouse where we would simply sit up and talk for hours.

And it was more intimate than any sexual act I could even think of. More so than when Adrian sat between my thighs, caressing my swollen sex gently with his tongue, or when we clutched each other tightly, sweat dripping off our bodies as we panted and moaned. It was the most intimate of things, because we were so connected, simply by opening our mouths and engaging in a sanctimonious offering of our innermost thoughts, secrets, and feelings.

In addition to our blossoming relationship, my interactions with Jon became more pronounced as well. No longer did I find myself constantly horrified and intimidated by him, but steadily becoming more comfortable with each passing day. The two of began to converse more freely, although there were still times that Jon said or did things that scared me shitless.

All in all, it was safe to say that things were going well, especially one particular December afternoon when Adrian approached me at my desk as I worked on a diagram. Clad in a pair of grey slacks and a black turtleneck sweater, I looked up, my pinned-back hair tickling the nape of my neck. As I shifted my gaze, the chandelier earrings I wore brushed my neck, a gift from Adrian himself.

"Hi." I smiled, unable to stop myself as giddiness welled inside of me. It was sickening, to a point where I wanted to slap myself across the face so that I could return to reality, and once again become the Stefani Mignon whose number one priority was her work and nothing else. Unfortunately with my arrival to New York, that Stefani was gone, and this one was here to stay.

I had to admit though, as the weeks went by, something remained uneasy within me. A small part of me, the tiniest of voices pestered like a gnat, causing me to wonder if maybe, just maybe, there was an ulterior motive behind Adrian's actions. In truth, what we were doing was one of the most irresponsible and dangerous things Adrian could possibly do. He was the most famous man in the world, and I could destroy his squeaky-clean reputation, and there was no way he couldn't have known it.

Everything was just too perfect. Adrian was too kind, too timely, too romantic. Each and every one of his actions directed towards me was masked behind a that billion-dollar smile that was too sincere.

Was I simply being paranoid, or did I have a point? Were my silent inquiries just the rational part of me, trying to force myself to see the truth?

The biggest question however, was did I _want _to see the truth? I was so wrapped up in my supposed bliss that if perhaps my unfounded suspicions were correct, then maybe, just maybe, I didn't want to believe them.

And wouldn't that be exactly what he wanted? To count on my foolishness so that in the event I did discover the truth, I wouldn't be willing to face or accept it. He truly was a genius, in just about every aspect of his life.

"Just a quick question, what do you generally do for Christmas?" he asked, leafing through several papers on my desk and I swallowed, heart racing in my chest.

I hated what I had become, this idiotic girl who had been deduced to nodding excitedly and smiling each and every time Adrian approached me. Once upon a time not so very long ago, I looked upon girls who acted this way with a mixture of disdain and disgust, pitying them for the fact that they couldn't see the more important things in life. And now, I was one of those girls, and indeed, I was disgusted.

"Just dinner with my family. We fly out to Augusta to stay with some relatives for a few days, everyone comes in, all that jazz. Why?" I replied curiously as I tried to read Adrian's blank face, completely devoid of emotion and full of ice as usual.

"Well I was wondering if you would consider joining me and a few close friends at Karnak for a holiday get-together. I know it's quite a difficult proposition, family is of the utmost-"

"-Yes." I cut him off, the word flying from my mouth before I even had the chance to fully think what he had just said through.

Yes, Christmas was a family affair. For a majority of my family members, it was the first time we saw each other in a year, coming from across the country and visiting from different places. Year after year, indeed the routine was tiring and a bit wearisome after already having a big shindig at my home for Thanksgiving, however it was simply something we did.

As soon as I realized of what I just said, I was all but slapped in the face with the conscious acknowledgement of my actions. I was slowly and slowly losing my ability to think rationally and make decisions, I was becoming someone I didn't know.

The Stefani Mignon who had grown up in Ohio would barely give thought to skipping out on the family during Christmas, and even if she were to consider it, it would be talked over with family members to gather advice and issue a warning far enough in advance to avoid disappointing the family. She was a strong and independent woman, who while down on her luck, was happy to return home to two loving parents and an evening of watching old films.

That Stefani Mignon wore her hair up, and wore make up only on special occasions. She dressed professionally, but only to look presentable, not to show off her body. She thought about others, lived in the world, and believed hard work was the key to success.

I was no longer the young woman I had grown up priding myself in. Within the course of a few weeks, I was slowly turning into something unrecognizable, and the thought was frightening, as well as infuriating.

"I did not expect an answer so quickly I must admit. Listen, I want to say I know that our relationship may be a bit…confusing to you, and I can assure you that I certainly care a great deal for you. You must understand I'm not accustomed to having a girlfriend per say, and of course there's the press to worry about. But I just want you to know that…well, I enjoy being with you."

A mixture of emotions rumbling within me, I tried to smile, my lips breaking and revealing teeth in a way that seemed like a plaster mask. God, what the hell was I doing? What the hell was _he _doing? A part of me leapt for joy, fingers touching the sky with child-like excitement. The other part screamed loudly, warning bells going off in my head. The way he had said what had just been said was too planned, too perfect.

I found myself unable to do anything but sit there, trying to come to terms with my actions. What was I turning into?

"Listen, do you have plans for tonight? I know this is a little short notice but I was thinking maybe you could come over for dinner, I'll cook. How does that sound?"

_No._

"Yes." I spoke aloud, my mouth once again moving on its own accord. Sitting and staring up at Adrian, I watched as a slow smile crossed his face before he leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips then ran a hand through his hair.

"Wonderful. I'll be back around later to tell you what time."

With that, he walked away, and I bit my lip, sinking back into my chair with a massive slouch. Shaking my head, I tried to push the thoughts away and convince myself that there was nothing wrong with what I was doing. After all, I was 20 years old, it was about time I had a serious relationship, especially if I planned to marry and have kids at a respectable and still-safe age.

Phone calls from my mother in recent days had become more and more often, alerting me of wedding invitations sent to the house from college and high school classmates. They were beginning a new chapter in their lives, and here I was behind.

I wondered if perhaps my suspicions of Adrian were simply from inexperience. Maybe I was just nervous, afraid of getting hurt by the first man I had ever really let into my life, after all it made sense.

I needed to stop being afraid and embrace what I had with Adrian. Maybe I would be hurt, maybe I wouldn't either way, I needed to move into the realm of my love-life, and I needed to do so before it was too late.

"Damn." I muttered under my breath, leaning forward and resting my head in my hands. I was totally and completely overwhelmed by the conflicting emotion that I was feeling. It was as though the world was caving in around me, rapidly and violently with such force that it threatened to destroy me totally and completely. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted to do so many things but most of all, I wanted to shut out the infinite questions and thoughts in my head.

"You seem upset."

Jon's voice crept up on me, all but caressing my wracked form and soothing my frenzied body. Instead of the constant intimidation I felt in his presence, I was suddenly filled with a longing for him to accept me. Turning around, I looked up at him, gazing into his milky white eyes with impassioned hopefulness that I was certain he could see.

"Was it that obvious?" I said softly. There was something about Jon that was so comforting. It may have been his massive form which towered over me, or his soft voice which was subtly comforting. I was certain however that it was the way that he looked at me.

I noticed that each and every time Jon and I made eye contact, I was met with a studious gaze that seemed to look into my very being. It was as though Jon really listened to what I said, taking in each and every word carefully as though it was important, even if it wasn't. It was such a strange feeling, to have someone treat you as though you mattered, and I couldn't get over it.

"It would surprise you to know how easily the emotions of a young woman can be read."

Suddenly, a sound escaped my lips that I had not been expecting: a laugh. Giggling lightly, I let myself smile, joy only growing as Jon returned the gesture. Who would have believed that such a man would be funny as well?

"I suppose you're right." I shrugged, shaking my head then looked up at Jon excitement rushing within me as he gazed back intently.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked kindly.

His words wrapped around my heart, inducing an excitable warmth that left my entire body tingling in excitement.

"No I don't think so. What I really need is just to get out of this place." I returned honestly. In truth, I wanted nothing more than to disappear from the lab, away from Adrian and my inability to understand what Adrian wanted from me. It was all too much, like millions of birds chirping in my ear at once. I needed quiet soon, or I feared I would lose my mind.

"Somewhere such as Central Park?" Jon spoke, just as the location went through my mind.

Central Park, a place of majestic beauty that I had fallen in love with since coming to this city. The lush green trees, vibrant grass, and fantastical nature that engulfed 843 acres of land.

The way the trees stood tall, the air still, Central Park seemed to be the one place in Manhattan where the noise was muted, and no troubles existed. I know it was a silly fantasy, to believe that the place was as perfect as I envisioned each time I went, however it was hard to shut out the feeling I felt when I was there.

Like Holly Golightly's description of Tiffany's, Central Park gave me the feeling of a place where nothing bad could ever happen. It caressed me like the tender arms of a mother comforting her child, and relieved me of all my fears and troubles.

"Central Park is-"

"Your favorite place." Jon finished for me, and I simply stared at him.

The way I heard him describe things was that he could not see the future, only the future as it concerned him. I wondered if perhaps I had mentioned it in the near future, and then wondered something else…what else did he foresee in a future between the two of us? A blossoming friendship? A relationship? Sex?

Immediately at the thought a flush crept into my cheeks. Sex with Jon, what would it be like? How would it compare to the nights I spent in bed with Adrian? Could it? Would it?

Adrian was the first lover I had who was strong, certain, and experienced. He knew how to please a woman in many ways, instead of the clumsy nervousness I was used to. More than that though, he was dominant, from the way he would pin me down to his voice as he whispered into my ear darkly, pumping inside of me.

And what of Jon? How would he make love? Even now, as he stood naked before me, I wondered how it would feel to let my fingertips brush his glowing pectorals and brush my lips against his. We had touched but once, however I had not forgotten the feeling as those tiny blue sparks of electricity traveled up my arms. If a simple touch could do that, what about a kiss? What of his lips on my neck, between my breasts, brushing my hardened nipples?

Did he get erections? Was I observing the extent of his length? And I could not help but wonder how incredible it would feel for him to be inside of me.

Sex. I was thinking about _sex _with _Jon_, a thought that sent blood surging through my cheeks, coloring them bright red.

"You're blushing. Have I said something that embarrasses you?" John questioned and I dared myself to look up, unable to stop from noticing the smallest of smiles that played on his lips, as though he _knew _just what I had been thinking.

"N-no. I was just…." I trailed off, words failing me.

"Would you like to go to Central Park?" Jon then continued, giving me a break from the unsavory thoughts tumbling around in my dim-witted brain.

"Oh…well I didn't drive. I don't know if you take taxicabs much."

"There is no need. Hold onto me." He extended a well-muscled blue arm.

Curiously, I hesitated for a moment before taking it, wrapping my fingers around his wrist gently. Immediately, I melted against his heavenly touch, my body filling with a warm happiness, a burst of endorphins that soared like some sort of drug high. Jon's body was like a drug, propelling me into a new world with just the smallest of hits, and I wanted to party.

Suddenly, the world around us disappeared into a haze of blue light, a blinding explosion that sent a shock through my body with a blur. And then…

The cold air slapped against my skin, December air piercing my flesh like dozens upon dozens of needles. Shivering violently, I clutched myself tightly just as an intense wave of nausea tore through me, sending me doubled over as bile rose in my throat.

I fought the reaction violently, trying in vain not to vomit and waited for several moments before the sickness subsided. Looking up, I breathed, my breathe coming out in a stream of cold frost and it was then that I realized…I was in Central Park.

Not just Central Park, but Central Park engulfed in a beauty blanket of snow that sparkled under the snow, each flake shimmering like something out of a Tchaikovsky composition. The exquisite magnificence was simply indescribable, however nothing was comparable to the way I felt.

Nothing in the world mattered, not the war that loomed above our heads, not the way a heavy blanket of pollution covered our air, not even the insignificant yet world-changing drama that I was facing in my own life. No, nothing mattered because I was standing before the beauty of God, gazing upon a creation so wonderful that it warmed me, even in the blistering cold.

"You are cold." Jon suddenly said behind me and I turned around, forgetting he was with me, forgetting how I even got there. The statement made me aware of the intensity of the cold against my ill-suited clothing. Clad in merely a black suit, I shivered, my exposed legs aching against the cold.

"I should've brought a coat. It was all so sudden though. It's just so beautiful." I breathed as I gazed at Jon. In truth, I wasn't sure if I was really talking about the scenery, or the man who stood before me, somehow beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

"Come, I can warm you." He extended his arms and I stepped into them, his touch enveloping me. Within a matter of seconds, the air around me rose in temperature and I found myself no longer shivering, but standing comfortably amidst the snow and ice. For once though, that wasn't what I was thinking about. No, I was thinking about Jon.

He was handsome, beautiful, the way his skin glowed. It was entrancing, but more than anything, arousing.

I wanted-_needed_-to touch him. I needed to feel his skin under my fingertips, I needed to hear his voice. I needed to feel his lips.

Reaching out, I placed a hand on his broad chest, amazed by the incredible definition of muscle. He was solid, completely rock-hard contrary to his ghostly-looking form, and his skin was slightly cool. Gently, I trailed my hand across Jon's chest then shifted my gaze, moving up to trace the line of his jaw with my finger.

My heart pounded in my chest, my breathing quickened, and an intense arousal like nothing I had ever known grew within me, stirring inside my body and setting my sex on fire.

Forcefully, Jon wrapped a hand around my wrist just as my index finger reached his lip. Clamping me tightly, I continued to stare into his white orbs, overcome with a powerful desire that dominated just about every thought in my head.

"Kiss me." I whispered, leaning into him.

For the longest of moment, Jon simply stared at me then leaned in, placing his large hands around my face and pressing his lips against mine.

It was an explosion that blasted away everything I knew, soft currents of electricity dancing in my body and cooling me like menthol. I felt as though I could rise to my toes, floating on air. Hungrily, I opened my mouth and much to my surprise, Jon's tongue entered. The feeling was enough to cause tremors to wrack my body as I struggled with self-restraint, pushing my hips forward slightly and hoping it would alleviate the throbbing of my increasingly wet pussy. Wet within a matter of seconds in fact.

A magnetic force of energy rushed through my body so powerful that I twitched slightly, my body tensing as Jon held me in his arms. Without warning, he pulled away quickly leaving my lips waiting for nothing but air and robbing me of the incredible feeling that had just overpowered me.

Opening my eyes, I gazed up at Jon, my chest rising and falling rapidly as my body tingled, more alive than I had ever felt in my life.

"I apologize." Jon said quietly, and I simply continued to stare at him, gazing into his handsome face with intensity. I wanted him to touch me, kiss me, I wanted him like I had never wanted anything in my entire life, body and soul.

"Jon, I want you." I whispered, standing on my toes and leaning in to kiss him once more only to have him place a finger on my lip gently, stopping me in my place. Pushing me back ever so tenderly, I breathed into his touch, my body melting slightly with his rejection. The kiss had been so utterly powerful, how could Jon deny me after such an immense moment?

"No. Perhaps we should return before Adrian notices our absence."

_Adrian_. God damn it Adrian Veidt. Adrian, the most powerful, intelligent, and wealthy man in the world, the man who I apprehensively called my pseudo-boyfriend.

The man who was my first real boyfriend, making me wonder if perhaps something more would blossom between us in the future.

Adrian.

My insatiable lust and excitement quickly transformed into a sickening nausea that nestled in the pit of my stomach, guilt and confusion exploding within me before I even had a chance to put my thoughts together.

What the hell was I doing? I had a date with Adrian later that night, I was forsaking my family on Christmas for him, and here I was kissing another in the park. Who the hell was I? What was I becoming?

"Take me back." I said quietly, managing to get my voice out through a sharp croak. Jon said nothing, simply grasped my wrist and I closed my eyes as we disappeared, the world flashing around us before we arrived once more in the lab.

Without a word, I walked over to my desk and sat down, staring into empty space as my thoughts reverberated and jumped off the sides of my brain violently like some sort of fucked up pinball machine.

"Jon, I've been looking all over for you!"

The voice drew my attention, and as Laurie walked into the lab, her brunette hair swinging behind her back in an annoying fashion which reminded me of the girls I hated in high school, I suddenly realized I had a bigger problem here. I had not only wronged Adrian, but her. This was about more than my muddled confusion, there were more people to think about than just myself.

What the hell was I doing?


	5. Noel

**A/N: I DO NOT own **_**Watchmen**_**.**

**Noël**

_**December 25**__**th**__**, 1984**_

I was thrown from the blissful world of dreaming with the irritable sounds of the telephone, ringing on the dresser beside my bed.

"Damn it." I mumbled, rolling over and pushing up my sleep mask to reveal that it was six in the morning. An unholy hour for any human being to be awake on a holiday. Reaching out, I grasped the receiver and brought it to my ear, wanting to curse the person who dared call me at such an hour.

"Who is this?" I asked angrily, forgoing the traditional "hello" and wondering who dare disturb my sleep and solace.

"Stefani, I hope I didn't wake you."

The sound of Adrian's voice tore me from my slumber and I sat up quickly, pushing the mask off of my head and running a hand through my messy hair.

"Adrian! Sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No!" I lied, clearing my throat softly, fully knowing that I had been caught in a lie. Why I had lied about it in the first place was beyond me. These were the things that Adrian did to me, turned me from a sensible young women into a slobbering fool who was completely incapable of thinking for herself.

"Good, well I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and just remind you to be at the airstrip by eight. And the others may seem a bit intimidating at first, but I promise you they're not. Are you all packed?"

"Yeah, of course." Another lie.

"Good, I'll see you later tonight then. Have a safe trip."

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone, I pushed myself out of bed. Originally I had anticipated getting down to the airstrip as late as possible and changing on the plane. After all, I wanted to look my best for Adrian, but his call had indeed sparked something within me. My procrastination was abandoned, and without giving a second thought to the lost sleep I began sprinting around my bedroom, ripping clothes from hangars and tossing them into my tattered suitcase.

What I could not ignore, however, was the rising giddiness that emanated within me with the simply arrival of December the 25th. Christmas, my favorite holiday since childhood. I loved nothing more than the snow, the winter air, and the feeling of togetherness that came from being around family and friends.

There was a warmth that could not be generated by any sort of furnace or fire. There was warm eggnog and the promise of kisses beneath mistletoe. Green, red, and white décor, dabbed with bright silver glitter and the shine of tinsel around a large (artificial) Christmas tree. There was no substitute for Christmas.

It would be an understatement to say that every time Christmas rolled around, I turned into a child once more. The childish giddiness that blossomed throughout my veins was enough to send me jumping up and down with childlike glee.

On this particular Christmas, my glee had stemmed from more than the holiday spirit though. The past few weeks I found myself unable to rid my mind of the illicit kiss Jon and I had shared. It was so small, so simple, but had been the most passionate and mind-blowing experience of my life thus far.

I could not erase the memory from my mind. The way it had felt when our lips touched, sparks flying through my frame. Throughout the past few weeks, work had gone smoothly but much to my disappointment my conversation with Jon was limited to discussion about our work. He made no mention of the encounter and neither did I, although every night I wondered in vain would it would be like to hold him and have him again.

My frustration only built with conflicting emotion. Who was I to choose? I still had not told Adrian what transpired between Jon and I, and if it was nothing I certainly wouldn't have. But the problem was, it _wasn't_ nothing. The gifts that continued to pile up in my apartment caused a level of hatred and self-loathing I never thought possible.

I cared for Adrian, I really did. On top of that, there was no denying the opportunities he had given me. It was I that initiated our relationship, putting our professional life in jeopardy out of uncontrolled sexual desire, and now I was lusting after another man. It was disgusting and pathetic, but more than that it was simply wrong.

Swallowing down my inner angst, I picked up a dress, glancing it at it before running my fingers up the fabric. I had picked it up a few days ago, along with a few sets of lingerie I hoped to surprise Adrian with during our stay. Holding the dress up to my body and I smiled, spinning around like a little girl. The black number was slim, hugging my body like a glove and skimming over the curves I fought so hard to keep in shape since my escapades with the world's most famous man began. After all, I had to look good for him. Not every girl got to sleep with an idol.

Tossing the dress into a tote I stared at myself in the mirror, biting my lip. The plane ride to Antarctica would be hours, but I needed to make a good impression on Adrian's friends, and if Silk Spectre was just an example of one of them, I really needed to be on my game. It would be evident by my presence that I was more than just an employee of Adrian's, and I needed to prove I was worthy of being his lover.

The dress was completely inappropriate for daytime, but I wanted to be comfortable on the ride there. Finally, I settled on a sweater-dress with tights and boots to keep me warm, along with a stylish pea coat.

After the duration of two hours, I finally found myself looking somewhat passable for the ride and rushing out of the door as a car came to pick me up.

My mother's reaction to my announcement that I would not be making it home for Christmas came as more of a shock than anything. Instead of getting angry like I expected and insisting I spend the holiday with the family, she simply replied that I was a grown woman, and was free to make my own choices.

I suppose she was right. I was well into my twenties, I couldn't count on my mother and father to continue making decisions for me and dictating my life. I did however leave out the details of who I would be spending Christmas and where. The constant nagging that had begun to arise with the approach of my 25th birthday to get a husband was getting increasingly annoying.

Of course someday I wanted to get married, I wanted to have kids. Although I was on the fast track, some of the girls I went to high school with were already starting families. After all, I only had a window of a few years.

I was doing something I loved though. It sounded selfish, but I didn't want to give up my career just yet. Not while I had so much left. The opportunity Adrian had given me opened the door to any job I wanted in the future. The golden brick road lay before me, and I wasn't ready to give that up for days full of diapers and sobbing.

Besides, what sort of mother would I be hunched in a lab all day as opposed to taking care of her children? I wanted to _be _there to watch my children grow and flourish into the adults they would become. I couldn't do that while I was off exploring the world, working on life-altering products and exploring who I was as a human being. A child simply did not fit into the plans. Not to mention a finding a suitable father.

I pondered these things all the way to the private airstrip where (one of) Adrian's luxurious jets waited, surrounded by a small crowd. Slightly nervous, I grabbed my things from the car and began to make my way over to the plane, catching no sight of Laurie or Jon. I would have even been grateful for her presence at this point, but instead found myself facing a group of strangers.

"Hello, I'll take that for you miss." Said a voice and I nearly jumped, spinning around to face one of the stewards.

"Oh…thank you." I breathed, letting him grasp the handle of my suitcase and roll it to an undisclosed location. Standing awkwardly, I quietly looked around nervously, trying not to intrude upon the ground of intimidating men and a few women who stood in a circle talking to one another.

"Hi there, you must be Stefani." Came a voice, and I dared myself to look up at the group as a man with glasses broke apart and came towards me.

He had dark hair which was slicked back and an extremely kind face, almost that of a boy. Just by looking at him I was soothed, taken by the warmth of his voice and his complete friendliness. Smiling, he bared white teeth and extended a hand.

"Yes, I'm Stefani." I allowed myself to smile and shook it, feeling slightly more comfortable.

"I'm Dan. Adrian's told me about you, it's nice to meet you."

"You too." I smiled. Immediately, I was reminded of a young boy who spent a majority of his time reading comic books while other children played during recess. Dan seemed to be reserved, guarded yet kind at the same time. With thick glasses and a large frame, I wondered how he and Adrian knew one another. Was he another scientist? He didn't strike me as the sort, and I'm certain I would have come upon him at least once or twice if he was working on the reactor. Who was he exactly, that was the million dollar question.

"Do you work for Adrian as well?" I asked, my curiosity piquing.

"I guess you can say that. Once upon a time." He chuckled, as though the two of them shared some old joke that certainly would not be revealed to me. With an inner shrug I smiled, looking back towards the group. Some faces were familiar, although I had never had a real conversation with them. Others were strange.

"Here, let me introduce you to everyone else." Dan said softly, putting a hand on my elbow and I let him guide me gently to the circle. As the fierce winter wind blew I placed my arms around myself, tightening my coat and wising I had worn thicker tights.

"Guys this is Stefani. She works for Adrian." Dan introduced me to the group, and I noticed a few of them exchange glances and knowing smirks.

"Stefani, of course. We finally meet at last. The girl that got Adrian's heart." Said a lab technician I was certain was named Urik. At his words I reddened immediately, wondering if Adrian had said something about our pseudo-relationship. After all, we had never even established something official between ourselves, and Adrian had put such an emphasis on me not revealing our relationship to anyone, that for him to go and tell others was simply strange.

"What?" I asked, and the entire group laugh, including Dan much to my disappointment. Biting my lip, I looked around feeling like a kid in a new school. Not only did I not belong, but it was as though they were taunting me.

"Oh c'mon, there's gotta be something going on between you and Mr. Veidt. He never invites girls to Karnak." Spoke another scientist whose name I believed to be Lucille.

"What about you?" I raised an eyebrow, shooting back and she laughed. She was perhaps in her late thirties or early forties with black hair and thick glasses.

"We're going back to Karnak, he gave us some time off to come up here and spend with family for the holidays. I guess he got sick of fooling around with Esmeralda."

"Esmeralda?" I mouthed. What the hell did she have to do with this?

"Looks like you might have just opened up a can of worms. Well before this situation gets any more awkward, I'm Krishnev. I do not believe we have met, but you have certainly been talk of the town." Said a man with a thick Russian accent. I took his hand and shook it, still mulling over Lucille's words. There was the implication only made pronounced by everyone's silence that Adrian and his assistant had been sleeping together, something he had failed to mention to me.

He was fine to have past relationships, there was nothing I would ever do about that. After all, it was his life to live. But for him to not tell me about it when he spent so much time with her…it suddenly gave me the feeling that perhaps I didn't know as much about him as I thought.

The smartest man in the world, who shared absolutely everything. We all knew about his birth, his childhood, his family, his exploits as a crime fighter, but here it seemed I knew nothing about him. It was bothersome to me, I had shared so much, and at the risk of sounding like the prying girlfriend (when I wasn't even technically his girlfriend) I wanted-no, _needed_-to learn more.

"Look what you've done to the poor girl. Long as I've known Ozzy you're the first piece of tail I've even known of. To be honest I always thought the guy was a fag. Girl like you, certainly proved me wrong."

The ragged voice hit my ears harshly, even more so than the use of the word "fag". Turning my head, I found myself looking at a hulking brute, perhaps in his fifties with grey hair and a nasty scar which created a sort of Glasgow smile. As though sneering, he leered at me menacingly, dark eyes dancing about my frame and making my hair stand on end. There was something about him, something that made me uneasy to say the least.

"And you are?" I cleared my throat, raising my head and hoping that he would not be able to sense my nerves.

"Edward Blake, go by Eddie."

Without warning, he stormed over to me and threw his arms around me, squeezing my body in a crushing hug. I tensed uncomfortably my arms remaining at my sides until he broke the hug. Stepping back, I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck close to the one I knew as Dan. As I did so, I noticed him stare at Eddie strangely, as though thinking about something he had not thought about before.

"How do you know Adrian?" I dared myself to ask, wondering how he could know such a character.

"Ozzy and I go back…way back." He replied with a chortle, and Dan shifted next to me uncomfortably. I made a note to ask Adrian about it, although at this point I wasn't sure if I should talk to him about anything I didn't know already. After all if he went through such lengths to keep me in the dark, should I really try to find out any more?

After several more minutes of awkward chatter we boarded the plane, and I found myself marveling in the luxury of Adrian's private jet. The royal purple commodity featured champagne caviar, amongst a multitude of in fight dining. Sitting in a corner by myself, I clutched onto the cushy seat tightly, wearing a pair of headphones and listening to my cassette player as I tried to forget where I was.

Elevators were one thing, but a plane was another. There was something about the isolation, being in the air with nothing to beneath me that freaked me out. What if something happened? All that surrounded us was mile upon mile of ocean, with nary a hospital or S.W.A.T team in sight.

Turning my head, I allowed myself to doze off as we journeyed to the ends of the Earth. My dreams were filled with impending doom and nosedive scenarios that caused me to wake every hour, looking around wildly to see if we were indeed crashing or not.

Finally after hours of grueling flight we arrived at Karnak. With our descent, the windows of the plane were surrounded with an explosion of blinding snow and ferocious winds. Getting off the plane, I clutched my coat around my body and looked around, realizing that everyone else was clad in heavy fur coats and hats. It would have appeared that I had put looking cute over dressing for Antarctic temperatures.

"Don't worry, we're almost inside." Dan said warmly beside me, and I gravitated towards his body for comfort, silently cursing myself for not only choosing inappropriate clothing, but for looking stupid in front of everyone by have done so.

After what seemed an infinite trek, we found ourselves inside and were greeted by none other than Adrian himself, standing in the center of a massive room wearing a sleek black suit, blonde hair slicked back.

"Glad to see you all made it." He said with open arms, walking over to the arriving group slowly. Much to my surprise, Adrian first approached me, putting his arms around me and giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Hello darling, I hope your travels went well." He whispered in my ear then slid and arm around my waist. Just when I thought our relationship was doomed to secrecy, he was willingly revealing the intimate details of our love lives to his workers and friends. Turning to face the other guests, he let his arm linger on my waist then flashed that dazzling smile.

"I'm sure you all know, this is my girlfriend Stefani."

Girlfriend? _Girlfriend_?! Had I just heard him correctly?!

I clutched onto Adrian tightly, noticing the exchanged glances, the small smirks exchanged between the other workers. Even more uncomfortable was the way Adrian's friend Eddie looked at me. There was something off about his glance, the way he studied me, cold and calculating.

With a few hours until dinner we all went our separate ways, and Adrian led me to the room I would be staying in. Closing the door behind us, I sat down on the bed surprised to find my luggage already there and turned around to face him.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to know about us." I spoke quietly, and Adrian looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his tie and letting his pinky finger wander through his blonde hair.

"I don't want it getting out for your sake Stefani. Us being together, it's not as easy as you think. The moment someone catches wind of our relationship you'll be hounded by the media. I told those I knew that I could trust."

"What about me? I've been lying to my parents for months, I can't trust them?"

"I'm not saying that at all. But let us suppose your mother lets slip to one of her friends. Soon the entire world knows just because she was proud and excited for her daughter. It is simply better to keep things between us and those who remain observant. After all, it is difficult for me to try and hide from scientists that are constantly around us."

I sat in silence, mulling over his statement quietly. There was something in the way he had refused to even turn around and face me that made me wonder if there was something else behind his revelation of our relationship. Was I simply a goat? They had said he fooled around with Esmeralda, but his sexuality had always been a topic of debate. After all, he was never seen with a woman. Was he using me to finally suppress these rumors?

There was one person that would know. Jon. The man who knew all.

"Where's Jon?" I said aloud, hoping my inquiry would not bring about curiosity from Adrian. Either way, I was curious as to how they would arrive. Adrian informed me Jon and Laurie would be coming, yet they weren't on the plane. The more people I was comfortable with that came the better.

"Jon? He has much quicker methods of traveling." Adrian chuckled then turned around, observing me.

"Why don't you freshen up a bit, I'll back in a bit. I'm sure you have time for a nap I can tell you don't feel too well from your travels."

With that, he said a few more kind words and I did as told, climbing into the massive bed and crawled under the sheets. Closing my eyes, I realized there was a subtle pounding in my head, along with an unsettling nausea in my stomach. Swallowing, I allowed myself to drift off into a very un-peaceful slumber.

* * *

Staring at my reflection in the mirror, I carefully applied blush to the apples of my cheeks, watching the way my skin came alive with dramatic color. Setting the brush down, I rubbed the blush in with my fingers then stood up straight and looked around.

There was an hour left until dinner, although Adrian and I were expected to go be there earlier seeing that we were hosts. Looking over my shoulder I glanced at the dress laying across my bed, the a silk red number with a sweetheart neckline and a cinched waist. Clad in black lace panties and a matching bra, I bent over and adjusted my stocking before fastening my garter belt and returning to an upright position. Spinning around, I glanced at myself in the mirror. Indeed, I was wrapped and ready, a Christmas present waiting to be revealed.

Several raps on the door drew my attention, and I quickly removed a few rollers from my hair, standing on my toes and calling out.

"Who's there?"

"It's me." Adrian replied, and I swore under my breath, attempting to pull the hard rolls out of my air so that he wouldn't be forced to see me like such. Tossing them onto the already-cluttered dresser I stormed across the room, careful not to catch and snags in my hosiery on the carpet. Opening the door I stuck out my hip like Vanna White and cocked my head to the side with a smile.

"Welcome stranger." I pursed my lips. Adrian smiled, raising his eyebrows as his eyes traveled over my scantily clad body. I was determined to resolve my feeling for Adrian the only way I could: my having passionate sex with him so that for a few minutes I could forget about Jon and my confused feelings.

"Well hello. I must say this is quite a nice Christmas greeting. It's a shame you didn't get off the plane like that." He smirked, leaning in to give me a quick peck on the lips. I grinned in return then bent over purposefully, picking up a tube of lipstick and spreading it slowly and sensually over my top lip.

"What have you been up to all day?" I asked, dapping at my lips with my pinky. Glancing at my reflection I noted Adrian behind me, watching my each and every move intently.

"Just making sure everything is in order for tonight. It would be rude to invite guests to the end of the Earth only to have things be anything less than perfect." He smirked. Chuckling slightly, I walked over to my bed and grabbed a small wooden box, opening it to reveal a few pieces of jewelry, some new some old, some real some faux. Digging through the pile, I grabbed a dripping diamond necklace and a matching pair of chandelier earrings given to me by Adrian himself.

"Will you put this on for me?" I asked, turning around and batting my eyelashes at Adrian flirtatiously. He glanced down at the accessory for a moment before sighing. With a mischievous grin I spun around once more, lifting up my hair and backing against him so that our bodies rubbed against each other.

"What am I going to do with you?" Adrian murmured, and I tilted my head back, glancing back at him coyly.

Slowly, Adrian took the necklace and brought it around my neck, his fingers brushing my skin. His breath tickled nape of my neck and I reached back and grabbed his hand, bringing it around to one of my breasts. My nipple stiffened beneath the sheer lace fabric and I forced Adrian to squeeze lightly.

"We've got an hour." I whispered, and much to my surprise he grabbed my neck, turning my head so that he could kiss me. Without warning he stuck his tongue into my mouth forcefully and wrapped his fingers around my neck.

"You like being fucked don't you?" he growled, before grabbing my body and slamming me down on the dresser. Bent over I spread my legs, savoring his roughness. I had come to discover that Adrian was anything but the reserved gentleman the public saw when it came to us in bed. He was dominant, aggressive and everything I could've ever dreamed of.

Sliding his hand down, Adrian let it come to rest inside of my panties just brushing my labia. Groaning, I arched my back and put one of my legs up on the dresser. Adrian responded by tracing my thigh, pressing his lips to the nape of my neck.

And then as suddenly as he was there, he backed away and adjusted his jacket and tie, clearing his throat.

"I'll be outside waiting for you." He said and I sighed in disappointment before slipping my earrings in and quickly getting into my dress and shoes.

Taking one last look at myself in the mirror I tossed my hair over my shoulder and stepped out into the hall where Adrian stood, waiting for me. In my frustration and his obvious lack of care, the both of us walked in tense silence through the massive fortress. At last we arrived at two double doors which he pushed open to reveal a beautiful dining room with a table set for at least 20. Christmas decorations and trees dotted every available corner of the room, and I couldn't help but gasp aloud as I gazed upon the beauty of it all.

The familiar ring that exploded through the room however drew my attention from the decorations to the man in the center of the room, straightening his jacket as his girlfriend swayed uneasily beside him. Immediately, Laurie stumbled away, retching into a bucket I was certain held food.

"Jon." Adrian said, spreading his arms as the two ignored Laurie's gagging in the background. The men hugged briefly, and I stared at Jon, hands clasped tightly in front of my lap.

Jon, the best Christmas gift of all.


	6. Noel Part Deux

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of **_**Watchmen.**_

**Noel Part Deux**

I could feel Jon's eyes, although Adrian stood between the both of us. It was like he saw right through the blonde's muscular frame to where I stood, fidgeting in my steps at all his blue handsomeness.

"You look very beautiful tonight Stefani." He finally said after he had finished his greetings with Adrian. Behind him, Laurie was sitting at the table as one of the servants doted over her, drinking a glass of water slowly as she tried to catch her breath. I glanced from her to Jon and noticed then that both he and Adrian were staring at me, waiting for me to answer the compliment in proper.

"O-o, than-thank you." I squeaked, and Adrian clapped a hand on his back and glanced at me, grinning slightly.

"All this time and he still makes you nervous? I can assure you my darling, Dr. Manhattan is not quite formidable as he seems." Adrian assured me and I felt myself flush as the notion that he really thought I was still intimidated my Jon. I almost wanted to shout out that the reason I was nervous was that I sometimes fantasized about him when Adrian and I were in bed together. I kept my mouth shut though and simply continued to play the role of helpless and pretty girlfriend, with looks that triumphed over her presumed knowledge.

Clearing my throat I grabbed a flute of champagne from the table and knocked it back. They were already refilling the side since Laurie had unceremoniously hurled into one of the serving dishes. Setting the glass down I sulked in both the fact that John had come with his girlfriend, and the realization of just how Adrian saw me.

"Adrian I need to go lay down for a bit." She said and he nodded.

"Here let me show you to your room." He put a hand on her shoulder lightly then led her off. I glanced over at Jon who remained where he stood, looking incredibly handsome in his suit.

"Would you like to come for a walk?" he suddenly asked, and I nodded stupidly, unable to speak vocally. Extending an elbow like a proper gentleman I took it and together we began to walk through the sheer magnificence that was Karnak.

Weaving in and out of the Antarctic retreat I walked beside Jon, both of us silent like two 8th-graders on an awkward date. It was still strange being around Jon, who gave me the feeling that I was beyond insignificant when I stood beside him. Even if I had known him better, he still towered over me like some sort of hulking brute with those ghost eyes that saw everything.

I tried to decipher what he was thinking about, but it was damn near impossible the way he stared straight ahead with no discernible human emotion. He said nothing, so I said less, and just as I wondered what exactly he wanted from me we arrived in front of Adrian's pool.

Sliding open the glass door Jon gestured for me to walk in front of him. I did so, stepping out onto the indoor patio as the scent of chlorine immediately flooded my nostrils. The room was humid, exotic plants and chaise lounge chairs decorated the patio, a sizable pool that was fit for kings.

Much to my surprise Jon sat down on the pool deck, rolling up his pants legs and slipping his blue feet into the water below. Glancing up he gave me a faint smile.

"Will you join me?"

I stood for a moment, heart pounding fast before sitting down beside him. Slipping off my heels and sat a bit closer to him then I knew I should have. It seemed that this was the one and only time, so before Jon said anything I turned to face him, feet making ripples in the blue water.

"Jon we haven't talked about what happened the other day…" I trailed off and he turned to look straight at me, white eyes piercing so harshly that I was forced to look away. I hate the way he stared with those eyes, he could have been thinking a million thoughts and each and every one made me feel as though I was the size of an ant.

"What about it would you like to talk about?" he said nonchalantly and I found myself becoming slightly frustrated. He always acted so inhuman, so disconnected to the rest of humanity. How hard was it for him to answer a question straightforward and with some sort of emotion? It was so easy for him to kiss me and fuck Laurie but here and now he couldn't answer my question without any semblance of emotion or care.

"I mean…we kissed. Doesn't that mean _something_ to you? Here I've been obsessing over it for the past days and it may not have meant anything to you at all!" I exclaimed with a burst of emotion.

"Your tone suggests you are upset with something other than my presumed lack of interest in you. The kiss did mean something to me Stefani, I think you are a very beautiful woman. You are also quite arousing and I hope to soon have sex with you."

Just as he said this I swallowed, choking in a mixture of both shock and embarrassment as my face reddened. Jon certainly could have won an award for being blunt. Furrowing my brow I wondered if I had just heard him correctly and dared myself to glance at him.

"What did you just say?" I gasped, still coughing lightly.

"I hope to have sex with you, and I believe you feel the same way unless I am mistaken."

I could tell from the way he spoke that he wanted to add _"although I know I'm not_". John could see the future after all, so who better would know my feelings more than him. Sitting carefully I stopped kicking my legs I glanced down at my feet which sat beneath ripples. I didn't have the heart to deny what Jon had said because it appeared the both of us had a mutual understanding, yet here and now we were sitting under the grace of Adrian and talking about sneaking around behind his back.

"I wish we could, but…" I trailed off, shaking my head and looking up at the tiled ceiling.

"What if I told you Adrian would never find out? What if I told you that someday you will love me as your soulmate? Would that make a difference?"

"That doesn't make it right. What about Laurie?"

"Laurie will believe I am becoming more distant, but she will never suspect me of having an affair. I left my girlfriend for her, yet she will never believe I would do the same to her."

At this I gave the smallest of smiles. All of us women were truly stupid at times.

I glanced over as Jon suddenly stood up, straightening his jacket stiffly then extending a hand. I glanced at it for a moment then took it, only to find the world around us disappear before we ended up inside one of the bedrooms. I looked around, unsure of where in Karnak we were exactly but said nothing. Jon pointed to the canopy above the bed.

"Mistletoe." He said softly, then looked down at me. I gazed at the holiday plant, silently damning Adrian for hanging them up. Jon put a hand on my elbow them pulled me close, leaning down and placing his lips upon mine ever so gently. I immediately melted into his mouth then pulled myself away.

"Jon I can't." I breathed, and he put a hand under my chin, tilting my head up to meet his eyes. When I looked into his face I saw a strange kindness and deep passion that threatened to throw me right off my feet.

"But you will not leave." He whispered, and I held it true. No matter how much I protested, I wouldn't walk through the door and go to Adrian because I knew exactly what I wanted no matter how hard I tried to deny it. Without a word I nodded, and Jon traced my jawline tenderly with his jaw then leaned down and kissed me again, this time more aggressively.

His mouth was pleasantly cool, his lips as smooth and soft as silk. With each kiss tiny shockwaves flew through my body and before I could say a word Jon's tongue found its way on my lips, silently begging entrance. I opened my mouth wide for him, accepting the probing organ and clutching onto him fiercely as my hormones began thinking for me, rather than my actual brain. Grasping at Jon's clothed back I sighed into him, taking his arms and placing them around my waist.

Anything I had originally thought of him in that moment was shattered as he reached down and grasped my ass, squeezing it lightly and causing me to gasp in shock into his mouth with a little chuckle. It appeared that despite his stiff and inhuman demeanor, Jon was just as human as any man on Earth, and he was certainly not afraid to show it.

"You found that amusing?" he whispered, looking somewhat troubled.

"No, I find _you _amusing. Now kiss me." I smirked, then grabbed him by his label and pulled him towards me. I could tell he was surprised by my sudden omission but I said nothing ore, only wanting to feel his mouth and hands on me once more. We continued to kiss for several moments, little shock waves traveling through my body until Jon pulled away and put his hands on my face.

"Would you like to have sex Stefani?" he asked in that way that only he could.

"Don't ask just do it." I replied, then spun around and let him see my zipper.

Jon hesitated for a moment before putting his hands on my sides and slowly unzipping my dress. As he pulled the zipper down his knuckles brushed my bare flesh and I shuddered, arching my back towards him. Pushing my dress down it fell to the ground around my ankles and Jon placed his hands on my shoulders, pulling me back to him.

"Your body is incredible." Jon whispered, cool lips brushing the shell of my ear and I sighed, tilting my head back so that it rested against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing the crook of my neck and placed a hand across my bra-clad breasts. Beneath the thin fabric of the material my nipples peaked against his touch and I couldn't help what wonder what kind of bliss I would feel with him inside of me.

His lips felt incredible against my skin, and with each passing moment all I could do was close my eyes and moan beneath him. He gripped my body tighter at these responses, before I turned around, throbbing and wet to face him and stepped backwards to the bed.

Sitting down on the firm mattress I leaned back on my elbows, gazing up at Jon through what I hoped were sultry eyes. I knew in reality that my face and chest were bright red with excitement and arousal and prayed I didn't look like a tomato, although one thing I had learned in my life was that whenever I tried to look sexy I usually looked the exact opposite.

Constipated was a term often used.

I stopped pouting my lips immediately, suddenly self-conscious of how I must look. Fortunately Jon's attention was directed in undressing himself down to his bare glowing skin which seemed to suit him more than actual clothing. I had seen him nude so many times that it shouldn't have been much of a deal but as he stood before me I bit my lip, suddenly excited at the sight of his blue form. I wondered what he would look like hard, and very soon got my wish as he gazed down upon me with those unreadable eyes.

Reaching down, Jon began to help me out of my shoes and I let him, liking the way eh tenderly did everything for me. Reaching down he grasped my panties and pulled them down slowly then climbed on top of me, resting on all fours and glanced down into my eyes.

I put a hand around his neck and pulled him down to me, kissing him and nibbling at his lip gently. Much to my surprise he moaned into my mouth beautifully and I flicked a tongue out, teasing him. I would move closer and closer to his mouth then jerk back just as he leaned in to kiss me. It was the most arousing of games, and made me feel for the first time that I had power.

Finally, he seemed to succumb to my game, waiting for me to kiss him and I pressed my lips to his once more before he moved down, trailing electric kisses down my neck. From my neck, he moved to the top of my breasts, teasing me in his own way now as he intentionally worked slowly down my body. His lips just grazed my nipples, causing me to arch my back and clutch at the sheets before he'd move somewhere else, frustrating and exciting me.

As he began to kiss my inner thighs I spread my legs, tilting my hips up slightly and begging to feel his cool lips on my lower ones. And of course, his white eyes glanced up at me and his mouth moved in a playful smirk as he kissed everywhere but where I wanted and needed.

Jon seemed to be an expert in causing pleasure, that much was certain. Despite his appearance as a menacing humanoid and soulless being, he certainly knew how to please a girl and he knew how to do it quite well. I could have guessed from the way I had heard Laurie crying out his name in the bedroom however there have been many a generous woman, stroking a man's ego harder than she would stroke him himself. Now I could see that her cries had been in earnest.

The moment she flitted through my thoughts I stared guiltily at the ceiling, silently contemplating whether to push him off, get dressed, and return to my _boyfriend_. Slowly, I sat up and opened my mouth, planning on telling Jon that I was going to go only to have him reach back and undo my bra with the flick of his wrist, silencing all objections.

Pulling the lacy undergarment from me he tossed it aside then grasped at my breasts which caused me to fall on my back once more, crying out loudly. His hands sent tiny blue sparks across my skin and the feeling of his skin against my hardened and sensitive nipples was simply indescribable. I was certain that then and there I would reach my climax, before he even entered me and to torture me it seemed Jon began to rub my tiny peaks with his thumbs in a circular motion.

The pads of his fingers caressed my nipples, occasionally glancing across my areolae. I wondered if it was possible to have a pleasure-induced heart attack, and clutched the bedding so tight that my nails stretched the fibers and caused tiny rips. I clenched my thighs together, a dull ache forming between my legs but Jon pried them apart, giving me relief when he sat up on his knees before positioning himself and entering me slowly.

Immediately my pleasure mounted and with one thrust I screamed so loud I was sure that my parents back home could hear me. Arching my back my muscles tensed and euphoria surrounded me as I rode out my orgasm for several seconds before sighing. On top of me Jon began to thrust slowly, paying no mind to my climax and I marveled at what would be the first time I had multiple orgasms after just foreplay. He hadn't even toyed with my clit and within several seconds of penetration I was on the throes of pleasure!

Of course I contributed it to whatever majestic powers he possessed. Then there was the fact that his hardened form was larger than I anticipated. He was not as big as Adrian but he certainly knew how to use what he had. With each thrust, a small pulse of energy rushed throughout my body and I wondered again if Jon might actually kill me.

Reaching up I clenched his silky back, raking my fingernails and knowing that I couldn't hurt him. I hugged him to my body, pleasure roiling through me as our skin met. Tilting my head back I let another orgasm wash over me, opening my mouth to scream only to find nothing came out but a small squeal.

Jon's fingers brushed my lips and I let my mouth fall over his thumb, sucking only to be surprised by a tiny shock in my mouth that made me wonder how it would be to give him head. These thoughts were only fleeting, however for Jon soon found a new way to torture me: sucking on the skin of my neck gently while running his fingertips over my nipples once more.

I squirmed beneath him, grunting in frustration as my entire body flooded with a fire I had never felt before. It was as though I had been brought to an entirely different level of euphoria that my body couldn't begin to process and all I could do was scream at the top of my lungs.

Then Jon did something I was not expecting, and was certainly not ready for. Reaching down, he muddled in between my legs then let his blue thumb gently run over my clit. Immediately I screamed, an explosive jolt powering through me and tried to catch my breath as my body once more tensed around him.

It had never occurred to me that even Jon's orgasm would feel good. After several seconds Jon reached up and I grasped at his hand, our fingers twining on instinct. Lifting one of my legs he trailed down the back of my thigh and rubbed the area behind my knee, causing me to shudder. And then, he began to thrust harder until letting out a subtle grunt and released himself in an explosion of energy that made me scream at the top of my lungs once more as I clenched around him.

My muscles turned to putty and I collapsed onto the mattress in a sweaty heap, still clutching Jon's body. Next to me his lips found my jawline and he relaxed on top of me. His weight was surprisingly light, as though he was made out of air.

Unable to remain conscious any longer I closed my eyes, trying to catch my breath as I panted into Jon's shoulder. He continued to kiss my forehead, my lips, my nose, my jaw until letting me drift off into a world of my own.

* * *

I don't know how long I slumbered, all I knew was that I opened my eyes and my body hummed suddenly aware of chilly fingertips traveling up my side.

I hummed, opening my eyes to find Jon lying beside me and looking down as though he had never left. Running a hand through my now-messy hair I smiled up at him and he replied with a grin that could've made my heart melt (yes, deep down I was a romantic sap). The way Jon smiled was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. He was so handsome, so _human_. It softened his face and even seemed to make his white eyes less menacing. I didn't know what Jon had looked like before the accident but I felt that each time he smiled I was looking at the man he was before.

"How long did I sleep?" I asked.

"A half hour." He replied and I nodded, leaning over with what strength I could muster and placing tiny kisses on his muscular chest. This time he hummed and smiled once more, putting a hand under my chin and lifting my face up to meet his.

"That feels good." He whispered, then reached down and met my lips.

"I've never…experienced anything like that before. For a couple moments I wondered if my heart would give out." I giggled, and Jon glanced down at me with those milky white's.

"Yes I wondered the same thing as well." He said, and I frowned momentarily. So what exactly would he have done if I had died? I wasn't sure I wanted to linger on it at the moment.

Suddenly, Jon stiffened and sat up, his face becoming completely blank and giving me cause to worry. Sitting up beside him I ran a hand through my hair and put a hand on his shoulder, feeling my forehead wrinkle.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked, and he turned to me before speaking.

"Adrian will come looking for you in ten minutes. It is time for dinner and he believes you to be sleeping after the plane ride."

Adrian! _Shit_!

I had been so caught up beneath Jon's body I had completely forgotten the reason I was there, let go of the man I was betraying. It was so easy to focus on the moment instead of the fact that what I was doing was completely wrong and now I had no choice but to face reality. Not only had I cheated on my boyfriend, I had now seriously jeopardized my job, _and _stood a chance of discovering all of this.

I wondered what I would tell my parents when they asked why I had gotten fired. Not only had I cheated, but I was in a relationship with my _boss_, the first no-no of the world. I had seen Adrian bitter once over an interview, and I wasn't eager to ever see him upset with me. He was incredible manipulative after all through all the smiles and I was sure that he would black-ball me if something were to happen. I would be out of a job, and I had put myself in a position where I had it coming to me from day one.

"Get dressed." Jon commanded and I did as told, all but falling from the bed as I grabbed my discarded clothing and attempting to dress myself, sticking both my legs through one hole in my panties and generally failing at every attempt to dress myself. Finally, Jon helped me and before I knew it I was dressed, but makeup still sweated from my face and my hair was a mess.

Jon grabbed my hand and we found ourselves back in the bedroom where I had earlier arrived. Still clutching my hand he looked down at me, then tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"Goodbye Stefani." He breathed, then disappeared in a haze of blue. I stamped my foot in panic and ran around the room, attempting to make myself look presentable and rid myself of the smell of sex, sweat, and shame. Spritzing perfume all over my body I quickly ran a brush through my hair just as the door opened and I found myself looking at Adrian.

My heart skipped at beat as my eyes fell on his grin. What the hell had I just done?

Well, the answer was Jon but the situation itself I continued to question.

"There you are. I figured you were a little tired after your flight and it seems I was correct. You're up just in time, dinner is served." Adrian clapped his hands together then strode over to me and cupped my face in his hands. I twitched inside, screaming and writhing to get away from him as he touched me where Jon's lips had been. I felt completely and utterly disgusting, and I couldn't even pity myself because of the reason why.

As I stood Adrian clutched something in his pocket and I glanced down at his hand. He noticed, the smiled and grabbed me by my wrist, leading me to the bed. Sitting down on his cue I swallowed, fighting the lump rising in my throat. I needed to shower, in acid and wipe the shame off of myself.

"Before we go down I have something for you." He said, opening his hand to reveal a small black velvet ring box. My eyes widened and it felt as though my face was on fire as I looked down at the tiny cube.

"W-what?" I breathed, and Adrian opened the box to reveal a sparkling diamond ring that made me gasp loudly, bringing my hands to my mouth in a very dramatic fashion. I was genuinely surprised, and genuinely ill to my stomach. I had just been with another man, and here my boyfriend was presenting me with a ring not fifteen minutes later.

"Something I saw, diamonds are a girl's best friend they say. Merry Christmas Stefani. I know we have been together a very short while but I admit I have very strong feelings for you I have no felt with any other woman. Promise rings do seem a little outdated but I hoped you might like it."

A promise ring. That was one ring sigh of an engagement ring. Two rings shy of a wedding band. I felt like I might throw up but knew that I wouldn't so with a shaky hand I reached out for the beautiful silver and diamond accessary that stared me in the face as Adrian plucked it from the box and slipped it onto my right ring finger.

Tiffany. He had gone to Tiffany. A bought me…a promise ring.

I glanced up at him and opened my mouth. I needed to tell him. Fuck my job and my pride, I needed to come clean while I still could, but Adrian interpreted my silence for happiness and grinned before leaning in and kissing me softly.

"You're welcome. I know it's a bit much, but you're quite special to me. Now, down to dinner."

* * *

For the first time I could remember, I did not enjoy Christmas. Stepping out of the bedroom I padded barefoot out into the hall, closing the door behind me and inhaling deeply.

The ring on my finger seemed to weigh down my very arm and I glanced down as something rubbed against my foot, a large furry lynx that went by the name of Bubastis.

She turned her lamp-like eyes upon me and growled menacingly, sure enough causing me to twitch where I stood uncomfortably. Damn cat. I knew she was genetically engineered. I also knew that she had the teeth of a saber-tooth tiger, and while she was Adrian's "little girl" I wasn't quite sure she and I were on familiar enough terms for me to shed my terror.

I side-stepped her and slowly made my way through Karnak, thinking as my flimsy silk kimono pressed against my body.

We had gone down to dinner, everyone had marveled at the ring of course and I was forced to look everywhere but Jon although I could feel his eyes on me throughout the night. After dinner and drinks and presents we returned to the bedroom where Adrian proceeded to climb on top of me and have sex with me. And that was exactly what it was: Adrian having sex with me. I moaned and mewed occasionally in time with his thrusts but with each moment I forced myself to pretend I was elsewhere.

As I wandered through the empty halls I wondered how the hell I had come to this point in my life. A lapse of judgment clearly, but how had I gone from an ambitious respectable woman to a hussy who let her vagina do all the thinking?

The only thing I could do was get as quickly away from Adrian as possible. The moment he fell asleep I had slipped out of bed and found myself discovering the mystic maze that was Karnak. After fifteen minutes of walking aimlessly I found myself facing the pool room and slid open the door, stepping into the humid room without a second thought.

Water. I loved water. Ever since I was a child, the swimming pool had been my respite in many ways. There was the way that being surrounded by water relaxed and calmed me. There was the feeling of absolute weightlessness. More than anything, there was the feeling of being completely safe, entombed beneath liquid bliss.

Standing on the deck I made my way to the pool's edge, untying the knot to my kimono and preparing to pull it off, wondering just how cold it would be against my naked skin. Already the room was warm but the initial shock of water against skin was something that took getting used to.

"Well, I'm up for a free show any time." A voice graveled and I jumped, spinning around to find the large man I had met earlier as Mr. Blake sitting on one of the chaise lounge chairs in the corner, smoking a cigar.

Clutching my chest I quickly covered myself up once more, face reddening as I finally noticed him. The fact that I hadn't seen him when I came in said something about my state of mind although from where he sat he was quite easy to miss.

"Didn't mean to give you a scare." He chuckled, then stood up, inhaling from his cigar. As he made his way over I tied the knot in my robe tightly, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Perhaps it was the way his scar made it seem as though he was constantly leering. Maybe it was his height in frame. In the end, being around him alone made me slightly uneasy and I tried to think of a way to head back to the door quickly without seeming too rude.

"I'm sorry for intruding on you Mr. Blake. I'll be on my way now." I gestured towards the door as he cleared his throat and spoke, making me freeze in my steps.

"Why don't you stay? And please, call me Eddie. No Mr." he grinned then offered his half-smoked cigar to me. I glanced down, considering it but them remembered I had already gotten myself into enough trouble for the day. Shaking my hand I put a hand up politely and said thanks but no thanks, standing awkwardly until I was dismissed.

"Cuban. Suit yourself. You look a little bit frazzled, wandering around at night. Trouble in paradise with ol' Ozzy?" he raised his thick eyebrows.

I tried not to let my upper lip curl and smiled politely as I had been taught to all my life, clasping my hands tightly in front of my body.

"I just felt like going for a walk is all." I replied, silently tripping over his nickname for Adrian. Ozzy? It was just a strange title. My first thought naturally was Ozzy Osbourne, although the two of them were comparatively from completely different planets. How he had acquired the name I would never the know but it was nevertheless intriguing.

I stayed, wondering how to ask about the name but didn't get much of a chance as Blake continued to talk, blowing cigar smoke in my face. I didn't mind, but if I had it would be extremely unfortunate.

"I see you're dressed in…well nothing. Let me tell you it's a surprise to finally see Ozzy with a girl. Longest time I was sure he was a fag but he's certainly proved me wrong with you."

I grinned, not wanting to openly admit that I shared his sentiments but growing up it was hard to tell. He had never been seen with a woman and was an incredibly polished man. It would have been incredible easy to assume that he was under the radar and perhaps had different tastes.

"Landed himself a real good one. Look at you. And I see that Big Blue noticed too. I suppose Adrian didn't wonder where you two went when you snuck off for two hours." He said and suddenly I snapped my head up, face reddening in both anger and horror.

"What?" I snapped, praying that my face did not betray my guilt.

"Hey baby we've all got secrets. I knew you couldn't be that innocent with a body like yours. I've really gotta respect a girl that likes to play. You looking to go for three because down here in the cold I'm a little lonely." He grinned, reaching out and tracing my jawline with his thumb.

I flinched beneath his touch, disgust welling inside of me. He was clearly a fit man for his age, he also clearly had once (and still did) possess immeasurable handsomeness. That didn't stop that fact that each word he said made me want to jump in a shower and scrub my skin raw. I did not like where this was going, and the direction was all too clear.

"Relax baby it's fine. Ozzy doesn't have to know." He whispered, stepping close. I could smell liquor on his breath, and it was only when he was standing beside me, leaning down and sloppily pressing his lips to my own that I realized he was drunk. Giving him a moment I pushed him away as gently as I could then stepped back.

"I'm going to go. You should get some rest." I said as kindly as possible, but apparently he had other plans.

Grabbing me by my upper arms Blake yanked me back, pressing his lips to mine hard once again. His tongue jammed against my lips and I squirmed beneath him, surprised at just how strong he was. Already my arms hurt a bit and as I pulled away from him I felt my heart pound dangerously. He was very strong, and I was very unwilling. The two of those never seemed to go well together.

"Come on baby it's all good." He slurred slightly and leaned in again. This time I dodged him, trying to slip out of his grasp and squeaked.

"Please, stop. You're drunk." I managed as he tried to kiss me again. Unsure of what else to do I raised my hand and slapped him across the face.

The blow echoed across the room and I watched in horror as his face darkened dangerously. His eyes narrowed and I knew that it was time to run. I did not know much about this man, but suddenly I was certain of just what kind of person he was.

Advancing on me he grabbed me by my wrist, digging his fingers into my skin so that I cried out in pain. Spinning around I tried to yank myself free of his grip but found it impossible, panic blossoming within me. Quickly thinking I did the only thing I could instinctively: raising my feet, I pulled back my leg then sent it flying towards his crotch.

He immediately swore and bent down, grabbing himself as I tried to make my way to the door only to find a fistful of hair in his hand as he yanked my head back so sharply I fell back into him.

"You shouldn't have done that." He growled, shaking then spun me around, a fist meeting my face before I even had the chance to react. It cut across my lip and immediately blood rushed to the spot, my bottom lip welling up as I reeled and landing on my back, crashing into several chairs and knocking them over.

Bounding over, Blake bent then reached out for me hair. I kicked him again this time in the knee and tried to crawl away only to have his entire weight collapse on top of me, pinning my knees down and pushing my face into the ground as he lifted the bottom of my robe. I couldn't believe it. He was going to try and _rape_ me.

As he put a hand in front of me I leaned down and bit as hard as I could, then aimed the back of my head as his own and head-butted him as hard as I could. Pain exploded through my skull and he screamed, falling off of me and giving me the opportunity to make for the door only to have him grab me by my ankle.

I slipped to the ground and tried to get up, only to feel an unknown object connect with the back of my head so that black dots clouded my vision and suddenly the room around me began to spin.


	7. Awakening

A/N: I DO NOT own _Watchmen_.

Awakening

"_Stefani? She's coming to, someone get her some water. Stefani!"_

The sound of Adrian's voice caused me to clench my eyes shut tightly, pain radiating through my head as though I had just spent a night drinking a booze and cocaine cocktail.

Cringing, I turned my head, afraid to open my eyes and expose them to the light as my head throbbed painfully. Grabbing at silk sheets, I clutched them tightly and tried to sink back into the bed, back into the blackness which held me.

"Stefani, are you alright!"

His voice again. It hurt, and I felt a hand come to rest on my cheek tenderly, a thumb stroking my skin.

"Adrian? My head hurts." I mumbled, blinking and attempting to look up at him. As I strained to open my eyes, they watered and a stream of tears rushed down my face and I reached up to brush them away.

"Oh darling thank goodness you're awake." Adrian cried, leaning down dramatically and kissing me lightly. I grunted beneath him, cringing then turned my head away from his mouth.

"Can you not talk so fucking loud?" I breathed and he chuckled. Closing my eyes I breathed, turning my head and feeling the heat of his silky palm against my cheek. For a man of his work, his hands had not a blemish, his nails perfectly groomed. Drifting in and out, my mind slipped into a jumble of memories.

"_Your mouth is perfection."_

_I moaned as Adrian's fingertips traveled across my bottom lip, before slipping into my mouth. Opening my eyes I glanced up at him, gazing into his lust-filled eyes as he slipped two fingers into my mouth,_

_Sucking on them I gazed up at him seductively, before spreading my legs and arching my back, offering myself to him. _

_Pulling his fingers from my mouth Adrian leaned down and kissed me, sticking his tongue into my mouth and reaching down between my legs, letting his fingers hover just above my entrance. _

"Adrian." I moaned, turning my head and sighing.

"Stefani I need you to wake up for me."

"I want to sleep." I breathed, sinking even deeper into the covers.

"Stefani, you must awaken."

Jon's voice tore me from my desperation to stay asleep and I opened my eyes, seeking out his blue form in the dim lighting of the room.

"Good, you're awake. Sit up, I'm going to give you something for your head. You need to stay up for a little bit." Adrian instructed, then reached over and grabbed a glass of water. Handing it to me, he clutched two small pills and I took both.

With shaky hands, I let the pills fall into my mouth and followed with a full swallow of water, taking several more sips then setting it down and glancing at Jon who stood across the room.

"How are you feeling?" Adrian asked, and I tore myself away from Jon, looking at him.

"I-I'm fine. What happened to…?" I trailed off, unable to say his name as I recalled the events that led to my present place and condition.

"Don't worry he's gone. He will not be able to hurt you. It was Daniel who found you, right in the nick of time I might add. If he hadn't found you when he did, I hate to say you may have been violated and I'd be forced to kill Edward with my bare hands."

The simple name made me cringe and I looked anywhere but Jon's glowing white yes, feeling nothing short of ashamed and pathetic. I couldn't even fight for my honor. I had gotten myself into the situation, and was too damn weak to even get myself out.

"…I should've never gone out there…" I managed to croak through my dry throat, face burning like a thousand embers.

"You cannot blame yourself. You were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time, but it's over now love, you need to focus on getting better. I'm going to send you home, I'll send Jon with you, he can protect you better than any security I have." Adrian whispered, grabbing my hand and leaning down to kiss it.

Immediately I jerked from his grip, feeling Blake's lips no my skin. Tears pricking my face I turned my head, attempting to hold them back as they began to fall down my cheeks, one after the other.

I could do nothing to stop the tears, nor stave my embarrassment. My pitiful and failed attempts to keep my shit together had fallen to the ground like glass figurines, leaving me a sobbing, mucus-filled mess in front of the two men who I constantly longed for. Now what was I? I was nothing like Laurie, who more than likely wouldn't bat an eyelash at such an event. In fact, I had no doubts she would've kicked Blake's ass into next week.

And Adrian, the (second) most powerful man in the world? Where did I stand, besides a pathetic Midwestern girl who consistently got herself into trouble? I had no place with Adrian. I had no place with either of them really.

"I'm so sorry dear, it's alright." Adrian whispered gently, cupping my face in his hands and forcing him to look at me. The moment I met his eyes my bottom lip quivered and I let out a violent sob, unable to get the thought of Blake's face, the way he looked at me out of my mind. The anger, the power, the knowledge that he would have taken no mercy on me. It was the most frightening thing I had ever seen, his eyes seemingly black, his smile wolfish.

Adrian kissed my tears away softly, and I could feel Jon's eyes. Each time I looked over Adrian's shoulders, I could see the way Jon stared at me, a deep frown embedded upon his face and eyes so full of concern that it caused a pang in my chest. The man whose eyes were impassive, was now filled with such emotion that I could feel it radiating across the room.

"Adrian I want to go. I want to go home." I finally managed to croak and he nodded, standing up and wiping several more tears from his face.

"Of course. First, why don't you have some tea, alright?" he asked, and right on cue the door opened and in walked in Esmerelda carrying a saucer with a small teacup on it.

She looked down at me with genuine pity and handing me the china, which I took. Picking up the tea I took a sip, surprised to see it was both at a comfortable temperature and that the chamomile indeed managed to calm me.

After several sips I found myself overwhelmingly drowsy, and slipped back onto the pillow as my eyelids drooped in a way that told me there was something in the tea. I wasn't sure whether to be angry or grateful, for I would undoubtedly sleep dreamlessly until who knew when. All that mattered was that I could get away from it.

* * *

_December 26__th__, 1984_

I awoke to the familiar sounds of traffic and New York City, blinking as sunlight streamed through the thin curtains which covered my windows.

Feeling as though I had just slept 14 hours after a long trip, I sat up, rubbing my eyes and blinked just as a voice from the corner caused me to jump.

"You look quite peaceful when you sleep."

The voice sent chills down my spine and I smiled, glancing over at Jon as he sat in a chair in the corner, his blue glow dazzling the cheap wallpaper around him.

"You're here." I breathed, expressing my thankfulness aloud. I had no idea how long I had been asleep, how I had gotten home, or where Adrian was, but amidst everything, Jon's presence made me feel more at ease than anything I could think of. All the horrible shit that had happened didn't matter. Me fucking around behind Adrian's back didn't matter. The damned Commies planning to blast us into outer space didn't matter. Jon was here, with me, when I needed him the most and everything was alright.

"I am." He replied, and I sat up in bed, letting the sheets fall away and looked down to find I was in a pair of sleep shorts and a t-shirt. Not too revealing, and completely unimpressive.

"Where am I?" I asked stupidly, fully knowing the answer.

"Your apartment. We left Karnak approximately six hours ago. Adrian will arrive tomorrow, he said that you would understand his work obligations, but would still check to make sure you are feeling alright."

I nodded, glad Adrian had made such a decision. I knew it may have hurt most women, but the fact was work came above everything, including both of us and we knew it. Adrian would choose his job over me any day of the week if he had to, and I would as well. In fact, had we worked anywhere else, had Adrian been someone else, we would most likely have to make that particular choice.

"So it's just us?" I breathed, more to myself although Jon answered.

"Yes, it would appear that way."

Glancing across the room at him, my mind immediately went back to before all the shit, when Jon and I finally…well, fucked.

My first unhealthy tough was to push the memory of Blake away with Jon inside of me. The second was simply the comfort he would give me. Either way, I was immediately ready and determined to blow away the bad memories with a series of powerful orgasms, and hopefully overcome the obstacle of sex that often accompanied sexual assault.

"Get in bed with me." I suddenly said, throwing back the covers and moving over so that I rested on the edge of the bed. Crossing my legs I sat up and pulled down my shorts, feeling surprisingly energized for what I had been through.

Throwing the shorts to the floor I tore off my shirt and slid into the bed, before looking at Jon expectedly.

"I do not believe that is the best idea." Jon mused, and I pouted with exaggeration, grabbing one of my bra straps and pulling it down.

"Tell me you won't then. You can see what will happen. Tell me you won't get into bed with me and do everything I'm thinking of right now." I said boldly, surprised by my bravery

Jon remained where he sat for a moment, expression impassive before standing up and striding across the room, climbing into bed with me stiffly and I smiled, knowing that I had gotten exactly what I wanted.

Grabbing Jon I wrapped my arms around him from behind, pressing my lips to his muscular back and shoulders and let my cheek rest against his silky electric skin.

"Sleep with me." I breathed, and he moved against me, turning his head stiffly and glancing down. Looking up into his white eyes I sat up and pressed my lips to his cheek, then reached down to run my hands down his pecs.

"Engaging in sexual behavior will not make you forget what has happened."

"No, but it'll make me feel good. And it'll make you feel good. Jon, I really need you right now." I breathed, a hint of desperation in my tone. Through all the shit, I needed him desperately to push the memories away, and make me feel pleasure to forget.

"Stefani, physical pleasure is only temporary."

"Everything is temporary. We're scientists, we know that every second is fleeting in the scheme of all things."

It was conversations with Jon that brought these thoughts out in me, and I could not be more pleased. Jon brought out my innermost thoughts, things I never even began to think about when I was with others.

"It is statements such as those which cause my affections for you to grow." Jon said, and I chuckled, laying back and attempting to pull him down with me.

He removed himself from my grasp and turned around, looking down at me. Gazing into his eyes, I put a hand on his cheek then pulled him towards me, kissing his lips intensely.

His mouth sent shivers down my spine and I kissed him harder, opening my mouth and urging him to oblige my need for him.

"I need you." I moaned into his mouth, reaching down and grasping him firmly. He responded with an earthly sigh, and put both of his hands on my face before I kissing me once more and laying on his back.

Grabbing the waistband of my panties, I pulled them down then climbed on top of Jon, grabbing his half-hardened member and working it in my hand as I leaned down to kiss him, his cool flesh sending shivers across my own. I explored his mouth aggressively, getting away from every thought of Blake and his touch. Getting away from Adrian. Losing myself in Jon's mouth I clashed tongues with him, nibbling on his bottom lip and letting my tongue lightly move across his skin.

Jon's hands wove around my back, grasping the clasp of bra and unhooking it. I let the straps fall loosely around my shoulders then tore the bra off, letting Jon's hands wander across my breasts. His palms rubbed against my hardening nipples and I arched my back, whimpering as pleasure peaked through me.

Jon grasped one of my nipples, pinching it gently but enough to cause me to scream out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The past several days, a strange tenderness fled in and out of my breasts, making them extremely sensitive at times. I felt as though I shouldn't worry, but I couldn't help but wonder if it was the horrible C word.

And at that, I was having sex with a giant blue man whose molecules had been torn apart and reassembled, and worked around a nuclear reactor. I had the utmost faith that working for Adrian afforded the best and most expensive healthcare money could buy, but it didn't stop the worry.

"You are experiencing discomfort." Jon said, and I looked up at him, giving a small smile and sitting up although I knew it was written all over my face.

"It's fine. Just kiss me." I replied, then came to rest on my back, letting Jon hover above me.

We kissed for several moments, my body heating in response as his hands flew across my skin. In between my thighs, his fingers brushing my bottom lips. I found myself aroused as I never had been before, blood rushing to the sensitive areas of my body so quickly and intensely that I throbbed dully, spreading my legs and thrusting into air as I tried to relieve myself.

"Touch me." I whimpered, biting my lip with my eyes closed. Jon obliged, reaching down and rubbing me so that I keened, heat rushing from his touch.

"What would you like?" Jon asked, and I smiled again. He was so inhuman and human at the same time.

"I would like you to do everything and anything you want to me." I replied, and put my hands on his large biceps.

"I would like-" Jon began, than stopped and turned away, as though…embarrassed.

"What? What were you going to say? You can tell me anything Jon." I whispered calmly, putting a hand on the back of his neck tenderly and kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I would like you on top." He finally spoke after several silent moments and I could not stop the laugh that escaped my lips.

Immediately, Jon sat up, slightly taken aback and I grabbed him, pressing my lips to his chest.

"Sorry you just make me laugh is all."

"You find me…amusing?"

"You take everything so seriously and apprehensively. You've got nothing to worry about, you can ask me or do to me whatever you want, always." I chuckled, then sat up on my knees and bushed Jon on his back.

Climbing on top of him I straddled his body, grasping his hardened member before lowering myself onto him, a moan of pleasure escaping my mouth as I tilted back my head and let my hands hall onto Jon's chest.

"You feel so good." I sighed, feeling Jon's hands grip my waist tightly. Looking down at him I lowered my head to kiss him than slowly began to grind my hips, rocking back and forth. With each movement I felt Jon inside of me, electric-hot and freezing-cold simultaneously, He sent pulses of electricity through me, a series of energetic and pleasurable sparks that traveled across my flesh and filled me with euphoria as though I was in the middle of an orgasm.

It was better than I had remembered it the first time. My body responded to his every touch and movement, back arching, hair raising, nipples tightening. With each thrust Jon's cock moved further in and out, sliding against my walls which continued to throb wetly. My clit pounded dully, and as I closed my eyes I was certain implosion was possible.

"I'm going to come." I breathed, my cries becoming sharper as my pleasure heightened. John grasped the bottom of my thighs and began to thrust into me. Grasping at Jon's arms I clenched him tightly, and screamed at the top of my lungs, the pleasure so overwhelming that I suddenly found my body exploding in pleasant euphoria, my muscles clenching and releasing, leaving me a weak and sweaty mess.

It was then that I forgot I literally shared Jon's orgasm, and the second explosion caused me to scream so loudly it would have shattered windows. Beneath me, Jon grunted as I shuddered before collapsing beside him in the bed, panting roughly.

Glancing over at the clock I laughed loudly, putting a hand over my face.

We had only been together for five minutes, and I came.

Rolling on my side I grabbed Jon's arm and wrapped it around me, his cool body tingling against my heated skin.

"Sleep Stefani." He breathed beside me and I smiled, my lids falling slowly as my muscles fell into a slumber.

_2 hours later…_

I awoke to an immensely pleasurable sensation, Jon's electric fingers tracing around my nipple.

"Hello." I breathed, turning my head and leaning in for his lips. He returned the favor, kissing him lightly and cupping my breast.

"I must say I quite enjoy watching you sleep. You finally look peaceful."

"Are you saying I'm not peaceful when I'm awake?" I half joked, raising my eyebrows.

"You worry quite often." He stated and I nodded in agreement. It was true, I had a lot to worry about. A part of it was laying right beside me in my bed.

"I really do. Give me a second I need to go to the restroom." I sighed and pushed back the covers, walking out of the room and into my bathroom.

Closing the door I sat down and did my business, taking off the empty toilet paper roll and tossing it to the trash. Washing my hands, I looked at myself in the mirror, sighing as I pushed my hair out of my face. Wrinkles across the forehead, around the eyes, small lines beside my lips. Worry. That was one word for it.

Grabbing a bathrobe from a rack I slipped it on then bent down the cupboard beneath the sink, opening the doors and grabbing a fresh roll of toilet paper.

It was as I did so that my hands clumsily brushed against a square box, pulling them out with the roll and sending the box onto the floor.

Glancing down at the tampons I froze in my spot, trying to recall the last time I had used them.

In all my hectic confusion with work, Adrian, and Jon, I had forgotten several times to take my birth control.

Walking back to the bedroom on shaky legs I stopped, grasping the doorframe and looked across at Jon who stood in the center of the room as though he was waiting for me.

"Jon?"

"Yes Stefani, you are." He said.

"What?" I asked, more out of fear than confusion because I knew what question he was answering.

"Yes, you are pregnant."


	8. Life

A/N: I DO NOT own _Watchmen_.

Life

"What do you mean I'm pregnant?" I asked in a hollow voice, feeling as though the entire world spun around me as I reached for the bed. Sitting down, I stared at the floor and brought a hand to my swollen belly, suddenly aware of the overlooked signs which I had failed to notice.

My appetite had increased tremendously, as well as my sex drive. I had attributed the former to my work schedule, and the latter to well…being with two men who were both gifted in the bedroom. And then there were my tender breasts, which I assumed to be a result of Adrian's fierce biting, being that he was so rough in bed.

Nevertheless, I had ignored all the things which should have given me warning that I was pregnant. And now? What did it mean? Adrian and I were months into a relationship, I had no idea what his response would be. We couldn't even make our relationship known to the public. What would a baby mean?

There was no room in his life for a child. Nor in mine. I had finally just begun my career. Adrian could open doors for me. I couldn't raise a child, not when I hadn't even hit 30!

I didn't know my options. I couldn't have an abortion. All my life I had protested the act, and now the very thought sickened me. Inside of me was a child that was part of my very being. I couldn't part with it, even though it seemed to be the only choice.

"Jon…." I trailed off, shaking my head as my eyes watered, my body still afire with an intense blush that threatened to make me sick. It felt that none of it could be true. Maybe it wasn't? Maybe, just maybe I was still out from my encounter with Blake.

Or maybe, it was back before I even kissed Jon. Maybe all of this was one horrific nightmare.

"What's going to happen to me?"

"I cannot see what lies for you in the future Stefani. Only my own past, present, and future, all of which appear simultaneously to me, unlike the sequence of the events you experience as a human being."

"But what about our future together? You have to know what happens if I'm involved right?" I asked in a choked voice, glancing up at him.

For a moment, Jon remained silent, his brow furrowed.

"I cannot…see…." He whispered in a puzzled voice, and I shook my head, disregarding his comment as my stomach clenched violently, threatening to send whatever contents remaining in my stomach onto the floor. Gripping myself tightly, I let a hand fall over my uterus and indeed, found my lower belly swollen. But I had to be certain. All of this could just be some sort of awful coincidence.

Standing up, I wordlessly walked to the bathroom, my heart pounding uncomfortably fast. Opening the cupboard once more, I pushed boxes aside with shaking hands, glancing at the tampons once more before my fingers found the long pink box.

When I bought it, I figured it would simply be safe to keep around. I never imagined I would actually have to open it and use the contents within. But here and now, staring down at the at-home pregnancy test I almost laughed at the irony as I opened the box nervously and pulled out one of the white sticks.

Reading the directions I sighed. So simple for something complex. Turning on the faucet, I waited patiently and blanched as another stream of urine came readily, yet another omen of being with child. Trying to hold the stick in place I quickly finished my business, cleaning up after myself then set the pregnancy test on a wad of toilet paper, washing my hands and walking to the door.

I had time to kill until I could see the results, although I knew they would appear positive. Jon had confirmed it for me.

_Jon_? I thought.

Was it even possible for him to get me pregnant? I was certain the answer was no, but what if by some odd chance a blue child ended up sliding out of me? How would I explain it to Adrian then?

Biting my lip as my world seemed to collapse, I wrung my wrists, pacing back and forth through the bathroom. I had never been claustrophobic before, but all of a sudden everything seemed to be caving in around me. It was as though I was losing my mind; I couldn't think clearly, I couldn't take a second to collect my thoughts and think about exactly what this meant.

All I could do was panic, knowing the results of the test would confirm my greatest fears.

After what seemed an eternity, I sprinted for the bathroom sink, peering at the tiny plastic test. One glimpse told me all I needed to know, one flash of that dark pink stripe that told me everything in my world had just come to an end. I was pregnant.

Feeling my breath hitch in my chest I sat down on the ledge of the bathtub, feeling heavy tears stream down my face before I could stop them. I felt a multitude of things at once; horrified for my irresponsibility, afraid for my future, guilty for wanting what so many women couldn't have, but more than anything: helpless and lost.

"What do I do?" I asked, peering up at the ceiling and calling upon some invisible God I had ignored all my life, knowing it wouldn't help.

Suddenly, the knobs to the bathtub turned, filling the white vessel with water and I glanced up, suddenly aware the room had filled with an eerie blue glow. Standing in the doorway was Jon, his white eyes gazing at me sadly.

"Adrian will arrive shortly. I will tell him you are indisposed." Jon spoke softly, then walked away before I could say anything. What exactly could I say? It seemed our relationship had just come to a resolute and unspoken end.

Peeling off my clothes with shaky hands I stepped into the bathtub mindlessly as the hot water scalded my legs. Ignoring the pain, I looked around, completely lost as the thoughts ceased, and empty numbness feeling my brain as though I was in a dream of sorts, completely detached. I could feel and see what I was doing, but I had no control over it.

I had no control as I crossed the bathroom and took a bottle of pills from the cabinet, opening the lid then staring at the tiny white painkillers. My mind said nothing as the girl who had it all before of her, who would never do anything to hurt to small life forming within her began to shove the pills into her mouth violently, following them with water from the faucet.

And I felt nothing as I climbed back into the bathtub, feeling a small part of me scream in anguish at what I had just done. I was a woman possessed by some unknown force, steering me towards selfish destructiveness in light of an overdramatized situation.

Sinking further into the tub, I listened to the far away sounds of the door slamming downstairs. Adrian, coming to greet me only to be faced with immeasurable pain. I felt guilty, closing my eyes as my vision blurred. Blinking rapidly, I opened and closed them, feeling light as my stomach began to burn horribly.

"I was able to return early darling would you like dinner from that Chinese place you like?" his voice called out as he turned into the corner and walked in the bathroom to find me, head tilted in the tub. I was able to muster the smallest of smiles for him, trying to stop myself from vomiting as my stomach churned violently in rejection to the toxic pills.

"Stefani are you…oh Christ." He barked, glancing at the empty bottle of pills that had fallen to the floor. Rushing over, he grabbed the bottle then dunked his hands into the tub to grab my face, shaking my head.

"Stefani are you with me? Wake up!" he exclaimed and I allowed my vision to go.

"Sorry Adrian. I couldn't…" I trailed off, feeling unbelievably light as I brushed unconsciousness.

"Oh Stefani, stay with me! JON GET UP HERE!" he screamed, and I nodded off, closing my eyes and blacking out just as he stuck his fingers down my throat violently, forcing me to throw up.

As the contents of my stomach rushed violently from my throat I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling lighter than ever. This was it. I was done. Adrian would know I was pregnant, I left the test on the counter. He would know I murdered both myself, and his unborn child. Death would be better than living and facing his wrath, which I knew would be great.

Suddenly at the end of it all, I could see him for what he was. Manipulative, short-tempered, and calculating. But a genius, nonetheless. And whatever emotion he had in his heart, he felt for me. As opposed to Jon, who had lost love long ago, but knew how to make my heart race with excitement.

Would I see Jon after? What would happen? I always held faith after death I would rot in a box for the rest of eternity, but now that it was so close I was finally afraid? The final frontier. And everything began to make sense in my life…


	9. Complications

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchmen. It is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics.**

**Motherhood**

_December 26, 1984_

I awoke to the sounds of beeping moniters. I slowly opened my eyes realizing I was in the hospital.

I felt a slight pinch in my arm and looked down noticing the IV sticking out of it.

The door to my room opened swiftly and a lithe blond nurse looking like a carbon copy of a pin-up girl walked inside.

"What's going on?" I moaned through a dry throat.

"Oh sweetie your awake." she drawled in a heavy southern accent. "I'll get the doctor for you hold on a minute."

I looked up at the ceiling as she walked away not knowing where else to look. My finger twitched and I looked down. The ring caught my eye and I was suddenly aware of how heavy my arm suddenly was.

They both returned in a few minutes as promised and I tried to arrange my face into a smile.

"Stefani hi how are you I'm Dr. Howard." the tall middle-aged man smiled brightly.

"Hi." I rasped. "What's wrong with me."

"Oh nothing. Your just a little dehydrated. When was the last time you ate?"

I thought back. I hadn't eaten since the plane ride up to Karnak and I'd done so much sweating what with various activities it had completly slipped my mind.

"Oh. Yeah..." I trailed off.

"You should be able to go home tomorrow. Don't worry the baby is fine as well."

Suddenly the monitors exploded around me as my heart rate soared.

The baby.

I guessed the doctor knew what I was thinking judging by my reaction.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" he asked.

"This morning I think. Depending on how long I've been here." I shuddered.

"You've only been out a couple hours. The gentlemen who brought you in here....I take it he doesn't know."

I shook my head.

"Well, we haven't told him about your pregnancy yet which leads to my next queston. Mr. Veidt is paying a considerable amount of money just to keep us quiet. If you want....we can do a termination and he never has to turn out."

Termination. Abortion. The words flew through my head. For one I didn't believe in abortion. For another thing...I was already putting Adrian through enough shit by constantly lying to him....there was no way I could go and outright kill his baby.

"I-I don't believe in abortion." I replied.

"Are your sure you don't want to do it?" the doctor asked raising his eyebrows.

I nodded.

"Fine. As of now Mr. Veidt stepped out for a moment to vist another one of our patients. He'll be back momentarily. You can tell him then if you want."

I sighed. It would be better to tell him now while I was still recovering in a room building full of people.

"Fine."

Dr. Howard nodded.

"I'll be right back then."

He smiled softly then turned to the nurse and placed an arm on her elbow as he whispered into her ear. I noted the ring on his finger and felt disgust fill me before realizing I was guilty of the exact same thing.

They both left hurridly and I turned my head as tears streamed down my face as reality weighed down on me.

I'd always seen myself having a couple kids someday. Married to a great guy, in my min-thirties. Sure I was only a couple years off but I couldn't imagine myself having kids with a guy I didn't love let alone marrying him.

The door handle sounded and I quickly wiped my face and turned to the door as Adrian almost sprinted to my bedside.

"Are you alright?!" he asked as he kissed me and cupped my face with his hands.

"Adrian..." I started as I took his hands and moved them. Instead of taking the hint he placed one on my chest and the other on my thigh.

"I was so worried. I heard you fall upstairs then I ran up and found you on the ground."

"Adrian," I attempted again.

"Then couldn't wake you up and-"

"ADRIAN!" I yelled.

He quieted and stared at me.

"I need to tell you something." I exhaled deeply.

He froze, his face rearranging from joyful to fearful.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes searching my face.

I sighed for a moment again not sure how to tell him. I pushed myself so that I was sitting up.

"Um........I found out something today before I got sick."

"What?" he asked moving his arm from my chest to my upper arm.

"Adrian,.....I-I'm pregnant."

The beeping silenced as my heart stopped for a moment, Adrian froze.

"What?" he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm....pregnant." I repeated.

The silence beared down like an anvil and I shifted uncomfortably.

Adrian stuck his hand out and I flinched afraid he might hit me, but instead he dove for my mouth and kissed me.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear.

I mumbled something indecipherable in return so that he wouldn't know what I said.

I heard him sniffle and I looked at him. His eye glowed bright red and tears streamed down his face.

"Why are you crying?" I asked bewildered, forgetting everything else.

"Sorry...I just never thought that the first girl I was ever really serious with would be the moether of my child."

He grinned then nuzzled my neck.

"Wait, first?" I asked.

"Well yeah....the only women I ever really deal with are my assistants like Esmerelda. Other then that I've had maybe one or two girlfriends...neither were serious."

"Oh."

He put his hands on my face again.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me." he whispered in my ear.

"Happy enough to let the general public know I'm alive?" I half-joked.

He pulled back sharply.

"Stefani...." he trailed off.

"Relax I was kidding." I smiled.

"Oh....it's just.....Stefani...my life s projected from every possible angle into the limelight. You know my past...who doesn't? Stefani...I've put dozens of men in prison. If I shove you out into the public in the same position as me I'll be possibly putting you in danger."

I gave a small smile again.

"That's really sweet of you."

"I care about you."

"I know."

As he kissed me I felt something I had never really felt with Adrian. I couldn't describe it I just....felt some sort of connection to him.

I kissed him back with passion surprising myself with my animalistic lust. I imagined it was my raging hormones but something told me it wasn't.

I clawed at his back as our tongue's clashed. The monitors went crazy as my heart rate soared.

Adrian and I broke apart for air before I lunged and brought my lips to his neck.

I quickly undid his tie and threw it across the bed then fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. I tore off the silk garment before he could even say a word.

I trailed hungry kisses down his chest. My hands ventured across his rock-hard body and I delighted upon feeling over the hard bulge in his pants.

I began to unzip his pants but his hands grabbed my wrist.

"Stefani," he panted and looked down at me.

I ignored him and kept trying to get his zipper down but he kept an iron grip on my wrist.

"Stefani not now!" his tone was reprimanding.

He pushed me away then grabbed his shirt from the bed and buttoned it back up then grabbed his tie.

"What's wrong?" I asked still horny as hell.

"We're in a hospital." he chuckled.

"So?" I crinkled my brow.

"We're in a hospital and your pregnant Stefani."

"Well Adrian...do you really expect me to sit here horny all the time and you won't have sex with me?"

He laughed. "How about we talk this over later. I need to go to the research center and get a little work done, then I'll come back to see you. I'll send Jon over to keep you company."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead then turned and walked to the door and pulled it open.

I sank down onto my pillow as the the thought ran through my mind.

Jon.

Damn.


	10. Adjusting

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchmen. It is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics.**

**Adjusting**

_December 26th. 1984_

I was just falling asleep again when a flash of blue light jolted me awake. Jon stood in the corner of my room looking out the window.

"Jon." I moaned.

"Stefani." he acknowledged me then appeared at my bedside in an instant.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it softly. His eyes closed and he hummed deeply.

Immediately all my irritation melted away into pure bliss as my body soothed under his touch. Another hand came out and caressed my face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine now that your here." I smiled.

I pushed myself up again with weak arms and pulled his face down to me then kissed him softly. As his hands met my face I felt my hormones begin to rage like crazy and I pulled away sharply.

"Is something wrong?" Jon asked.

"Just trying to control myself." I panted.

"That's admirable I suppose...what makes this different from any other time that you need restraint though?"

"Well...we're in a hospital full of people and when I'm with you I'll probably scream so loud they'll think I'm being murdered."

Jon's small smile appeared for a moment and I felt a chill go through me.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"No...I just like when you smile." I replied.

He cocked his head to the side and studied me before I spoke again.

"I need to tell you something." I felt my mouth speaking on its own.

"About something other then the baby?"

I stared totally shocked.

"H-how did you know?" I stuttered.

"I can sense your elevated stress and hormone levels."

"Well...why didn't you say anything earlier?" I felt myself becoming angry.

Jon's usually impassive face clouded over for a minute and I saw an unusual flash of emotion. Confusion perhaps?

"I-I did not know."

Our eyes met and his usual blank demeanor.

"Wait....how could you not know?" I asked. Was it really possible that Jon didn't foresee this?

"I must have...run past it. Skipped it." he looked puzzled before snapping back to me.

"What about us?" I whispered.

"What about us?" he replied.

"I mean...well I'm pregnant with Adrian's kid. How can we keep carrying on like this?"

"That depends...what do you want?"

"You." I stated simply.

"What goes on between us is up to you Stefani. You already know what I would like."

"I do?"

"You....Stefani as long as you would like to be with me, I will continue to be with you."

"...What about Adrian?" I asked.

"If you want him be with him." Jon stated coldly.

"...You know who I want to be with." my voice became husky. Somehow fighting with Jon was turning me on.

"The tone of your voice suggests that you are sexually aroused."

I blushed beet red.

"Am I mistaken?" Jon asked me directly.

I refused to meet his eyes and I heard a sound that grabbed my attention. As he chuckled I quickly looked up again.

"Well...am I?"

My out-of-control hormones did the talking for me.

"Your not mistaken." I blurted.

He hesitated for a moment before leaning down.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to resist you?" he whispered in my ear.

"I'd say I have a harder time." I replied.

He bit softly at my neck and I shuddered then wrapped my arms around his soft neck. My heart monitors were going crazy but I didn't care.

As his kisses intensified my body got lost in the darkness of passion. My senses gave way and I fell into the void.

***********************

_Janurary 4th, 1985_

I lazed on my living room sofa quietly reading a magazine. In the passing weeks Adrian had given me generous amounts of time off to stay home and relax. Adrian sat behind me with an arm around me as he poured over.

We had rang in the New Year down at Times Square omit the alcohol and add the intense sex in the early morning. Every morning since I had been released from the hospital Jon also would come to my place when Adrian was gone and it was needless to say what we'd do.

Adrian flipped through some papers and sighed irritably. I looked up at him from my magazine.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

He grumbled something indecipherable and continued his reading.

Over the past few weeks everyone had been on edge. The November due date of the nuclear reactor seemed a lot closer now that we were in the official year.

Besides that Jon claimed to be having trouble with his foresight. Small bits and pieces were beginning to become blocked. Jon wasn't worried but I certainly was.

Other than that things were going extremely well. Jon and I began talking more and more. The more time I spent with him the more he came out to me. The man I once thought was an emotionless stone turned out to be full of life and love. He told me everything. His childhood, his relationships, the way he felt about himself.

The more I listened, the more I fell for him. He was more if an average being then there could be.

There was one problem....I was liking Adrian more and more each day. Not as much as Jon but...I really wanted to be with him as well.

The fear and worry of being caught forever loomed in my mind. I spent so much time worrying about it that I had become increasingly stressed out as well.

I laid my head on his shoulder and propped my knees up. I looked up into his warm eyes which immediately softened at my physical contact. He kissed my forehead softly and chuckled softly before going back to his work.

I pressed my slightly heavier body next to his and inhaled his musky scent.

"Are you sniffing me?" he asked.

I blushed awkwardly and ignored his question. Suddenly...a thought ran through my mind. I went back to Christmas night.

"Adrian?" I asked.

"Hm?" he grunted.

"What happened that night?"

"What night?"

"Christmas night."

He stopped reading and looked down at me.

"What?" he asked sharply.

"What happened that night?"

His usually calm face turned menacing and I saw the dangerous vigilante that earned him his fame.

"The bastard tried to rape you." he snarled, a full lips curling.

"I know that but...what happened after that? I never really found out." I kept my voice calm.

Adrian sighed before answering.

"Well...Dan heard noise just as he happened to be walking out to the deck to get some air. I don't think he imagined he'd end up saving your life. Anyway...he came out on the pool deck just as Blake pushed you into the pool. He dove in after you and brought you back inside then came and found me. You weren't...you weren't breathing. Luckily Jon could see right to the root of the problem that you had water in your lungs so I gave you CPR and then Dan took you back to the bedroom. Jon and I went to look for Blake. We found him within a matter of minutes going through my liquor cabinets."

"Then what?"

"Then I got rid of the bastard." Adrian snarled again.

I looked into his cold and furious eyes which had darkened like hot coals.

"I almost lost you." he whispered harshly.

I took his hands and placed them on my face.

"But you didn't." I raised an eyebrow.

At the gesture his face softened.

"Well I don't want to come that close again."

I touched his face delicately, then gave him a small kiss on the lips.

He smiled then twined my left hand around his and fiddled with my ring.

"My future wife." he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"My future husband." I smiled and did the same.

He leaned in and kissed me fervently. Before I knew it his lips were traveling down my neck and his fingers were clumsily unbuttoning my shirt. I shrugged out of it and he quickly turned and picked me up.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and struggled to untuck his own shirt from his pants.

He pushed the numerous stacks of paper off the coffee table and pushed me down on it. I giggled as the sheets scattered around the living room in a whirlwind of disarray.

He yanked my off my leggings then undid his belt with shaking hands. He threw it across the room then slid put of his pants.

I grabbed the handle of his boxers and pulled them off quickly before he leaned over on top of me.

The table groaned in protest and we both broke apart for a minute laugh about it.

I pushed him back on the couch then got on my knees and ran my hands up his thighs and down his muscular abs.

He wrapped a hand around my back and unhook my bra. It fell to the ground in a soft clatter. I straightened myself up for a moment so he could run his hands over them. It was funny...both he and Jon seemed to now have a obsession with my now-enormous swollen breasts.

I got back on my knees and kissed Adrian's muscular thighs. Veins stood against his sizeable erection and he looked like he was ready to explode.

I grabbed him with one hand then put as much as him in my mouth as I could.

A shudder or pleasure ran through his body. I moved my mouth slowly, sliding my tongue over every glorious inch of him.

His hand was tangled in my hair, pushing my head down. I heard his loud moans and it felt good for once to be in charge.

His hands tightened in my hair and his moans began to get louder as he called my name. I put my hands on his muscular thighs to hold him down as he began to slightly thrust.

After a few more minutes he grabbed my head then pulled my face up to his, kissing me hard.

He flipped over then grabbed my panties and pulled them off swiftly then pushed my legs apart.

I threw my head back as he came into me. His thrusts were slow as he tried not to let himself come just yet.

There was a blinding flash that I had mistaken for an orgasm.

Suddenly, Adrian stopped and opened my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I panted.

He was looking straight past me. I tried to turn around but his body gave me no room.

"What the hell?!" he yelled.

I grabbed his waist and pushed him off of me then turned around.

Jon's glowing form stood against the living room wall staring at us wordlessly.

Adrian's face turned bright red as did mine. I had never seen Adrian blush before and it would have been hilariously funny if we weren't in such an awkward situation.

"What the fuck Jon?!" I exclaimed.

"Adrian, there is a problem at the center and your assistance is greatly needed."

"What?...Jesus Jon!" Adrian screamed again. "You can't just barge in here like this! What can be so important that you have to come in here?!"

Jon said nothing, he simply stood there.

Adrian muttered furiously as he searched around for his pants. He pulled on his clothes and I couldn't help but notice the struggle he went button them over his hard-on.

He pulled on his shirt and buttoned it not noticing he had skipped a few. His hair was still tousled and a hickey was already forming on his neck.

I silently pulled my clothes on as well and ignored the glares coming from both men.

Adrian walked up to me and put his hands on my arms, still sweaty and panting.

"I'm going to find out what's going on and then I'll come back." he whispered in my ear.

I leaned in expected a kiss but got nothing except air as he walked away.

He and Jon disappeared in a flash and I turned back to my now-messy apartment. I sighed and got ready to clean when another flash caused me to jump.

Jon walked in and stared at me silently.

"Do you need something?" I snapped. Yes, I may have been happy to see him but he had inturuppted before I had my release.

"I suppose I should not be angry with you because I already knew this was going to happen."

"Hmpf." I rolled my eyes then stood up from the couch,

"If you already knew then why the fuck exactly did you come anyway?!" I retorted with my hands on my hips.

"The future cannot be changed. What will happen is inevitable and will happen irregardless."

"God Jon just..." I sighed as his no-nonsesne philosophy rambled on. "tell it to someone who gives a shit."

"I was certain you did...after all...your cheating on your fiance simply because you have an attraction towards me."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Some would see it as the common whore...but I-"

I refused to let him finish his sentence.

"Get the fuck out." I growled. He had struck a nerve.

He stood there silently before I grabbed a decorative china plate from my table and hurled it at him.

It passed right through his body and shattered on a wall.

"NOW!" I screamed furiously.

He disappeared.

The tears flowed down my face before my skin even started to burn. I fell onto the couch and curled up in a ball. Everything was going so wrong.

*************************

_February 5th, 1985_

I sniffled as I laid down on my bed. It had been a month since I had last heard Jon's voice and the withdrawl was more then I could handle.

I put on a happy face for Adrian most of the time. I had only been in to work twice and when I went Jon was said to be on vacation with Laurie.

I needed him so damn much. Adrian was now busy almost all the time. I was lonely. We only had sex once in a blue moon now. Myabe it was because of the weight I was gaining? I had virtually no one.

My eyes began to sting as mascara ran into them so I sat up to go to the bathroom and rinse them out.

Something caught my blurry eyes. There was a dark red spot on the bed.

It was glistening brightly on the sheets. I looked down at my dress. There was a growing spot at the bottom of my dress.

I gasped. My vision suddenly blurred the wrong way and I felt myself falling to the ground only this time...I knew why.


	11. Coping

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchmen. It is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics. Once again I don't think I would be able to continue writing this without you guys-my reviewers! Thanks so much through all of this. This sounds really fare-well-ish but don't worry it's not. Shoutout to ****revolustionist****!**

**Coping**

_January 5th, 1984_

As I opened my eyes I already felt the tears prick. I didn't need a doctor's diagnosis to know what was happening to me. What _had_ happened.

"Stefani!" Adrian exclaimed and rushed to my side.

I turned my head to the pillow as my face burned hot.

He gripped my hand and kissed it. I dared to look at him and saw his worn features. His countenance confirmed my thoughts.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed as my voice choked up. The tears were already streaming.

Adrian's eyes became watery too and he cupped my face with one hand. The other traveled to my stomach.

The door opened and a tall doctor walked in. Brown hair framed his face and green eyes shined warmly.

"Your awake now." he looked at me.

Neither Adrian nor I said anything, we just held tight to each other. The doctor closed the door behind him then walked over to us.

"I'm sorry...I already told Mr. Veidt. The baby...it-"

Adrian cut him off with a menacing glare. Nothing but my sobs filled the room.

"Why don't I give you some time alone." the doctor attempted to smile before leaving the room as hurridly as possible.

Adrian took me in his arms as I cried into his shoulder. I wasn't a medical expert but the moment I saw the blood I knew what had happened.

The connection was already there. Whether I wanted the child or not I already felt that maternal connection that was stronger then any other and now...a link was gone.

Miscarriage was always such an ugly word. I pitied women who spoke of losing their children. The heartbreak even reached me and now...I was one of them. My baby was gone. My child.

Both of our tears mixed and mingled as we held each other. Eventually I closed my eyes and let sleep grab me. I remembered the feel of Adian's strong arms around me, rubbing my back in a way to tell me everything would be alright.

*************************

_March 12th, 1985_

Weeks fell off the calender. I spent most of my time in bed. There were no tears left to cry....I just felt hollow and empty. Nothing mattered anymore.

Adrian came and spent the night often, although I knew it was a task for him because of my withdrawl from the world. We rarely spoke now.

He was healing much quicker then I was. A few times he tried getting me in bed again with him, but it just wasn't happening.

That night we both sat on the couch. I was curled up kitten-like in his arms staring at the televison screen. It felt as though I wasn't there. I was hearing things outside of my body.

Adrian made light conversation that I only acknowledged when a question was asked.

"Stefani!" Adrian yelled.

I jumped involuntarily as he startled me.

"I just asked you the same question four times in a row."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"No, not sorry!" he exclaimed then pushed me off of him.

I fell to the ground noiselessly but Adrian ignored it.

"Stefani, it's been a month. You've been sittng around the damn house doing absolutely nothing and moping around."

I said nothing. What the fuck did he want to me to exactly??? I had just lost a child! How the hell did he not realize that?!

"I'm sick of this. Will you just get over it!" he screamed, his face turning more and more red by the minute.

Suddenly a burst of anger ran through me. The first bit of energy I had experienced in a month.

"What the fucking hell do you want then?!" I yelled.

Adrian stared wide-eyed. He evidently hadn't expected me to respond.

"I want you to start getting over yourself and acting like a human being!" he snapped regaining his composure.

"So I just lost my child and I'm supposed to shit rainbows?!" I screamed as tears began to fall.

"No! But your not supposed to walk around like a zombie for a month! At least try and act more like a human being!"

"FUCK YOU!" I spat, then made a beeline for the front door.

I heard his footsteps chase after me but I grabbed my wallet off the table right by my front door and threw it open then slammed it behind me.

I took the stairs to the first floor then raced through the entrance and outside. The bitter air stung my face. I hadn't been outside in a month.

I walked down the street not sure where to go. It was freezing, I didn't have a coat, so it wasn't like I could wander.

I hailed a cab and got in.

"Where to?" my driver asked.

I waited a solid moment looking for the right place.

"Rockefeller Military Research Center."

***************

The guard let me in without ID or even questions. I guessed Adrian had maybe told them something. I walked down the dimmed hallways to Jon and Laurie's place silently praying that Laurie wouldn't be there. As I reached the door I sighed. A faint blue light was glowing and I knew he had to be in there.

I opened the door and looked up. A fifty-foot Jon was milling about looking at something I couldn't distinguish from where I was standing.

"Jon!' I yelled.

He looked down at me with white eyes then slowly began to shrink to his original size.

"Hello Stefani." he said coldly.

"Jon..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Your first child dies and you and Adrian get into a fight so you come crawling back to me."

My hand acted on it's own accord. To my amazement the smack landed right on Jon's face and sent him a step back.

He grabbed my hand before I could withdraw it and pulled me close to him.

"What do you want?" he growled.

Shocked at the incredibly emotion that he exuded I stare stunned not knowing what to say.

His grip tightened around my wrist to a painful level. I looked into his eyes and in that moment everything I had felt ran from my brain and through my mouth.

"I love you." I blurted.

There was an infinite silence between my words and his reaction. I felt the blush creep up my body and tinge my face. Did I really just say that???

He shot out a hand and wrapped it around my neck and I gasped.

I felt a flare of fear run through me as his grip around my neck tightened. Suddenly, he dragged my neck towards him and kissed me.

The kiss was harsh and full of fury, but I melted under it regardless.

He broke away then stepped back. I looked up at him silently wondering what he was doing. He then bent down and picked me up in his arms.

The blue flash surrounded us then we were in a completely white bedroom.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"My bedroom." he replied.

He set me down on the bed then crawled on top of me. My body was already repsonding. I felt myself getting wet. As the blood rushed downward I throbbed with sheer need. Adrian and I hadn't come remotely close to doing anythng since that night weeks and weeks ago.

He kissed my neck then bit down on the flesh softly. His hands reached for my shirt and he pulled it off.

"I need you." he whispered in my ear.

I shivered and wrapped my arms around him. God, I missed the feeling of our bodies pressed together.

I dug my nails into his back and moaned. Jon reached for my bra strap. In a moment the material fell away to the ground.

He quickly removed my pants and underwear, then pushed my legs apart.

His fingers stroked my inner thighs and I gripped the sheets as their tiny jolts struck me. Each spark brought my arousal higher to the point where it hurt.

He stroke me gently and I shook under his touch. I needed him so fucking bad. He stuck out one long finger then pushed it inside of me. Another followed.

The feeling was undescribable. His fingers generated an incredible icy-hot feeling that felt like heaven against my inner walls.

He sroked my sensitive area and already had me screaming. His fingers worked in and out and I grabbed a pillow and bit down.

He pulled his fingers out and licked them before returning to me. I waited in pleasurable anticipation for what I needed. He moved the the middle of the bed then pulled me onto his lap. I sighed as I slid on top of him feeling pleasureable bliss.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck as he began to thrust into me. I gripped his arms and threw my head back.

He kissed my chest and wounds his hands in my hair.

My hips steadily rocked along with the pace and I already felt my body get slippery with sweat.

He suddenly pulled himself out then flipped me over on my stomach. He grabbed my hips and raised them up so that I was on all fours then slid himself into me once again.

The new position brought me more pleasure to even more spots. His hands were on my hips pulling me into him. I could hear him moaning behind me.

He pulled my hair and I clawed at the sheets as I experienced the greatest feeling of euphoria ever.

I closed my eyes as my climax overtook me. It seemed like an explosion. Jon grabbed my waist and I felt him twitch and shudder inside me as he released.

He grabbed body and pushed it hard into his. My limbs gave way and I collapsed on the fluffy matress in a sweaty heap.

As soon as he pulled out I rolled over on my back and looked at him. He layed on his side and stroked my jaw.

He turned my face toward his and kissed me.

"Me too." he whispered in my ear.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You told me that you loved me....and to that I've said that I do as well."

"....What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I love you Stefani." he wrapped his hand around me.

I stared wordlessly. Did he really just say that?

I attempted to sit up but my shaky arms gave out under me. Jon chuckled warmly.

"Don't try and get up yet." he grinned.

He grabbed my hand and wound our fingers together. My breathing began to slow and for the first time in a month I felt happiness again. I had Jon.

Too bad good things didn't last long for me.


	12. Violence and Repitition

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchmen. It is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics. I'm already thinking about a sequel even though I have quite a few chapters left. I guess it depends on how the reviews go from now until the end.**

**Violence and Repetition  
**

_March 13th, 1985_

"I need to go." I whispered into John's ear as he gently kissed my neck.

We'd spent the entire night together, and I needed to get back to Adrian and tell him before I slipped back into my usual push-over self and continue bouncing back and forth between him and John.

I sat up on shaky and weak limbs and slowly began to collect my clothes.

"Would you like me to come with you?" he asked.

"No...this is something I've gotta do myself." I sighed sounded like I was marching to my death. It would probably be the death of my career though so in a way it was.

I slipped on my clothes, depleted of energy. What I really needed was a nice long sleep, but I didn't get any of that with Jon. Most of our activities included vigorous sweat and/or moaning.

I looked back and Jon. He was sitting on the bed with his legs cross Indian-style looking like a little kid waiting for something.

"Bye." I smiled.

He got up and walked over then planted a sweet kiss on my fingertips. I retaliated by leaning in and kissing him for the last time that night.

I decided to take a cab home instead of having Jon do it for me. This way I would have time to maul over my thoughts on the way over.

The moment I stepped into the musty yellow car, my left hand grew instantly heavier. I looked down at the ring. It felt like it weighed a ton and now looked out of place on my finger.

I laid my head back in the seat grateful for once for the half-hour ride back to my apartment.

I knew there was going to come a point and time where I would have to tell Adrian the truth. There was no way I could continue lying all the time and expect t get away with it.

The time moved much faster than I anticipated, and I thought about having my driver cirlce around the block again, but I changed my mind and paid him then got out.

I walked up the stairs slowly holding my breath. The nervous butterflies in my stomach flitted around in anxiety and I felt myself begin to hyperventilate.

I stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath before standing on my toes and retrieving the key from the top of the door frame.

"Hello?" I asked tentativley as I walked into the silent foyer.

I set my key down on the end table and walked into the living room. Adrian was sitting on the couch silently staring at the TV.

"Hi." I stood awkwardly in the doorway.

He didn't say anything, he only continued to stare.

"Um, I was hoping we could talk." I twiddled my fingers restlessly and walked closer to him.

He still ignored me.

"Adrian!" I almost shouted.

He looked over at me with a cold glare.

"Where were you?" he asked harshly. Pure ice peppered each word.

"What?" I backed away a little.

"I asked where you were!" he stood up.

"I was-," I took a deep breath "I was with Jon."

"With Jon?" he repeated.

I nodded.

"Adrian look I-" before the words came out of my mouth I was forced to duck as seven pounds of crystal and glass flew my way.

The vase shattered loudly on the ground and I looked up in awe. Adrian's face was contorted with pure rage. His warm eyes were full of hatred and loathing. His hands were shaking and even beneath the anger, I saw hurt.

"Adrian," I whispered.

"Slut!" he cried as he ran towards me and shoved me to the ground.

I fell on a piece of glass and blanched as it went into my arm. Before I could do anything he slapped me so hard that my face hit the ground again.

I tried to push myself up but his hands were around my neck.

The involuntary air that usually rushed into my lungs stopped and I clawed my fingers at his wrists.

"Adrian." I choked out.

His fingers tightened on my windpipe and I felt myself lose consciousness.

"Please." I begged and gripped his wrists.

There was a relieving blast of air and I opened my eyes as oxygen flew into my lungs. I turned on my sighed and coughed as my head swam.

I heard sniffing behind me and I looked up. Tears were streaming down Adrian's face and he shook mercilessly.

"I was in love with you. I still am...how the hell could you do this to me?"

I stood up slowly and swayed for a moment before walking over to him.

"Adrian." I panted.

He looked at my face then turned red again. He drew back a fist and threw a punch across my face. I flew backwards and landed on the coffee table. My mouth hit the end and I felt blood well up.

He grabbed my arm and yanked me up painfully then through me on the couch. He grabbed my finger and yanked off the ring.

I looked up at him pleading through my eyes.

"My wife." he sobbed then grabbed my wrist and snapped it.

I screamed in agony. He grabbed the table and flipped it over with a loud scream before turning to me.

"I expect to see you at work on tomorrow morning. Your on probation. One wrong move, and your done."

With that he stepped over the mess and walked to the front door then opened it and slammed t behind him

I sat in complete shock. The pain shooting from my wrist was barely noticeable. I shook uncontrollably as sobs racked my body. I crouched over and put my face to my knees.

I didn't hear the usual ring that Jon made when he teleported somewhere, all I know was that suddenly I was in his arms.

I leaned in to his chest and wrapped my good arm around his neck. He ran his fingers through my hair and rubbed my back gently.

He gently picked up my arm and I flinched as the pain shot through my body. He placed his fingers on the joint and pressed roughly.

I stared in amazing as the bone painfully repositioned itself until it was once again straight.

"Better?" he asked, then lifted it to his lips and kissed the sore skin.

I sniffled then John laid down and pulled me on top of him. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head down on his chest. Work tomorrow for the first time sounded like hell, and I wanted nothing more then to quit and hide under a rock.

********************

_March 14th, 1985_

I stepped out of the shower and quickly dried myself off. I wanted to get to Adrian's penthouse before work started and maybe try to talk to him. I knew him well enough to know that he was always most calm during the morning.

I got dressed in some clothes that Jon had got for me and let my hair fall in front of my face. Bruises already covered my pale skin and I'd done my best to hide them from Jon.

"I'm ready." I called.

He walked in the room then over to me.

"Will you be alright?" he asked.

I nodded. He moved in to kiss me and made a move to push my hair out of my face but I backed away.

He looked at me quizzically then touched my hand gently.

In a flash of color I was in Adrian's penthouse.

I knew he would be in his bedroom. He liked to meditate in the morning before he got started on his day.

"Adrian?" I called again a little louder this time. Still no answer.

I grabbed the brass handles and pulled them down then opened the door. Just as the door opened the sounds escaped. I couldn't figure them at first...it was dark and the room was dimly lit by a gold lamp.

At first the only thing I could make out were the tangles of blonde hair. I stepped further into the room and finally caught sight of the flashy purple ring around Adrian's middle finger.

His hands were around the thin waist of Esmerelda. I watched in frozen horror as she ground her hips onto him. Her pleasurable whimpers hit me like daggers and I gasped.

Adrian turned his head and looked at me. His thrusts stopped but she continued to move.

I didn't even feel my face get hot or anything. The tears just fell. I swayed and leaned on the door frame for support.

"Adrian what's wrong?" Esmerelda panted.

"Stefani." he looked at me.

She turned then smiled and waved arrogantly.

"Jesus." Adrian cried then threw her off and jumped out the bed.

I backed away then turned to run from the room.

"Stefani!" he yelled.

I ignored him then ran quickly to the elevator and pressed the down button.

Just as the doors began to close he caught up to the elevator. I backed against the wall and crouched in a shaking heap in the corner. I got up and pressed the emergency stop button and sat down.

He had already replaced me. With his blonde bitch nonetheless. The thing that bothered me the most was why did I really care? Why should I care who he was fucking? I was with Jon now. Adrian had hurt me even more than Edward Blake did and now I was crying over him.

Then it occured to me...maybe I did really love him. Was it possible to love two people at once? The answer struck me as an immediate _no_ but I had to rethink it.

There was a flash of blue light and Jon stood before me. I looked up at him through watery eyes. He took my hand and pulled me up where I fell into his arms choking back heavy sobs.

He carried me to my bed and set me down then climbed in next to me. I crawled into his arms and he kissed my head. I just needed to be held.

****************

_March 21st, 1985_

Adrian brushed past me rapidly carrying a stack of papers. I stared after him longingly. He looked worse for the wear. Dark circles sat under his eyes, an unkempt beard sat on his face, and his clothes were constantly messy and wrinkled. I knew I looked no better. Everyday I noticed I was getting thinner and thinner and the circles under my own eyes gave me a raccoon-like appearance. My cheeks were gaunt and I stopped wearing makeup period.

I could tell Jon was getting fed up with me. Every time we had sex now I usually just laid there moaning like some sort of dummy. I'd spent all this time pursuing Jon and now that I had him I should've been happy...but I wasn't.

Without Adrian there I felt like I was missing something. I'd spent nights staring at my bare ring finger missing the feeling of the heavy metal that once adorned it.

I hadn't spoken a word to Adrian since I walked in on his escapade with Esmerelda. Since then the image of her on top of him had become permanently etched into my mind. Her snide smile. Her bare skin against his. I felt anger and sorrow well up inside of me every time I saw her following behind him with her clipboard. She usually glanced at me and raised an eyebrow simply to say, _I have what you want_. The only thing that comforted me was the evident lack of physical touch and distance between the two. In fact, Adrian seemed just downright uncomfortable around him.

I stood up silently then walked towards the door to Jon and Laurie's place. I really needed some air. I needed to get out. As I walked briskly so that Jon wouldn't notice, I ran into Adrian. Literally.

All the papers he was carrying flew everywhere and littered the floor.

"Sorry." I muttered awkwardly as I picked up his things. I collected them then stood up and held them out. Our eyes met momentarily and we stared into each other's bleak depths.

My eyes began to water and I quickly turned before he got the chance to see me cry.

"Stefani." he moaned scratchily.

I stopped and turned to look at him. I wanted nothing more then to take him in my arms and make love to him. Not just have sex like we usually did. Make love.

A single tear fell from his eye and I quickly turned around before he got to me. I exited the quarters quickly and went outside to the warm early spring air. What was I going to do? Why was life so complicated?

****************

_Later that night_

There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it irritated. I had just gotten out of the shower and I looked a complete utter mess.

I slid on a bathrobe and opened the door. Adrian stood there with his hands deep in his pockets. The excess facial hair was gone but he still looked a mess.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

The tears welled up in his eyes and my heart ached painfully for him.

"I want you." he sobbed then pushed his way into my apartment and landed with a gruff kiss on my lips.

I tried to push him away but my arms acted on their own accord and refused to do anything.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please take me back." he begged kissing my face profusely.

He got on his knees and took my hands.

"Please Stefani. I love you. I'm nothing without you." he cried kissing my hand.

Weakness overcame me and I realized how much I wanted him. I needed him. Jon may have been there but he didn't satisfy me the way Adrian did sometimes.

"Please." he pleaded again. As I looked into his sad eyes everything I had been holding in flew out. I kneeled down on the floor so that we were almost eye-level and put my hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and kissed his jawline. He immediatly wrapped his hands around my waist. I pressed myself into him as the familiar feel of his body engulfed me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he picked me up and carried me to my bedroom.

We fell on the bed just like old times, except the urgency was now gone. We took our time. I pulled off his shirt and ran my hands slowly up his muscular chest and abs. He let his own hands venture down my neck and chest. He slowly grasped the knot in my robe and let it fall. His soft hands caressed my shoulders as he gently pulled it off.

He rolled over so I was on my back and began to kiss me softly. His lips felt so soft on my skin. Every spot he kissed was left tingling in pleasure. He let his long fingers run across other parts of my body as well. I rested my hand in his hair embracing the feel of him. His weight, his touch, everything.

He kissed my breastbone tenderly, resting his head in the spot before moving down my stomach. He grabbed my legs and kissed my inner thighs. I gasped and fought back a shudder as his lips pressed against the sensitive skin.

I climbed on top of him and took my turn trailing kisses down his chest. I licked the raised skin over his six-pack abs.

He finally rolled on top of me for the the last time and positioned himself over me. I spread my legs eagerly waiting for him. I sighed as the familiar feeling of having him inside me finally arrived.

He pushed slowly, taking his time. I pressed myself against him and moaned in pleasure. Sweat poured from both our bodies and I moaned his name in his ear.

He moved back and put his arms around my back and pulled me up so that I was sitting on his lap. The new position let him kiss me more easily. His lips lingered on my chest and his hands on my thighs.

The word climax couldn't even express my orgasm. I dug my nails into Adrian's back and screamed. He came seconds later then fell on top of me.

He rested his head on my chest and I laid my hands in his hair. I had him back. I had Jon back. Now what?


	13. Starting Fresh

**I DO NOT own Watchmen. It is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics. Hm, okay I'm definitely think I'll do a sequel now that'll be about Stefani and the baby after Jon leaves. I'm also thinking of doing something where I can tell Adrian or Jon's point of view. Maybe the last chapter or something.**

**Second Surprise**

_March 29th, 1985_

"Oh God." I moaned as I slid off Jon.

My body was coated in slick sweat and I was panting for breath.

He rubbed the back of my thigh and kissed my forehead gently.

I rested my weak muscles for a moment before sitting up to get dressed.

"Leaving already?" Jon asked with a tinge of amusement in his voice.

"Sorry." I looked back at him and raced to the bathroom.

I was supposed to go to some party with Adrian tonight and I was already running late.

I quickly doused myself in perfume to get rid of the scent of sweat and slid on my dress. I wanted to match him tonight so I threw on a little black dress that barely cleared my ass and royal purple shoes. I wasn't sure what to do with my hair. Sex or not it still fell in waves around my face. I quickly opted to pull it all up.

I ran from the bathroom. Jon was sitting on my windowsill like a lonely cat.

"I'll see you later." I breathed quickly as I kissed him.

He looked at me with something I couldn't decipher, so I grabbed my clutch and raced out.

As soon as I entered the hall I pulled the ring from it and slipped it around my finger. After getting back together with Adrian he had told me the same night that he carried it around with him everywhere and asked me to put it back on a few days later.

When I got outside Adrian was waiting in front of his limo as usual. He wore one of his signature black suits with a purple tie and shoes. He also wore purple-tinted sunglasses although the sun would be completely gone at any minute.

"Hello there beautiful." he smiled and kissed me.

He opened the door for me and I crawled inside. He followed suit the slammed the door behind him. Almost immediately the car began to move.

He took off his glasses then put an arm around me.

"I've got something for you." he grinned.

"Something like what?" I raised an eyebrow seductively.

He leaned over and grabbed a square black gift box from under the seat and handed it to me.

I opened it and gasped. There was sterling silver chain attached to a huge purple pendant with matching earrings.

"What is it?" I aske marveling in its beauty.

"Rare diamond. You like it right?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

He pulled it from the box slowly then separated the two strands and fastened it around me neck. I fingered the large rock and smiled.

"Thankyou so much. Why do you always buy me things like this?" I looked at him.

"Because I love spoiling you." he smiled then kissed my neck.

I hummed pleasurably and ran my fingers through his blonde hair.

"Better stop while I'm ahead." he sighed then pulled away.

Since we had gotten back together Adrian and I had decided to try and re-establish ourselves on a more emotional level rather than our usually physical one. I had always figured I didn't have much to learn about him since his life had been slapped across the pages of magazines everywhere, but to my surprise I had a lot to learn.

It came as a surprise to me that Jon didn't find out until I told him, which was strange because I had figured he would have seen it before. He was...indifferent when I told him, which scared me the most. That night right before I left him he told me he loved me. At first I felt undeniably guilty, but then I remembered that Jon had a girlfriend of his own. It was almost the same with the exception that they weren't getting married.

My feet began to throb and I kicked off my shoes. It seemed like I was going up a shoe size or something because all of my shoes had suddenly gotten a lot tighter.

"So how would you feel about going on vacation with me?" he asked kissing my head.

"Vacation? Where?"

"I was thinking maybe Cairo."

I pulled back and looked at him.

"Your serious?"

"Of course."

I paused for a moment as the excitement built up.

"YES!" I screamed and threw my arms around him.

He chuckled warmly and held me for a moment.

"I thought you'd be pleased." he smiled and kissed me.

"Hell yes." I kissed him back and giggled.

The car stopped suddenly and the door opened within a few seconds.

Adrian's driver extended a hand and I took it and stepped out into the flashbulb-tinged air. Adrian came out behind me stood inches away, not touching me but close enough to keep me comfortable.

"Mr. Veidt!" came choruses of voices all at once. Cameras went off at every angle and direction. Several girls screamed his name and grabbed at him from behind the velvet rope.

He put a hand lightly on my waist and waved to the crowd.

"Just keep walking." he whispered in my ear and showed his pearly whites.

"Adrian! Hey Adrian!" cried a reporter.

He turned and looked back then smiled for a moment.

"Tom!" he exclaimed.

He grabbed my fingers and pulled me back over with him.

"Well who is this?" the reporter asked looking at me.

"This would be Stefani. One of my best- no, _the_ best worker on my nuclear science team."

"Hm. Where the hell did you find a girl that sexy with those kind of brains?"

Adrian chuckled serenly and put an arm around my shoulders in a friendly-boss type of way.

"Can I get a picture?" Tom asked.

"Of course. Do you even have to ask Tom?"

He laughed then held up his camera. Adrian brought my body to its usual vicinity and I put my hand on his chest.

"Very handsome." Tom squinted behind the camera.

We moved apart reluctantly and he lead me back towards the entrance of the building ignoring the rest of the cameras.

We entered the building and he grabbed my hand.

"What, are you re-claiming me now?" I snapped sarcastically.

"No cameras." he muttered in my ear. "Besides, you know I go crazy if I have to go more than a few moments without touching you." he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Adrian!" cried an annoying voice.

I looked up and blushed as Richard Nixon himself walked up to us.

He shook hands with Adrian and smiled.

"And you are...?" he looked at me.

"Stefani Mignon." Adrian answered for me.

"Ah...and what erm...company do you work with?"

"Ugh I-" I stuttered confused.

"She's my fiance." Adrian answered again coldly.

I blushed suddenly as I realized what he meant. He had thought I was a hooker!

"Fiance!" he exclaimed. "Well congratulations! Sorry for the er, mishap." he shook Adrian's hand and winked at me.

I swallowed my distaste. I had never really had any sort of like for the man. To be honest I actually loathed him as a president.

"Thankyou sir." he shook Nixon's hand stiffly then turned to me.

"Why don't we head over to the bar?" he smiled at me.

"Okay." I grumbled.

Without a word her grabbed my arm and steered me to the bar and sat me down.

"Sorry about that." he kissed my hand and waited for the bartender.

I nodded wordlessly then looked up at him. The bartender rushed over hurriedly.

"What can I get you?" he asked us.

"Bourbon whiskey for me and...what do you want?" he looked at me.

"Uh...can I have a water or something?" I changed my mind last minute. Something made me feel like I really shouldn't be drinking.

"You okay?" Adrian asked me concerned.

"Yeah I just...I dunno something makes me feel like I shouldn't be drinking."

He looked at me then his eyes widened.

"Let's go." he demanded then pulled me up and half-dragged me.

"Wait! Adrian...what the hell is wrong?!"

He tugged me restlessly from the building and into the sea of flashbulbs.

My heels dragged across the pavement as he rushed me to the limo then pushed me inside.

"Adrian! What. The. Hell?!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Drive. Her place!" he shouted to the driver.

"Adrian, WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed.

"Okay, you said your feet hurt on the drive up here, remember?" he looked at me.

"Wha-?" I started confused.

"Then last week when we were together you were complaining about your breasts. And I didn't want to say anything but during lunch the other day you ate more than a teenage boy."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"Are you pregnant?"

I froze shocked, disturbed by my late uptake. It all made sense. I couldn't count how many times I had dragged Adrian into a bathroom to have sex because I was so horny the past few weeks, and there had been a slight pouch at the bottom of my stomach I had mistaken for PMS bloating.

"Oh God." I moaned and sat back in my seat as the memories came flooding back. There was no way in hell I could make it through that again if I had to.

As if he was thinking the same thing he wrapped his arms around me.

"It'll be okay." he whispered into my hair.

The ride back to my place took forever. I got out slowly Adrian held my hand and walked me back up to my apartment.

The box was in the back of the cabinet right where I left it. The flaps were open and the remaining test lay on its side. I took a deep breath and fished it out then did my business.

I left it on the bathroom sink then washed my hands and went back to my room to change. Adrian was waiting on the bed biting his nails.

"Your more nervous than me." I joked as I peeled off my dress and flopped down on the bed.

"I don't think you understand what this means to me." he softly mumbled.

"I think I do." I whispered, then crawled behind him and pressed my body against his back. I kissed his broad and tense shoulders. I wasn't sure which one of us really wanted this more but I didn't think disagreeing with him would do any good at the moment.

I rubbed his chest gently and kissed his back. His body eventually relaxed underneath my soft touch.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you more." he replied then turned to kiss me. I leaned back on the pillow and he pushed me down then rested next to me. I laid my head down on his muscular chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I've wanted to be a dad since I lost my parents." he whispered.

"Bet you never thought it'd be with someone like me." I joked.

"The woman of my dreams? Who else would it be?" he smiled.

He held me and we tallked for nearly an hour before I climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

Adrian followed me loyally and stood in the doorway. I took a breath and walked over to the linoleum sink and looked at the test.

I looked up at him and tears welled up in my eyes and nodded.

Before I could even walk over to him he came and picked me up then wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I love you." he laughed into my neck and kissed me. I laughed joyfully and kissed his temple.

He carried me back to the bedroom and set me down before ripping off his clothes.

As the sweat dripped from our bodies I felt truly happy for the first time in awhile.

I had no idea the trouble had just began.


	14. Shock and Awe

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchmen. It is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics. To be quite frank, I had originally planned to do a story where Stefani would briefly end up in a romantic entanglement with Adrian then have a small overlap before she moved on to Jon. Here's the problem...as this story has progressed, I've become slightly attached to Adrian. I really don't know why, I just can't let him go. I actually hated him after the movie but now...**_**I'm**_** Stefani. Oh what do I do? As for those of you who are hating Stefani at the moment, please try and bare with me for another two chapters or so. Jon will get his time don't you worry. And as usual thanks for the reviews lol. Whew that was long...this chapter will be rather short though and it will lead directly into the next.**

**Shock and Awe**

_June 17th, 1985_

"Um, Ms. Mignon, I need to see you as soon as possible. Can you come in today?"

"Uh, sure. I'll have to call Adrian and have him meet me there though." I answered uneasily.

"I-I think it would be a better idea to come by yourself."

"Uh, okay. I'll try and be there in an hour."

"Okay, I'll see you then-and don't tell Mr. Veidt!"

I hung up the phone with my OB-GYN confused and anxious. The way he sounded made things seem bad, but what could be so bad that I couldn't bring Adrian, let alone bring him.

I shakily stood up and began getting dressed. I had just been there yesterday. The sonogram had gone fine. In fact, Adrian and I had left in joyful tears. We walked around the research center giggling all night.

Surprisingly, Jon and I had been spending less and less time together. In fact, he had been spending less time with anyone. The few nights I now spent with him I'd wake up only to find him gone without a trace. It seemed like he was slowly pulling away from me and I didn't know why.

The past few months I had also begun moving my stuff in with Adrian. My apartment was increasingly getting emptier and Adrian's penthouse began to feel like more of a home. Besides even that our relationship had grown. Between the incredible sex we had finally connected on a more emotional level and I was more than fairly certain I was falling for him.

The ride to Dr. Abrams's office seemed to go by in a blur. I payed my cab driver generously and walked up the stairs to the ominous building. I entered the busy and went straight to the receptionist's desk.

"Hi, Dr. Abrams just called me and he seemed really urgent?"

The receptionist looked up at me through huge blue eyes and nodded.

"Yes, he's been waiting." she picked up her phone and called him. In a matter of seconds he walked into the waiting room.

"Stefani hi. Come right back here with me." he grasped my hand briefly before leading me back to one of the patient rooms.

I felt myself shaking and wished Adrian was there to hold me like he usually was. The Dr. closed the door behind him and motioned for me to sit down on the medical table.

"Is something wrong Dr.?" I asked worried unable to contain myself any longer.

"Uh, not necessarily wrong, but we found something..._unusual _about your pregnancy."

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Um well...your baby...it was conceived in the month of March wasn't it?"

"I nodded slowly."

"That means your only 4 months along but...according to your sonogram the baby is at a developmental stage of six months."

"Wha-what does that mean?"

"I don't know how to explain it but...your child is just developing faster than any child I've ever seen. You may go into labor in the next two to three months."

I sat stunned and breathless unsure of what to say. So was this bad or good?

"We also found a unique pattern in the genetic sample we took last week and...well I'll have to ask you this now. Ms. Mignon, have you been having sex with anyone else in the past three months?"

The word no was on the tip of my tongue before I froze. Was it possible that Jon had gotten me pregnant? That I was carrying his child instead of Adrian's?

I nodded slowly.

"Okay well...that explains alot. I'm sorry to tell you this Stefani, but the possibility of Mr. Veidt carrying this gene is virtually...nonexistent."

"What? What the hell does that mean?"

"Stefani...this isn't Mr. Veidt's child."

I froze. Did he really say what I thought he just said? My mind reeled and thousands of images flooded my mind. Jon was the father? How was that even possible?

I stood up slowly. As my stomach grew larger I learned how to deal with the back and foot aches that come with carrying another life.

"Do you need help?" Dr. Abrams asked with a face full of what seemed to be concern.

I shook my head vigorously and grabbed onto the wall as my strength waned. I begged myself not to break into tears. How the hell could I possible tell Adrian that the kid we were finally ready to have together wasn't even his?

The colors and sounds whirled past. I was barely aware of anything and was almost surprised when I ended up at the research center.

I stepped out of the cab shakily praying silently that Laurie wouldn't be there. I hadn't seen Jon in almost two weeks now and I wasn't even sure if he'd be there himself.

The guards were now used to me. They smiled as I walked past and I did the best I could to return it. I walked into their quarters a nervous wreck.

"Jon?" my voice rasped.

"Stefani." his soft voice hit my ears from behind.

I whipped around and jumped. The moment I saw his white eyes I broke into tears.

"Stefani what is wrong?" he asked in an unnaturally stiff voice.

I looked up at him. The fact that he was glaring at me was obvious and I really didn't know why. Instead of wondering about it I took his blue hand and placed it on my stomach then stepped closer to him.

"Jon..." I sniffled.

He only looked at me.

"The baby? It's um...Jon it's yours."

At that moment I saw several things I never thought I'd see in my entire life. Emotions came rushing from him and his stone-cold face warmed and he broke into a full fledged smile momentarily.

My stared stunned at the expression. I'd never seen anything more beautiful in my life. Before I new it he had scooped me up in his arms and held me tight.

"Marry me." he whispered in my ear.

My eyes flew open. What???

"What?!" I exclaimed and pulled away.

"Stefani. I would want noting more in this world than for you to be my wife."

I didn't know what to see. It was becoming clear to me now that I really did love Adrian. I was in love with him. I wanted to be with him. Was it the fact that I now had him that turned me off?

"Please Stefani." he begged and brought my hand to his lips.

I felt my breathing become labored as I started to panic. What the fuck was I going to do?

"Jon..." I began.


	15. I Love Her

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchmen. It is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics. It's been awhile my friends. Sorry, I just got extremely addicted to writing my other story, a Law & Order: SVU John Munch/OC story for anyone who's interested. New episode this week on Wednesday! But I'm back....hope everyone had great holidays and I wish you all the best of this new year and many to come. On another unrelated note...so over Christmas break I went to see James Cameron's **_**Avatar**_**. My god in heaven. If you haven't seen it yet....GO SEE IT! It was probably the most incredible movie I've ever seen in my life. Even if your not into sci-fi, there's a romance story in the background too. Just...go see it. I am commanding you to do so. This chapter will be very short since I am sort of just getting back into this story. Hmm...I've really been wanting to change the characters POV so....the beginning will be coming from none other than the sexy blue man himself...**

**I Love Her**

_I watch as her face conveys a mixture of emotions without her even trying. I see the evident happiness. The confusion. The anger. The conflict. She simply cannot decide what to do. She loves me. She loves him. She is trapped between two monsters and there is only one way out. No more of both._

_Things with Stefani feel more right than anything else ever has. Janie was simply a speck. A dot on the infinite timeline that is my life. Laurie was simply a tool used to feed my lust. While I may not be entirely human, the desire and need still remains._

_But Stefani. Stefani. I now know what the definition of love is. _

_She looks up into my eyes and the seven seconds it takes for her to answer me go on like seven years in my eyes. For the first time I can only see the past and the present. There is no future. Only the beautiful girl in front of me and the memories left behind._

_I hear the tiny heartbeat accompanying hers. The small life inside of her that came from me. The seed I have planted. As I looked down at her protruding stomach, I can see the curled outline of our beautiful baby girl. _

_I look at her body. Even in pregnancy, it is a wonderland. The way her large swollen breasts sit high abover her usually-flat stomach. The length of her neck. The feminine curve of her hips. What more can I want?_

_Even now all I can think about it making love to her. The sounds she makes when we are in bed together. The moans, screams, and wild cries. _

_More year-long seconds go by before she looked up at me and answers._

"Yes."

_The waver in her voce is evident. She is confused by her decision. She has answered before fully thinking it out._

_I look into her big eyes. So vulnerable. So needy._

"Are you sure?"_ I ask._

_She nods, before smiling. A beautiful thing. Enough to make the angels weep. Her perfectly straight teeth framed by her beautiful full lips. Her eyes sparkle brilliantly._

_She kisses me, her warm body pressed against my cool one. I let my hands travel up her back before she takes them and leads me to the bedroom. She is in charge for a change._

_As she pushes me down onto the bed, I do something that I haven't since before the accident. I let myself go. I close my eyes and focus on the feel of her small hands. The travel over my chest, my arms, my stomach. The warmth is left behind and I hear myself making noises I've never made._

_It is only when I feel her mouth around me I feel my senses awakened. Her tongue slides up and down my length, moaning as the feel of my electricity shocks through her. I let her kiss my body, feeling an internal struggle as I try and restrain myself. Her lips are so warm and light. Just as I think they find mine again, and she slips her tongue into my mouth._

"Fuck me Jon."_ she growls as her pregnancy-affected hormones rage along with her desire for me._

_Unable to contain myself any longer, I sit up and begin undressing her in a matter of seconds before turning her around. She balances out on her hands and knees before I grab her waist and slide into her slick passage. Each thrust it pure bliss as I hear her whimper pleasurably underneath me. _

_With each thrust, her body rocks forward, making her scream louder and louder. Her hands grasp the sheets and her toes girls._

_It is only a matter of seconds before her body tenses around me as she comes. I join her seconds later, having the best release of my life._

_As her sweaty body falls next to mine, I cannot help but pull her close. _

_I love her._


	16. A Comedian Dies

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchmen. It is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics.**

**A Comdian Dies**

I walked into the front door of my apartment, expecting peace and solidairty only to find the last thing I wanted: Adrian.

"Adrian, I really need to talk to you." I began, needing to get it off my chest while I still had a backbone.

"Oh Stefani sweetheart I'm so sorry. I just-"

"Adrian, stop!" I cut him off. In his hands were a bouquet of purple roses, the other a small box. Where the hell did he even get purple roses from?!

"Would you please let me apologize first?" he snapped, his face turning bright red.

"Adrian, I really need to talk to you." I felt tears prick my eyes as my willpower began to wane. Jon tried to convince me to let him do the job, but it was something that I myself needed to do. Besides, even with Adrian's temper he wouldn't hurt me with a developing baby growing inside of me.

"Is everything alright?" he suddenly asked, his face shifting from irritated to concerned.

"Um yeah it's just...maybe we should sit down." I gestured to the couch before going to sit down. I rested my hand on my stomach, hoping the baby would be able to give me the strength it get through it.

Adrian stood hesitantly for a moment before sitting down next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting a hand on my face. A single tear fell from my eye before I could stop it, and he wiped it away. I began to melt under his soft fingers before I remembered what I was there to do. How I had gotten in that whole situation in the first place.

"Adrian...I love you, and I always will but....I......" I trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"Go on, just say it." he coaxed me.

"....I just....I can't be with you anymore."

Immediatly it looked at though he had been hit by a semi-truck. His imperative facade crumpled and his huge eyes filled with sadness. I looked away as his hand lingered on my face.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Adrian, I love you...but I love Jon too, and.....I have to leave you."

"What? How-how can you say that? I love you Stefani! We're having a child!"

"It's not yours."

I watched again, alarms now going off in my head as his face changed from sad to....nothing short of furious.

"What the hell do you mean it's not mine?'

"The baby....it's Jon's."

His hand on my face dropped to my shoulder, clenching harshly. I ignored the pain and focused on getting out of this without Adrian killing himself.

"Jon's?" he asked softly.

I nodded, the tears now falling freely. Deep down, I couldn't deny that I love Adrian. I never thought it would be possible for a woman to love more than one man at the same time, yet here it was and I did, but I loved Jon. It really did come down to a simple matter of who I chose, the problem was...which choice would be better for me. The walking bio-nuclear weapon. The famed devilishly handsome and exceedingly intellectual ex superhero? I was caught in the middle of an epic tug-of-war with my heart, and I had no idea if picking Jon was really the right decision.

"I'm so sorry." I shook my head.

Adrian was dead silent before he stood up and walked towards the front door without so much as a word.

"Adrian!" I chased him down before placing a hand on his shoulder. The moment I touched him his body twitched and he turned around to face me. I shrank back in fear. The look on his face was enough to tell me to get the hell out of there, but I found myself unable to move.

"You lied to me." he growled, tears now streaking his face.

"No, I didn't! I love you Adrian! I really do but I love Jon mo-"

"LIAR!" he screamed before wrapping his strong hands around my neck and throwing me down on the floor. In sheer seconds his hands began to crush my windpipe and I struggled for breath. Black spots dotted my vision and I struggled against him before finally digging my fingernails into the top of his forhead and dragging them as forcefully as I could down his face.

He screamed loudly and fell off as my sharp nails maimed him. Blood rushed down down his face and I found time to pick myself up off the floor before running towards the phone. Adrian collided with me only seconds later, throwing me on the ground. I curled up defensively as his foot came towards me, connecting with my spine.

"Adrian....please!" I begged. I was more concerned with the baby than myself. A child that would never get the chance to grow up. Possibly the child who could find the cure of cancer. I wouldn't let it die because Adrian had a vendetta against me.

He rolled me over before doing the unfathomable. He delivered a punch to my stomach so severe that I rolled over a moment before vomiting on the floor. Tears rushed down my face and I whimpered in fear before I felt movement inside of me, which was the biggest relief of my life.

Adrian rolled me over again before pommeling my face with punches. I heard a loud crack and stars danced in my eyes as his fist connected with my nose, dislodging the bone.

As I faded from consciousness, the last thing I heard was Jon's voice, adamant and loud through the room.

"Adrian, stop." he said simply. Before darkness took over I felt his arms around me, rescuing me and taking me somewhere far away from all my problems.

* * *

_October 12th, 1985_

I pushed myself off the couch as I heard the front door to my apartment open. The fact that Jon had started using the door now instead of teleporting out of nowhere and scaring me shitless was nothing short of a miracle.

I was near panting by the time I reached Jon at the front door. My stomach now potrouding, I was finding it increasingly difficult to do even the simplest tasks. It felt like the baby was a grown person inside of me.

"Hey." I smiled, wrapping my arms around him as best I could.

"Hello." he grinned handsomely before leaning down and kissing me. As soon as the small electric currant from his mouth traveled to mine I gasped as a kick was delivered to my stomach.

"There it goes again." I sighed. Almost everytime Jon touched me the baby just decided to go crazy. I had to admit that it made me slightly jealous. When I was at home all day the baby rested dormant in my stomach, without so much as a peep but whenever Jon came around it decided to go all gung-ho.

"If you would not mind me asking one mor time, would you please allow me to tell you the gender of our baby so that you can start calling it by a name."

"Jon, I want t to be a surprise. I've told you this four times already."

"I apologize. I still do not fully understand th purpose of human surprises."

I rolled my eyes before walkng back to my spot on the couch. After my last near-death encounter with Adrian, I immediately began working from home. I hadn't seen or heard a word from him, but from what I knew he had been in Karnak after I finally ended things with him. Probably off fucking Esmerelda but what did I care about either of them anymore.

"I've missed you." Jon laid a hand lightly on my back. The past few days he had been in Alaska with Adrian, although I had no idea how things went between them nor did I want to. Everyday I couldn't hlp but wake up in the morning feeling almost suffocated with guilt for what I had done to Adrian. It was obvious Jon knew but just fot me he had said nothing about it.

"Me too." I smiled. The past few days had been my own personal hell. I had absolutely no one to talk to, my hormones were raging out of control, and Jon wasn't there to oblige me. The thing I really wanted most right now was to just throw him down on the bed and attack him like a cougar.

"I was hoping that you would maybe join me outside for dinner tonight." he stated.

I walked up to him before placing a finger on his lips.

"Bedroom. Now." I commanded, my list not speaking for the both of us. Jon stood there before I grabbed his ghostly arm and yanked him forcefully into the bedroom.

We both fell in a pile before I grabbed his mouth and brought it to mine. He seemed momentarily surprised by my forcefulness before letting his tongue venture into my mouth.

Inside of my body, the baby went crazy kicking up a storm as Jon's body sent miniature electrical jolts through me. His lips traveled the length of my neck, sending chills through my entire body before he grabbed the straps to the tank top I was wearing and pulled them down over my soft shoulders. He lifted me up for a moment before unhooking the clasp of my bra and grabbing my swollen breasts.

I couldn't help but smile. Human or not, Jon had formed an obsession with my breasts when we were in bed which were now twice their previous size, and quite frankly becoming more and more troublesome. Did I like my rack? Yes. Did I like having to know attempt to find bras that were an E cup? No. Did I like knowing they were filled with milk? Double no. Pregnancy came with benefits and nuisances alike.

He kissed one of my extremely tender nipples, causing me to twitch underneath him in pleasure. He waited for a moment before covering the raised skin with his plasma-like mouth.

My scream was beyond loud. I gripped the sheets in pleasure. Left in an aftermath of ecstasy I had no way to prepare before Jon slid his tongue into me.

"Jesus!" I screamed before grabbing an object off the nightstand next to me and throwing it across the room. Jon swirled his tongue inside of me, making me scream even louder than I ever had. My toes curled furiously and I found myself already close to climax.

I dug my nails into Jon's head, my thigh muscles clenched tightly. After only two minutes I felt my entire body tense and stars dance behind my eyes as I experienced the best orgasm I ever had.

"Sorry Jon I kind of jumped the gun the-" I stopped short when I glanced at the look on his face. It was indescribable, almost frightening. As though he was outside of his body.

"Jon?" I asked, putting a hand on his face. He made no motion that he even heard what I said let alone was answering me.

"Jon?!" my voice became louder, as panic ran through my body. What the hell was wrong with me. Just as I prepared to get out of the bed he blinked before looking at me with his white eyes.

"Forgive me Stefani, I did not mean to frighten you." he apologized.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, still panting.

"Nothing." he got out of the bed and walked out of the room.

I watched as he went into the kitchen before simply standing there and murmuring something to himself.

"Jon?" I asked quietly. He jumped as he looked over at me, gribbing the kitchen counter.

I walked up to him before placing a hand on his chest. His white eyes bored into me, no indifferent and emotionless, but I could feel the emotions running from him. Something had happened.

"Tell me. Please." I implored softly. One of his blue hands met my face, stroking my cheek softly.

".....He's dead." Jon said simply.

"What? Dead?" the words echoed in my mind. Adrian. Had he really finally done it. I felt tears prick my eyes and struggled not to cry. How could Adrian be dead? It was all my fault. It wasn't fair.

"I sense your confusion. Let me clarify it for you. The Comedian. He's dead."

Immediatly the tears receeded replaced with an eternally smug feeling I struggled not to let out.

"Oh. Well....okay then." I shrugged. So that bastard had finally gotten his comeuppance. My only remorse was that I wasn't the one to do it.

"Wait...how did you know that?" I asked.

Over the past few months, Jon had become increasingly stressed as his vision of the future seemed to virtually disintegrate. For some reason, it was becoming blocked. Occasionally, there would be random bouts and patches that appeared but most things in the future he could no longer see.

"I cannot see who murdered him, but it is obvious he was murdered."

"Well how can you know that if you can't see who killed him?"

"He was thrown out of a window Stefani. Such things do not happen by themselves. In a few hours time Rorshach will come pay Laurie and I a visit at the Research Center."

At the mention of her name my jaw clenched. The truth was I had come to hate the bitch more than anything else, but I elected to keep it quiet from Jon. I had done the same thing to him with Adrian, and now I was facing the consequences.

"I think I'm just going to go lay down." I breathed as my swollen feet begged for me to sit. Jon watched after me as I exited the kitchen and went back into the bedroom. He rejoined me seconds later in a haze of blue light before wrapping his arms around me as we laid down on the bed.

"Stefani, when would you like to get married?" he asked suddenly.

I looked up at him. The topic hadn't come up since he proposed to me. I suspected he was trying to give me time to get over Adrian, although I secret knew it was something that would never happen.

"I-I don't know. It's up to you." I shrugged.

"I was under the impression that women handled all the wedding plans."

I couldn't help but giggle at that.

"We can talk about it tomorrow. As of right now...I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"What's he like?"

"Who?"

"Rorshach?"

Jon tilted his head to the side before resting his hand on my stomach.

"Rorshach I'm sure you've heard is....an extremely disturbed and troubled individual."

"That's what I've heard but...that doesn't exactly mean it's true."

"Hm."

"What?"

"Laurie finds him...intolerable? Would that be the word?"

"No offense but Laurie doesn't seem to find anything but herself tolerable."

He chuckled warmly before leaning over and kissing me. His largely muscled arms held me tightly as he pressed his lips against mine.

"I have an idea." I grinned.

"What?"

"Why don't we name the baby now?"

"How would we do that when you will not allow me to tell you the gender."

"We'll pick out two names, then when it's born...we can decide which one to use." I looked up at him. He stared at me awkwardly and I pursed my lips before looking down. When it came to normal human things, Jon had absolutely no idea what he was doing. It was actually kind of cute to try and teach him how to be human again.

"So...if it's a boy. Let's start with....Alexander?"

"That sounds fine."

"Or....Jacob?"

"That sounds fine as well."

I sighed. Human training was harder than it sounded.

"Okay. How about this. If it's a boy, we'll name him Alexander. If it's a girl...Arya?"

"Arya. That's a beautiful nam, but I can sense it's not the one you truely want."

"Well....I really like Adriana. Is that okay with you? Are you comfortable with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just...nevermind." I said before leaning back into his arms. He kissed me on the forehead before whispering in my ear.

"I love you."


	17. Mars

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchmen. It is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics. Well, we are a few chapters away from the end of this story and I was just thinking. I really need to do a sequel, although I'm sure most of you don't like it since you don't seem to be fans of the complicated love triangle. Anyway, I just have to say. I love you all, and thankyou so much for staying with me all this time. You guys are amazing, but like I said, there are a few chapters left. Well, here goes another.**

**Mars**

_October 15th, 1985_

"Here you go." I smiled as I straightened Jon's tie. He looked down at me before taking my small hands in his and leaning in and kissing me. The past few days had been more than amazing. The word amazing didn't even describe it. Jon had spent more time with me than ever (most of it in bed). We talked about our future, our plans for the baby, and most of all...the wedding.

I had virtually no contact with my parents since I had to cancel on Christmas so they knew absolutely nothing about the intense triangle between Adrian, Jon and I, and I knew they wouldn't approve either.

"Stefani, I must ask you something." he grabbed my hand.

I tilted my head to the side.

"Of course."

"I must ask you not to watch the interview tonight."

I looked at him quizzically. Another thing about the past few days....he had become increasingly quiet. There was a day where I had to do everything in my power to shut him up, and yesterday he had barely spoken a word to me. For some reason tonight's interview seemed to have him on edge but he couldn't tell me why. When I asked him, he told me he felt as though something bad was going to happen but that was all he could tell me. His vision of the future was now completely blocked and he couldn't see what would happen tonight in detail any better than I could see through the walls.

"Why?" I asked, not really caring about the answer but still curious.

"....I just feel....I just do not think it is a good idea. Please?"

"....Okay?" I agreed before standing on my toes to kiss his blue forhead, only to discover that I didn't even clear his lips. He smiled before leaning down to kiss my own before taking a step back and teleporting from the living room.

I heard the faint ring of his departure watched as the blue glow in the room disappeared, returning it to its original color. I stood lonely for a moment before walking to the couch. Of course I wanted to follow through with Jon's wishes, but I was curious...what was so bad that he didn't want me to see it? I found my feet pounding and immediately went to the kitchen and grabbed an entire cherry pie before heading back to the living room. Cherry pie had become one of my cravings. I couldn't get enough of it. We had already went through four of them in the past week and I knew I was going to regret it once I had the baby and was left with all this extra weight.

I sat down before pulling out a fork and getting to business. I turned on the TV and put my swollen feet up. So what was going to happen?

******************

_"I stuck by you after the accident! I gave you everything...and this is how you repay me?!"_

I watched in horror as the nightmare in front of me continued to unfold. I should have listened to him. I knew it, but I didn't....and now.....

Janey Slater. I had asked Jon about her numerous times, and on each occasion he refused to comment, which led me to believe that he still had some feelings for her as well, but this was....just beyond. The moment the second cancer victim was mentioned I knew they were going on something.

But none of it made sense. I didn't have cancer. Surely I would have gotten it by now, and from what I knew Laurie didn't have it either. Neither did Adrian. Nothing made sense. All I could comprehend was the heartbreak in Jon's eyes. The glimmer of loving someone else.

I expected this was how he must have felt all that time when I was still sleeping with Adrian. Without even feeling the heat flood my face, I looked down to find teardrops on my shirt before gingerly touching my face.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"

I looked up at the TV as I heard Jon's angry voice. He disintegrated on the television before appearing in my living room.

I stood up and gasped before dropping the bakery treat on the couch. Jon simply stared at me in what was nothing short of cold fury before lifting his hand in the direction of the TV. The moment his hand aligned the thing exploded, shards of glass and sparks flying everywhere. I ducked down, and to my surprise everything that came towards me simply bounced off as though an invisible shield was protecting me.

I looked up as the objects ceased to fall. Jon bent down before grabbing my arm and helping me up, which was impossible to do on my own in my eight-months pregnant state.

"Jon...what the hell is-?" before I could even get the rest of my sentence out Jon pressed his lips to mine in a beyond passionate kiss. As he pulled away I saw something in his face I had never seen before; sorrow. I was sure that if he could cry he would have been at that moment.

"I love you so much." he put his hands on my face before kissing me again. A few moments later I found myself being led into the bedroom with slight haste. We fell back on the bed and struggled for a moment as I tried to find a comfortable position. Jon set me down on my back before gently pulling off my clothes. In a matter of seconds the comfortable feeling of having our bodies together took over everything in my mind. Thoughts stopped tumbling around and all I could focus on was the feel of his fingers.

He gently traced my lips, my jawline, the hollow at the base of my neck. With each movement I felt a small surge rush through my body as his fingertips left blue sparks rushing through my veins.

He pressed his lips to my clavicle before slipping two fingers inside of me. I gasped loudly before throwing my head back. He continued to kiss me as his fingers worked miraculous wonders. I felt sure I was going to implode and it had only been a matter of minutes.

He snaked another arm around my back before leaning over and deftly running his tongue over one of my hard nipples. My fingers clenched on his plasma-like shoulder and I ran my other hand over his smooth head. He continued to move his fingers inside of me before retracting them and grabbing my body. He rolled me over so that I was on my hands and knees before ever so slowly sliding into my slick passage.

"Jon..." I moaned loudly as he began to hammer me, hands on my waist. With each thrust my toes curled and I dug my nails into the bedspread, doing all I could to keep from coming so soon.

Jon groaned loudly as he moved inside of me. I closed my eyes. This moment. Forever.

* * *

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I waddled to the phone as if whoever was calling would be able to hear me. Getting around was so difficult now. I didn't know how people who had to get up and down flights of stairs did it.

"Hello?" I answered out of breath.

"Stefani?! It's Adrian."

My blood ran cold. I had now gone a record of a week without a single thought of him, and here he had ruined my little streak. Just as I was setting the phone down he screamed into it.

"Please don't hang up!"

The desperation his his voice roped me. I found myself unable to move. Unable to think. Unable to do anything other than stand there like a stupid deer caught in the headlines and listen o the man's who's heart I had broken on numerous occasions. Not that it was his fault really. I had been sleeping with Jon all that time behind his back but it was behind up.

"What?" I managed to choke out.

"Stefani, I need you to leave New York."

My paralysis was replaced with a surge of disbelief and confusion.

"What? Why?"

"It doesn't matter why, please just do it for me?"

"Do it for you? Do....it...for...you...." immediately all the horrid memories came flooding back. Those times he had hurt me when I was going to leave him. It was understandable that he was upset, but there was a difference between a slap in the face and being thrown to the ground and choked on two occasions. Not to mention that fact that he had attempted to terminate my baby. This time it wasn't just my life at steak, it was my unborn childs, and the hell if I would let him get away form the incident unscathed. It had been months since that horrific night, but I now I wanted nothing more than to get my revenge.

".....why the fuck would I do anything for you? You piece of shit! I can understand you being upset about what I did. I can even understand you slapping me around but....with a baby?!"

"Stefani I'm sorry. I lost my temper. Please, just listen to me!"

"I'm done listening to you Adrian. I love Jon, and I'm not going to hurt him again like I have been because of you. I made it clear that we were done, and if I didn't work for you I'd tell you never to contact me again. Goodbye Adrian."

"Wait, Stefani, please-!"

I hung up the phone before he could get another word out before leaning up against wall and closing my eyes. When I opened them Jon was standing in front of me.

"Are you alright?" he asked caringly. I nodded solemnly before grabbing his arm. The moment I touched him I felt a small movement inside of me and gasped as I felt the baby kick me.

"Kicking again." I muttered. Jon looked at me with an expression that could only be summed up as curious for a moment before bending down on one knee and putting an ear to my stomach.

Little Alexander/Adriana went crazy as she felt the supernatural hand of her father on my stomach. I pouted a bit. She still had yet to kick for me when it was just us. It was always whenever Jon touched me.

"I can hear her breathing." Jon said from beneath me, one hand on my waist. I looked down at him and couldn't help but smile. The evident fascination on his face was enough to lift my hormonally controlled mood.

...."her?" I asked before pushing him away. "Damn it Jon! I told you I wanted it to be a surprise!!!" I whined like a toddler.

"It slipped out." Jon said simply before moving towards me again. I pushed him away playfully before walking into the living room. Jon followed me before grabbing my hand seriously.

"Today."

"What?" I asked at his random statement.

"I want to get married today."

I was at a loss for words. As much as I wanted to marry Jon, there were so many obstacles within that. For one, for it to be a real marriage there would have to be witnesses, and I didn't really know if there was anyone I could trust with the information that she was marrying a walking atomic bomb. Other than that...it just seemed so.....spontaneous? Was that the word? No. There wasn't a word for it.

"Jon....I don't know what to say. It's just....." I began.

"Dan would be willing to be there, and Adrian is licensed to preform weddings."

"How?"

"Being considered the smartest man on the planet comes with benefits. Anything he wants he gets."

"Okay but...wait a minute. Where the hell are you getting the idea that Adrian would possibly marry us? He tried to kill me!"

"Adrian was suffering from anger and shock. Stefani, I can tell you this...Adrian loves you. I'm sure he always will, and he will do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"I'm sorry Jon but I seriously doubt that."

"It is the truth. Besides...I have ways of persuasion."

I sighed deeply as I looked at him. The way things were going these days...none of us were certain we would even wake up in the morning. Granted, I had Jon to protect me, but even he wasn't failproof. Other than that...well the thought of wearing an engagement ring for the rest of my life wasn't really a bright option. Who knew when the right time would come up? Maybe right now was the best.

"Fine." I nodded before looking up at him. He gave me a smile that I was sure illuminated the world before scooping me up in his arms and kissing me.

* * *

"Jon! I thought you were on Mars!" Dan exclaimed as he walked into the small chapel.

"Hm." Jon simply mused before taking my hand and walking be to the entrance to the sanctuary and looking down at me. As we stood there staring into each others eyes Adrian rushed into the room, straightening his tie. I noticed he had a strange expression on his face. Sort of a glazed look, like he wasn't really aware of where he was or what he was doing. I glanced up at Jon inquisitively before ignoring it.

"We ready to do this?" Adrian asked, looking back and forth between us. Then I really knew something was wrong. The way he was looking at me...like he ddn't even know me. What the hell had Jon done?

"Yes." Jon nodded before squeezing my hand tightly. This was it.

* * *

_As I watch her in front of me she is more beautiful than I could ever have imagined. In a simple white lace dress, one that could be worn to a church, her skin is glowing. As her hands squeeze mine tightly, she looks up at me and smiles, probably the most beautiful one I have ever seen._

_"Jon, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health..." I find it impossible to take my eyes off her. Her own are gleaming with tears. Even inside of her, it seems Adriana is rejoicing. We will finally be married. It was a dream of Osterman's, and now it has become a dream of mine. Being married to an incredible woman._

_I notice she occasionally glances at Adrian. I can tell she still has feelings for him, and for once I find myself not so envious because I know she loves me more. Other than that, I cannot deny that I have some feelings for Laurie still as well so it is fair for the both of us._

_"You may kiss your bride."_

_I do so on command. Her kiss feels like I am soaring through the heavens, and I want nothing more than to hold her in my arms like this for the rest of my eternal life. I mentally store her scent. A distinctive one of florals and spices. She is like a drug to me. I need her._

_She is now mine._


	18. Mayhem

**A/N: I DO NOT Watchmen. It is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics. Ah, these reviews! Lol I am sure I will be definitely doing a sequel. You guys keep me going so much, I heart you all lol. I mean, you really just have me so giddy. The sequel will be about Stef's life after Jon leaves (of course), but I can't have her being lonely for the rest of her life! Hm, I'm pretty sure I know what I'm going to do with it, but if you have any ideas or requests just hit me up. **

**Mayhem**

_Octover 21st, 1985_

"This is for you."

I looked down to find Jon's eerie blue hand holding a beautiful red rose. As I looked at it I gasped. It slowly began shifting from the beautiful rose to an equally beautiful lily, and from that to a geranium, each in a bloody shade of red.

"Jon this is....beautiful!" I exclaimed breathlessly as I continued to watch it. Jon smiled before taking my left hand in his. I looked up at him, and he kissed it softly, before laying me down on my back.

Although the late October air was freezing, everything around us was perfectly warm. I continued to kiss him, feeling nothing but his lips and the soft fleece picnic blanket underneath us.

I gasped as I felt Adriana kicking inside of me and rolled my eyes. She always picked the worst moments to let us know she was active in there.

Jon put his hand on her stomach and she calmed down. I looked up into his milky white eyes before looking around again.

It was nearly midnight. as we rested quietly under the bright starry sky of Central Park. It was a miracle that no one had found us.

"Stefani, I must tell you something." Jon said softly into my ear.

"Hm?" I asked.

"I've never loved anyone more than I love you. You're the most amazing woman I could have ever wanted. I love you so much."

I smiled, tears pricking my eyes. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me, and coming from Jon...it was just enough to bring me to tears. As he kissed me though, I couldn't help but wonder....was he simply telling me how much he loved me or was there something else behind it?

As he pulled away I leaned back again before grabbing my glass and taking a sip of the non-alcoholic champagne I had gotten.

"What's Mars like?" I asked. I had decided not to bring up the whole fact of the...._fiasco_? Was that the word for it.

"Mars? Well it's....I would suppose you yourself know the simple composition and matter of Mars. No oxygen. Void of life. Red. Would you like for me to take you there?"

I considered it for a moment before shaking my head. It didn't really seem like a good idea when I was due in two weeks.

"It's too close." I explained. He nodded before taking my hand in his.

"I can't believe I will be a father in two weeks." Jon interrupted our quiet.

"And I'll be a mother." I smiled.

He hesitated another moment before burying his lips in my neck momentarily.

"I was going to leave Laurie." he murmured.

"What?" I asked sharply, sitting up.

"I was planning on leaving her. The night of the interview, I was getting ready to leave her, but she did first."

"Oh."

"I just thought you would like to know I was going to leave her." he said before leaning in and kissing me, leaving thoughts racing through my mind.

As we kissed each other I found myself completley lost in the realization. Parenthood. I was soon going to be responsible for another life other than my own. I was going to have to learn how to be a role mode, how to be selfless, how to be a mother.

"Are you alright?" Jon asked.

"Yeah." I replied before leaning in and kissing him again. This was going to be quite a bumpy ride.

*******************

_October 22nd, 1985_

"Coming!" I yelled as I waddled towards the front door. Whoever was pounding at the front door seemed to be incredibly adamant about getting a reply.

"What the hell?" my jaw dropped as I opened the door. In front of me was Adrian with about seven other men, all dressed in black with their faces masked. Before I could do anything else I saw Adrian's fist come out at me and I succumbed to unconsciousness.

******************

"What the fuck?" I muttered as I opened my eyes. My vision crawled back as slowly as possible, my eyes piecing together an image. I looked around the room, my head spinning. A bedroom. A very dim one at that. As I looked down I realized I was in a king-sized bed, with royal purple satin sheets and a canopy.

"Adrian." I growled before getting up and throwing off the incredibly-smooth sheets. I looked down, only to discover I was wearing royal purple silk nightie. My hair now tumbled down my shoulders and my absence of underwear alarmed me the most.

"Adrian is busy at the moment." a frosty voice said from the corner. I looked over only to find Esmerelda sitting there, legs crossed. She glared at me with a look so harsh that I feared for my life. Especially because of the fact that she seemed to have a habit of wearing those three-inch nails.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, not even bothering to hide my dislike for her.

"I'm doing what Adrian asked me to, which was to keep an eye on you, as much as I admit the job disgusts me." she sneered.

I rolled my eyes before opening the door. As I stepped out I jumped back as I heard Busbastis growl underneath me.

"Sorry girl." I apologized before kneeling down and stroking the place where I had stepped on her. She purred majestically before flicking out her long tongue and gently licking my hand. I couldn't help but smile. As incredible as she looked, she was just like a normal housecat. Or domesticated lion.

"You know, she's always seemed to really like you."

I jumped up to find Adrian standing there, handsome, blonde, and cocky as ever.

"You!" I yelled before jumping up and running at him. Busbastis growled before standing up, stretching, licking her paw, and with a flick of her tail padding down the hall.

I ran at him with fury, before blindly throwing punches anywhere I could get them.

"Wait!" he grunted, becoming breathless as I nailed in him the gut. He doubled over before grabbing my arms. It didn't stop me though, and I began kicking in an attempt to hit something.

"What.....the fucking....HELL! LET ME GO!!!!" I screamed.

"Just listen!" Adrian yelled before pulling me into the bedroom. Esmerelda stood, not sure what to do.

"Leave." Adrian commanded her with a flick of his wrist. She hesitated before lowering her head and departing. She closed the door behind her, leaving Adrian and I alone in his massive bedroom.

"You better have a damn good reason for kidnapping me because if you don't....I don't give a shit if you're God I'll fucking kick your-"

"Stefani!" he yelled, an iron-clad grip on my wrist. We both stared at each other, my chest heaving in heated anger. Adrian sighed before leading me to the bed and sitting down. He motioned for me to sit next to him. I took a moment before bending my knees awkwardly and positioning myself carefully. As excited as I was to have little Adriana, I sure as hell couldn't wait to get her out of me.

"Um....well to start off....it's nice seeing you again." he began with a weak smile. I crossed my arms over my massive chest, which was actually an incredible feat. Adrian noticed as well, staring down at my swollen breasts for a moment before looking back up at me.

"Get to the point." I pursed my lips.

He nodded before taking a deep breath.

"I lied to you Stefani." he said.

"About....?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Th-the real purpose for the nuclear reactor." he continued. As he said it, it seemed as though he had to force the words out.

"What do you mean the real purpose?" I asked.

"Stefani..." he grabbed my hand. "the way things are going now...the world is going to end up in World War III unless it is stopped, and I devised a plan to do just that."

"Which would be?" I urged him to continue, letting him hold my hand.

"The nuclear reactor is actually a bomb."

As soon as the words left his mouth I felt what little color I had drain my face. Was I mistaken? Did he just say _bomb_?

"What?"

"It's actually a bomb. I built it with the intentions that by dropping it somewhere say....Manhattan or Los Angeles, the world would be united in tragedy and cease conflict."

"....And Jon's been helping you with this?"

"Well....Jon doesn't know the purpose anymore than you do, and....the way things will be is....it will be set up to look as though Jon was the perpetrator."

There was a long heavy silence before I exploded.

"WHAT?!!! YOU'RE THINKING OF FRAMING MY HUSBAND FOR THE DEATH OF MILLIONS OF PEOPLE?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU??!!!" I screamed, standing up. Adrian followed as well, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Please, just listen."

"No!" I cried, jerking myself from his arms. I could understand him killing millions of people to save trillions, but he was really thinking of framing Jon for it? Who the fuck did he think he was, and did he honestly think he was going to get away with it?

"You're sick." I spat before turning towards the door. There was no way in hell he could get away with this. As I walked, I was overcome with a strange sensation. It felt as though I was having menstrual cramps, although I knew that couldn't possibly be it. I ignored it and continued to walk towards the door, ignoring Adrian's calls as well.

As soon as I grabbed the handle, I was jerked to the ground as a pain unlike anything I had ever felt before overcame my lower body.

"Stefani!" Adrian yelled, rushing to my side.

"Oh my god...I moaned in agony, looking up at him."

"What's wrong?" he asked in a worried frenzy.

"I'm going into labor!" I panted.

*******************

I opened my eyes for the second time, moaning. The past few hours had been such a blur. I remembered the contractions. I remembered Adrian summoning a doctor in panic. I remembered drugs, and the....nothing.

My hands moved down to my stomach. Still firm. Still round. Still almost bigger than me. Little Adriana certainly hadn't been born yet.

"You've still got a good two weeks." Adrian's soft voice came from the darkness. I looked over towards the corner, pulling the covers up over my still scantily-clad body.

"Is the baby okay?" I asked.

He nodded before kneeling at my bedside.

"Can I?" he asked, motioning to my stomach. I hesitated before pulling down the covers and nodding. Adrian's hands hovered over my irresistible breasts for a moment before moving to my stomach, his intended goal. He rubbed my stomach gently, before looking at me intently. His hand moved to my face, and I let it linger there for a moment for old times' sake before moving away from him and sitting up.

"A few more questions." I said weakly.

"Yes?" he replied, getting out of the bed defeated.

"One...where the hell are my clothes?"

"I can't deny....saving your life entitles me to certain perks." he smiled.

I nodded before pulling one of the falling straps up back over my shoulders. Adrian had an extremely pained looked as he looked at me from the bust up.

"Another would be....why did you save me? After all I did to you. Last time I saw you, you tried to kill me."

Color flooded his face as I addressed our previous situation before looking away.

"I love you Stefani. Please don't forget that. I was just....so angry at the time. I felt like I was in someone else's body. I felt like a monster. You have no idea what it felt like after I had realized what I had done. I couldn't bring myself to apologize to you though."

I nodded, seeing the hurt in his face. At the same time, I was unable to say anything seeing as to how he had just professed his love to me. I was done running back and forth between him and Jon. I was a married woman now. I couldn't do that any more than I could kill my own my parents.

"....Adrian....where's Jon?" I asked.

Adrian shrugged before looking at me again, longing in his eyes.

"Adrian..." I squeaked, grabbing his arm. He looked down at it, somehow relaxing under my death grip.

"I don't know Stefani, but he'll be there in the end." he said before getting up.

"But....wait! Adrian! I can't-I can't raise a child by myself. Please! Don't do this!" I begged, panic rising in my chest.

"I'm sorry." he murmured softly before exiting the room, leaving me there alone. More alone than he thought.


	19. Finales

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchemn. It is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics. Well my friends, this journey has been quite an incredible one. You've stuck with me through the best and worst of times. Why am I saying this? Yes, this is the final chapter, but I have decided I will in fact be doing a sequel. Look for it one to two weeks after I post this. I don't know what the title is going to be but if I'm on your author alerts, you'll know.**

**Finales**

_**November 1st, 1985 6:39 A.M.**_

"Good morning." Adrian smiled as I walked into the room.

"Hmpf." I snorted. I hadn't seen sunlight since I had gotten down there. In fact, I hadn't really been outside of my room. I had managed to make contact with Jon when he visited me briefly, only to tell me that he really needed to take care of something on Mars. As to what you can take care of on a deserted planet? I really don't know.

"Are you hungry?" he asked from where he sat, stroking Bubastis softly.

"Let's see Adrian. I'm pregnant. Of course I'm hungry." I snapped, rolling my eyes. I made no attempt to hide my anger from him for what he was doing. Deep down though, I was the slightest bit touched that he had come to rescue me. At the same time, he seemed to show some hopes that I would end up getting back together with him. That phase of my life was done. We were as over as over could be. There was no getting back.

Bubastis got up and stretched before walking over to me and licking my swollen ankles. I smiled and leaned down to pet her soft purple fur.

"You know, she's really seemed to take a liking to you. She pretty much hates everyone else." he smirked.

"Uh huh." I deadpanned before kissing her on the head and turning around to find something to satisfy my never-ending hunger. It was like Adriana was a tapeworm. Everything I seemed to eat was just gone.

I still hadn't bother to tell Adrian what I was naming my little girl, although he had asked numerous times. It just...I couldn't explain. Something just seemed to keep me from telling him for some reason I couldn't fathom.

I felt his eyes on me as the nightgown I wore rode up exposing my ass. I quickly grabbed a bowl before walking to find something to eat.

"Please stop doing that." I muttered as I poured cereal into the bowl. A miracle he even had it.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Staring at my ass."

There was a long silence before he stood up and walked behind me.

"Stefani?" he asked, inching closer to me.

"What?" I looked into his eyes.

He said nothing before leaning in to kiss me. Thank god for my intuition. I quickly turned my head so only only grazed my lips and landed on my cheek.

"You already know what I'm going to tell you." I said before pushing him away as gently as possible. Although the rejected look on his face hurt me, I couldn't give in. I was married now.

Adrian nodded solemnly before turning and walking out of the room. As he exited the room Bubastis looked between the both of us before flicking her tail and following him out. I sighed as I watched him go before looking up at the ceiling. For some bizarre reason I had the most ominous feeling about today, and I really had no idea why. Just as I was thinking I caught a whiff of salmon from somewhere. Naturally it was the thing that made me the most nauseous and I covered my mouth as I felt bile rise in my throat before running to find a garbage can. I hadn't had morning sickness in weeks. Yep, this was going to be a bad day.

* * *

_**8:05 A.M.**_

"You alright?" Adrian asked as he checked on me. He opened the bathroom door to find me clutching the toilet bowl for my life. It had been so long since I had a spell of insane vomiting. In fact, now that I thought about it...I wasn't supposed to be throwing up at all. Not past my first trimester. As I thought about it something heavy hit me in my chest. Was something wrong? Was Adriana okay?

I nodded pitifully before leaning forward as I retched again violently. Adrian ran to my side and I wiped my face quickly, not wanting anyone to see me that way.

He tried to help me up but I pushed him away before pulling myself up with shaking legs and grabbing my toothbrush and going for my teeth vigorously. Vomit breath was the only thing worse than morning breath in my book, and the only thing worse than morning breath was chapped lips, all of which I had right now.

As soon as I was done I leaned over the counter shakily.

"I think I'm done." I panted before turning around and looking at Adrian. He shook his head before leaning down and picking me up, throwing my legs over his arm. I let him.

He carried me back to the bed before setting me down gently and pulling the covers up over me.

"You've lost a lot of fluids. I'm going to get you something to drink and have the doctor come up here, then I have some things to take care of alright?" he asked.

I nodded before closing me eyes. In my state of semi consciousness I didn't feel Adrian until his heated lips were on my forehead. I opened my eyes to find his face only millimeters away from mine.

"Adrian..." I groaned.

He put a finger on my lips to silence me before sitting down beside me.

"Please just let me have this." he breathed. I looked up at him and took a deep breath before he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. Before I could pull away he broke the kiss apart, making it as brief as my first with Jon had been.

"I love you." he said softly before getting out of the bed and walking to the door. I watched as he left, seeming to be in somewhat in a hurry. I closed my eyes, feeling as though my face was on fire. Nothing made sense anymore.

* * *

_**8:20 A.M.**_

"So how are you feeling Stefani?" a doctor Adrian seemed to have conjured out of thin air.

"Like I'm dying." I groaned before pulling the covers up a little bit higher as chills began to rack my body.

"Okay. Let's go over your symptoms."

"I'm having chills, nausea, vomiting, dizziness, and I think I'm running a temp."

"Have you taken ay drugs or alcohol recently."

"No."

"Okay. Well, it sounds to me like you just have a moderate case of the flu but...we also have to keep in mind the fact that you're carrying the child of a man that's not even human."

I smiled a little before he pulled out a stethoscope and pressed it to my chest.

"Heartbeat's normal. Do you mind?" he asked, motioning to my stomach. I lifted up my nightgown, not really caring that I was wearing nothing underneath but a skimpy pair of underwear before he pressed it to my huge belly.

I twitched as the cold hit my skin before relaxing. He moved it around, his eyes narrowing with each movement. He froze for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" I breathed.

"No it's just.....it sounds like the baby is....humming?" he looked up at me in astonishment.

"Um......okay? That's not really possible is it?"

"Well Ms. Mignon I wouldn't say it was possible for you to be impregnated by a walking weapon."

"Hm. It's Mrs. Osterman now."

He stared at me for a moment before standing up.

"Well, I'll be checking in with you every half hour or so. Let me know if you need anything." he bowed his head slightly before walking out of the room. As I closed my eyes again two words ran through my head. Mrs. Osterman. That sounded really nice.

* * *

_**11:27 A.M.**_

"How are you feeling?" Adrian asked as he crept to my side. I moaned loudly and turned my head, a light sheen of sweat covering my face.

"You're burning up." he muttered, putting a had on my face momentarily before withdrawing it.

"I'm fine." I rasped before turning around and grasping the pillow tightly. I felt like I was in my own personal hell. On top of that, Adriana felt the need to continue kicking every few minutes, right before I got back to sleep.

"I'll be back in an hour or so alright?" he said softly before standing up and leaving a final time. I watched his retreating form in a blur before closing my eyes again, and praying for this all to be over.

* * *

_**12:45 P.M.**_

"Stefani."

I eyes flew open as his voice whispered in my ear softly. A voice I hadn't heard in so long. A voice I really needed.

"Jon?" I asked through bleary eyes, not sure if it was a hallucination or not. He kneeled next to me, his milky white eyes staring right into mine.

"I have missed you." he said as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, sitting up as best I could.

He held my face, looking at me with something that I couldn't really place. It looked like sheers sorrow. There was nothing I could do to explain it. I was sure if he could cry he would be at that moment.

"What's wrong?" I asked, putting a hand on his face.

He was silent for a long moment before he crawled into bed with me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Jon?" I asked. He gave no response so I just closed my eyes, feeling his arms around me. I let the questions that ran around in my head cease, and silence all thoughts wanting to think of nothing but how it felt to be in his arms, not knowing it was soon to be the last time.

* * *

_**2:07 P.M.**_

When I awoke again I was surprised to find myself back in my apartment. I sat up looking around, before standing up. All my symptoms were gone, and I found myself able to stand comfortably.

"Jon?" I called out, walking into the living room. I was met with his heavy blue glow that always overpowered the entire room.

"I'm here." he replied, staring at the TV from the couch. I went and sat down next to him before glancing at the TV. Images began to capture my attention. Manhattan. The center of Manhattan. Completely destroyed, and the culprit.....Jon? I was just as Adrian had predicted. Predicted? Hell no. It was exactly as Adrian had planned.

"Oh god." I gasped before standing up and running to the window. I threw back the curtains and looked outside. My neighborhood was on the outskirts of the city, on one of the top floors. The surrounding two miles or so were fine but beyond that....nothing. A giant curtain of smoke hung over the air. I could now hear distant sirens. Several choppers hung over the skyline. What the hell had Adrian done?

"You knew." he said, suddenly standing behind me. I jumped, startled by both his words and his sudden appearance. I looked up into his face, to find him unexpectedly calm.

"I'm sorry." I lowered my head, a curtain of hair falling in front of it to mask my hair and tears. He was right. Totally right. I had thought Adrian was just saying things, but in the back of my mind I knew something was up.

"Come here." his deep voice whispered in my ear before he pulled me into his chest. As soon as I entered his arms my tears began to fall, harder and faster. I shook violently. This was all my fault. Adrian had said all that bullshit about using Jon to bully everyone into peace, but was that really the reason? What if Adrian was framing Jon because of me? Because of what I had done to him? To the both of them? This was entirely my fault. What the hell could even drive Adrian to kill millions of people? I could understand sacrifice, but why not just set it off in the middle of the ocean or something, as a warning?

"I'm so sorry!" I wailed. He picked me up before carrying me back to the couch. I continued to cry into his arms for another half hour. As my sniffles began to taper off he grabbed both of my hands.

"I need to tell you something Stefani." he began.

I looked up at him, snot dripping from my nose. I knew I looked a mess right now, but I could care less. I had bigger things to worry about.

"I have to leave."

"W-what?" I asked in shock, not really sure if he had just said what I thought he did.

"I have to leave."

"What? Where? Why?"

"Stefani, I love you. More than I could have thought possible. More than anything in this world. This universe. That is why I must leave. I'm going to go somewhere a little less complicated. Who knows, maybe I will try and start life there."

"What?! But Jon!...You can't just...please take me with you!!! I love you! I'm so sorry! I need you!" I pleaded in sheer panic.

"It isn't you. I have already arranged things with Adrian. He has agreed to raise Adriana as his own if you would like. I know you will be happy with him."

"But....Jon....you can't go. I love you!" I fell to my knees, my voice leaving.

"I promise you I will come back. I love you." he said before kissing me. I stood up, struggling for air. This couldn't be happening. He stuck out a hand and stroked my face softly again before leaning in and kissing me one last time.

Suddenly, he's gone. The blue echo disappeared. Nothing left. I stand there in complete shock. I lay down on the couch, afraid I might pass out. He's gone. Gone. The word runs through my head repeatedly. He's just gone.

This isn't real. Adriana moves inside of me, and I put a hand on my stomach laughing bitterly at the thought that he has left me with a child, like a normal deadbeat human.

As I stare at the ceiling something begins to form. I jump up in shock and watched as a bouquet of black roses seem to appear out of nowhere. They gently float down and land in my hands. I looked closely at the petals to find small blue sparks pulsating through them.

The perfect finale to the symphony that would be the first chapter of my life.


	20. HEY EVERYONE!

**A/N: Hello there everyone. Long time no see right? Well, I was just thinking. I reread this story the other day, and I decided, hey, why not rewrite these two stories. I'm going to rewrite by chapter, kind of like an extended re-release per say. Chapter one should be done in the next few days. See you soon!**


End file.
